Revenge is sweet
by Celestialcurse
Summary: When Lucy finally accepts Cana's request for a drinking contest, something happens that will turn her life upside down... LoLu at the moment but may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

nuisance in the night

Revenge is sweet

Hi im Celeste and before I properly start I would just like to say I welcome all reviews! This is my first fanfiction and I should update about twice a week depending on how busy I am. I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading! Now ONWARDS!

A/N

Celeste: hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction, Yay!

Natsu: What are you so excited about? It's just a story...

Levy & Lucy: What do you ,mean its just a story!

Lucy: when writing, you put your emotions, soul and heart into it!

Lucy&Levy&Celeste: GIRL WRITERS UNITE!

Gray: what have we got ourselves into...

Loke: is it too late to turn back?

Natsu: I don't understand what just happened...

Celeste: tee hee, you will have to read to find out Gray! Oh and I almost forgot, I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.

Gray:thank god for that!

Celeste:hmmph, well on to the story!

Normal POV

"Luce I'm off to Fairy Tail, you wanna come?" Natsu said with his hands resting behind his head.

"I can't wait to see Carla! I have a new fish to give her. Maybe I might take a small bite..." happy mumbled to himself, a small amount of drool leaving his mouth whilst looking at the fish he had in his hands.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy had just got back from a mission that they had gone on alone. This was because Gray had been locked in a room by Macarov until he had controlled his stripping habit because Macarov was fed up with seeing... Well... More than he needed to.

Erza was travelling to another town so she could be the first to get a new piece of limited edition armour. No one knows what it was, as Erza dashed off with her large amount of luggage as soon as she heard about it in her favourite magazine, leaving a brief note on her where a bouts.

"I think i will pass for today Natsu, I'm tired and I also need a shower but say hi to every one for me ,yeah?" Lucy replied to Natsu, while fumbling for her apartments keys.

"Will do, Luce. See ya later then!' Natsu shouted, half Way down the cobbled street already with happy flying beside him.

Lucy unlocked her door and whispered, "home, sweet, home."

Lucy POV

After I had finished my dinner, I sat down at my desk and began setting out my writing equipment. I hadn't written to my mother and father in such a long time and I guess now is better than ever.

_Dear mother and father,_  
_I miss you so much and I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. I have had a lot of things on my mind and I have had to do a lot of missions to make my rent. I'm not complaining, it may be hard at times but my friends get me through it. Maybe not the mission I have just been on, of course Natsu was fun to be around but the actual mission was just another thing I didn't need to deal with! I wish you could meet my friends, I'm sure you would like them, well maybe not you father but they would keep you entertained at the least. Also I have just finished my recent story, i wonder if Levy-chan will like it!  
Are you both ok, I hope so. I will need to go now and have a lie down as I'm feeling very worn out._

Lots of love from me and the stars above  
X X X X  
Lucy

I lay on my bed, tired and aching from the ridiculous mission Natsu had just dragged me on. We had to defeat a dark guild, but unfortunately the leader of the guild was a massive pervert and because of my good looks. Welllll, the mission almost didn't go the way we had wanted it to. Luckily we were able to win and I just got just enough to pay this months rent (after deducting the fees for the damage Natsu had done to the village). It was over due again and I'm sure the land lady won't be to happy.

As a shiver ran down my back I realised the warm shine of the sun had been replaced with the soft glow of the moon, a breeze swept across my face and I thought it would be a good idea to have a shower.

I slowly pushed myself up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I switched on the light and climbed into the shower after peeling off all my clothes. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and realised just how tired i looked. This is why i don't like strenuous missions! I'm going to end up ageing way to quickly. I then turned on the hot water letting it flow over me. At first it burnt my skin but it soon started to relax all my stiff muscles. As I was washing the strawberry shampoo from my hair I heard a voice calling my name. I started to panic since I didn't have any of my keys near me!

That, of course was until i realised who's the annoying voice was and anger quickly replaced my fear. "Lucy! Ohhhh Lucy my princess! Where are youuuu?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"LOKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted to him whilst making sure he couldn't see me.

"so you're in the shower huh. May I join you?"

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED LION!" i yelled chucking the shampoo bottle at his face. I felt myself going red. Such a stupid lion...

Normal POV  
Loke stood there laughing at how innocent Lucy was. He quickly dodged the shampoo bottle lucy threw and yelled "I will be going, princess, but don't worry I will see you later and i wish you good luck for then!"

"what the hell does that mean?" Lucy groaned, a bad feeling building in her stomach.

Loke started to fade back to the spirit world with a smug smile on his face. Once he had gone Lucy stood in the shower pondering over what he had said. And why he was being such a tease tonight? All of a sudden Lucy let out a loud shriek as the water turned from hot to cold undoing the relieving affects the water had previously had on her muscles.

"stupid Loke, making me waste all of my lovely shower time." Lucy mumbled to herself. She quickly hopped out of the shower onto the cold stone tiles and wrapped a warm towl around her body in an effort to stop the shivers which shook her whole body.

After she had changed into her blue and White pyjamas, she climbed into her comfortable bed and dived under the covers when she realised it was unusually hot seeing as no-one had recently been in it...

A low snoring came from beside her and once again annoyance flew through her body "NATSU!" she shouted, jumping out from beneath the covers,

"shhhhh Luce, I'm sleeping." he said pushing a finger to his lips but not opening his eyes.

'I tried to warn you!' Lokes voice sounded through out her room laughing.

Natsu POV

Why is everyone being so loud! All I want to do is sleep, is that so wrong? I thought Lucy would be happy. I warmed up her bed as well, she should be grateful! The least she could do is thank me, or even let me stay, especially after I saved her from that weird old man in the dark guild!  
Hang on is that Lokes voice? Nah I must just be really tired, I wish Lucy would shut up!

"Luce your so fricken' loud quite down!" I groaned.

Then all of a sudden I was out side on the street pavement, I sat there dazed, the cold wind waking me up fully. What the hell just happened?

Lucy POV

Oh my god, why was everyone being so annoying today? First Loke being incredibly sly and perverted, followed by Natsu invading my privacy! Was everyone out to get me or something?

I replied to Loke by shouting "you dumb lion, leave me alone before I kill you!" I then looked down to Natsu again as his loud snoring restarted.

"Natsu, get out of my bed you moron I am NOT in a good mood, so if you don't want me to chuck you out the way you came in I suggest you remove yourself from my bed!" but he just mumbled

" Luce your so fricken' loud, quite down!" that was the last straw!

I was going to let him sleep on the settee after he saved me from that guy but I was so worked up now, I grabbed him and chucked him out of my window into the night, slamming it shut afterwards and violently dragging my curtains closed.

'Now, now Lucy don't take it out on the curtains my love!' Loke said again with a tone of enjoyment in his voice.

"just you wait Loke. Once you come out from hiding all hell will break loose and you will wish i hadn't saved you from dying that one day." i growled fiercely.

I heard a gulp and everything went silent. Finally peace! What a day this has been! Tomorrow I need to go to the guild to see how everyone is doing, I've missed them so much especially levy, who I need to give the next chapter of my new story to edit. As I was planning it to myself I slowly drifted into an uncomfortable sleep...

Celeste: well what did you think?

Loke: yay, yay, yay! I got to see Lucy in the shower!

Lucy: Pervert! (starts to hit Loke around the head.)

Celeste: oh dear Lucy... Well please keep reading and review, it might stop Lucy from beating up Loke. Lucy: NEVER! Celeste: well it might convince her, so see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

unlikely events

Revenge is sweet

A/N

Celeste: Hi again and thank you for reading! I would like to send a special thanks to all the people who reviewed, added it as a favourite and more. Thanks for the support guys !

Lucy: Yes thank you! Its all because I am such a good actor in this!

Celeste: Oh you finally stopped beating up Loke,

Lucy: yeah but only because I had to read the reviews...

Loke: Princess that Really hurrrrtt.

Lucy:oh please be a man.

Loke:hmmph

Celeste: well while they are arguing I guess it's a good time to say, I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters... But I plan on capturing them!

Happy: I want a fisssshhh!

Celeste: here you go! (waves fish in his face and lures him into a room, then shuts Happy in there and locks the door).

Happy: let me out!

Celeste: one down A LOT more to go so have a read whilst I capture some more, oh Natsu...

* * *

LUCY POV  
I walked into the guild with a smile on my face, even after last night i was excited to see my friends. I looked around for levy but she was deep in a book and I thought it was unfair to interrupt her as i would be annoyed if it were me in her position.

Everything was as usual, Cana drunk, Natsu and Gray fighting, Wendy talking to Romeo and Mira Jane tending the bar. I walked over and sat at my usual spot by the bar, thinking of the events of last night and how I would get my revenge on Loke. What bothered me most was that smug smile on his face before he went back to the spirit world. I'm sure that look wasn't about Natsu as the Natsu 'issue' happens way to often. So what is he or someone else planning? I looked over my shoulder to see happy in the corner crying and asking for forgiveness from Carla.

"I'm... So... Sorry!" Happy said in-between sobs,

"It doesn't matter, I hate fish anyway." Carla said patting him on the head like he was a little child, which in many ways he was.

"It just looked so tasty a-and I j-just wanted one bite b-but I couldn't stop myself!"

"Seriously it doesn't matter I, hate, fish! Stop the crying already." Carla said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor looking very annoyed.

"But now its gone and you hate me! I know fish is your favourite as well!" Happy cried ignoring Carla's comforting words.

"I give up Happy..." Carla muttered flying away. That little scene put a smile on my face and reminded me I'm not the only one who is frustrated. All of a sudden Cana interrupted my thoughts by tapping on my head.

"Hey Lucy all of the girls from the guild are having a drinking contest later tonight, do you want to join?" Cana said inquisitively.

"Wellll I'm not sure..."

"Don't worry Cana has been banned." Mira whispered quickly from the other side of the bar.

"Fine then!" I said whilst laughing.

I needed something to take my mind off that rubbish mission and Loke any way. "Finally Lucy is joini... WAIT! When was it decided that I can't join? Just when Lucy accepted I get kicked out! It's not fair." Cana complained.

"Oh no Cana it needs to be fair and you're just too good for everyone else.!" Explained Mira.

"Not fair..." Cana went back to drinking her mug of beer.

" Oh and one more thing..." Mira replied. "The person who loses has to do a forfeit all the girls have made for them, good luck!"before I could say anything Mira was at the other side of the bar talking to Levy about all the budding romances in the guild.

I sighed and rested my head on the bar mentally preparing myself for the night to come (and the morning after). I realised Cana was sitting next to me mumbling to herself. Something about, unfair... Drinking ... Disguise... But I couldn't be bothered to take much notice at the time.

Mira's POV  
thoughts- *finally my plans are working tee hee. I may not of been able to hook her up with Natsu because he is just too dense, and Gray strips WAY to much for my innocent little Lucy, but once she loses this contest there's now way she will be able to resist ...*

" Oh yes, sorry I'm coming Fried what would you like to drink?"

Later at the contest...

NORMAL POV  
The guild was loud and lively as usual, tables flying, fights breaking out, just the the normal, but all the girls except Cana (who had mysteriously gone missing) were bundled over by the bar anxiously waiting for the contest to begin. Mira was just going over the rules one more time to make sure everyone understood.

"OK, guys you have to try and drink as many barrels of beer as possible in 10 minutes ok. No cheating allowed or help from any of the guys. The person with the least empty barrels at the end of ten minutes will get a forfeit." all the girls cheered in unison.

"ok on the count of three. Three...two..."

"Wait! Wait! I'm here for the drinking contest" a random person sauntered in interrupting Mira .

"may I ask who you are?" inquired Mira.

"I am Ashley woods and I wanna join for some fun!" she cheered. This suspicious character looked a lot like Cana but everyone was to hyped up to care.  
Mira laughed quietly to herself thinking, 'oh Cana well done, my plan is going perfectly!'

"join in! The more the merrier, right girls! Ok again from three, three...two...one...GO!" shouted Mira pressing the start button on her stopwatch.

Lucy's POV

I began gulping down my first barrel, my throat was on fire and the dark brown liquid seemed never ending. I found it so unfair Mira didn't join in, how come she gets to be referee? Don't tell me she was planning something again! Then again we do need a fair referee, I hope Mira will be fair. I was half way through my first barrel when it started to get easier. I got myself into a pattern, gulp, gulp, gulp, breath and repeated until I found myself attempting to drink air. I dropped the barrel only to find a new one taking its place, with more brown liquid sloshing around as if mocking me and my weakness for liquor.

A few minutes had passed and many were half way through their third barrel yet I was only half way through my second barrel, was that even humanly possible to drink that much in such a short space of time! The thing that shocked me most was that the Ashley girl was on her sixth barrel! Fairy tail girls may look small, but god they could sure hold their liquor! That is all except Erza who had passed out after a few sips and was now lightly snoring in her corner.

It was 7 minutes in and I was just onto my third barrel still trying hard to catch up as I thought I was only a short way behind. My head was spinning and a warm sensation was spreading throughout my body when I realised I was loosing, badly!

How come everyone was going through them so quickly, I was feeling so dizzy already! Especially that Ashley girl... WAIT is that a spot of brown hair poking through a blonde wig? CANA! So that was what she was talking about earlier, how had I been so naive? I think I have been hanging out with Natsu a bit too much. I guess its to be expected that our guilds number one alcoholic would be winning.

Every one of the guys was watching amused and some were cheering whilst taking bets. (except Gray and Natsu who were fighting over which one would win in a drinking contest) Even Loke was there smirking to himself with that, oh, so annoying smile he had on last night, looking as if he had just won the lottery. I was so going to kill him as soon as this contest has finished! He looked at me straight in the eyes and i choked on my drink feeling my heart beat faster. But that was only because of lack of air from choking... I think.

Mira had begun counting down from ten."TEN, NINE, EIGHT!" Great, I was sure to lose now, I was at least a full barrel behind everyone else!

"THREE, TWO, ONE, TIMES UP EVERYONE STOP DRINKING!" I stopped drinking and groaned as the full realisation hit me. I had to do a forfeit!

Normal POV

Mira grabbed hold of 'Cana in disguise' by the wrist pulling her arm into the air and announcing she had won to the guild. As she pulled her hand into the air, Cana's wig fell off and everyone burst into a fit of laughter whilst Erza carried on sleeping in her corner.

Mira then interrupted everyone with a small cough, "now seeing as our dear Lucy lost we must now tell her the forfeit which was decided for her earlier today!"

"great,wait,WHAT... What about Erza? She didn't even make it through the first barrel and I only decided to join earlier today how did you even know I was going to lose?" Lucy shouted, as she stood up too quickly stumbling in her drunken state. Loke chuckled to himself and Lucy glared at him with pure hatred,

At the back of the guild all the men were sorting out the bets and groans or cheers could be heard from the huddle until Levy decided to interrupt their little gatherings talk.

Well everyone is too scared of Erza to make her do the bet and it was pretty obvious Lu-chan, everyone knows you can't hold your liquor." levy stated while giggling at Lucy's expression.

"Yeah that's right bunny girl, you should of seen it coming" Gajeel shouted, backing up levy.

A light blush spread across Levy's cheeks as she muttered a thanks.

"Levvvvvy-chan, not you too! You could be a little nicer, ya know." Lucy said while pushing out her lower lip and Sounding disappointed.

"I'm only speaking the truth Lu-chan, my mother brought me up to not lie." Levy said whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah I know. Fine what was it then."mumbled Lucy in defeat. 'so Mira was planning something! Mental note to self never except another challenge from Mira or Cana.' she thought.

" well Juvia suggested that you keep away from my Gray by leaving town ,but everyone said Juvia was being stupid..." Juvia said in a menacing tone, and a creepy smile on her face.

"Now,now Juvia. Right Lucy your dare is quite simple, ok! your dare is to..." Mira bent down to whisper it into Lucy's ear.

Lucy turned bright red and she fell off her chair with a loud thump "NO WAY IN HELL!" she shouted.

"We will see about that." said Evergreen laughing in her drunken state...

* * *

Natsu: wow Lucy and Erza can't hold their drink!

Erza: I demand a rematch! I was just really... Tired.

Lucy: I can't believe I lost! And now I have to...

Celeste:Shhhhh don't spoil it!

Lucy: fine. Oh and Erza I will take you up on that challenge!

(both start drinking and Erza passes out once again)

Lucy: yes! I won! Does that mean I can get out of the dare?

Celeste: Nope unless... The readers review a lot and then maybe (crosses fingers behind back)

Lucy: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Happy: Aye and get me out of this room...

Celeste: thanks again and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
worries and riddles-  
Revenge is sweet

A/N

Celeste: welcome once again to revenge is sweet, another special thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed added as a favourite etc.

Evergreen: so, why is Lucy rocking in that dark corner?

Celeste: Oh she is having a Crona moment. (another soul eater reference, I just cant help myself .)

Lucy: I wish I had never been born, I wish I had never been born...

Evergreen: oh dear!

Gray; why is she like that?

Gajeel: yeah what happened to bunny girl?

Celeste: well you will have to find out by reading this chapter!

Gajeel: great I will have to suffer through your poor writing!

Celeste: Hey that's mean! Oh I nearly forgot, I dont own Fairy Tail or any of the characters... yet,(whispers) I have Happy in the room now onto my next victim. I cant find Natsu.

Sooo, Ezra.

Erza: yes?

Celeste: I couldn't finish my strawberry cake. If you want it its in that room over there. (points to the room Happy is in.)

Erza:Yay (runs over to the room, I unlock the door and she goes in before I lock the door once again behind her.)

Erza: Celeste I am going to kill you!

Celeste: Quick to the bottom of the page before she gets us

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stretched out my body and sighed. I had just finished writing the next chapter of my book and was starting to worry about the forfeit, as I had now run out of things to take my mind off of it. Why had I been such an idiot as to accept the contest? If I had stayed out of it like I usually do I wouldn't be in this situation. Was it because i wanted to prove to the others I'm not as weak at drinking as they think? Well that failed miserably! Oh well I might as well make the most out of it. I'm still trying to process last nights events though. I groaned as I remembered what had happened.

normal POV flashback...

_"No, way! No, way!" Lucy screamed as she ran for the guilds door trying to make an escape. Unfortunately for her due to Lucy being highly intoxicated from all the alcohol, she made it no further than a few steps when she tripped and fell into the arms of Loke who had trapped her in a tight embrace._

_"Come now my princess you must stick to rules like an honourable lady." Loke whispered seductively into her ear. Lucy blushed a crimson red and jumped away from Loke's embrace as though a lightning bolt had sent a shock through her. _

_"S-stay away from me! If I h-had known what the forfeit would have been I would have never agreed!" she said whilst rocking back and forth on the floor in a dark corner of the guild, trying to escape everyone's intense stares. All the girls were giggling to each other and the boys sat quietly (which was a rare sight) confused, until Laxus spoke up._

_"All right, someone wanna let us know what bunny girls forfeit was, cause we are getting pretty damn impatient over here!" Laxus growled looking annoyed._

_Mira spoke up first as everyone went quiet."Yes, yes I will tell you. Lucy has to spend a WHOLE day and night with Loke on a date! Of course she doesn't have to do anything she absolutely doesn't want to..." before she could carry on she was interrupted by a frantic Lucy._

_"well I absolutely don't wanna go on this date so... " _

_"nope you have to!" Lissana said laughing._

_"As I was saying..." continued Mira as Lucy grumbled to herself. "Lucy doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to on the date, but she has to stick to all the other rules." as Mira finished with a smile all the boys started laughing, wolf whistling and some looking disappointed as though they wanted to be the ones who went on the date. Natsu then spoke up above them all, _

_"Awww Luce, do you not wanna go on a date with Loke? How about going on one with me then?" Lucy started choking and turning an even darker shade of red when Natsu said, "wait, what's a date again?" everyone started laughing and Mira said confidently._

_"and that's why your not going out with Lucy!" everyone started a huge discussion on how Natsu was so naive when it came to romance. Whilst they were all occupied by making fun of Natsu , Mira quickly bent down and whispered into his ear, "if things don't work out with Loke, come back to me once you know what a date is and I can get you one with Lucy." Mira then walked away leaving a confused Natsu behind._

_"So my princess I shall meet you tomorrow at 12 and our date shall start then, everything will be a surprise. Don't worry about clothing anything will be fine as you look very sexy in all of them." he said with a wink before Lucy shouted, _

_"force gate closure, Leo the lion!" and in a flash of light Loke was gone._

_"Awwww that wasn't very nice Lu-channnn, your future boyfriend won't be very happy!" Levy said patting an annoyed Lucy on the head. _

_"Leave me alone!" Lucy wailed. " I want Ezra to do it not me! Erza lost it is soooo unfair!"_

_"Ok Lucy, we will make a deal. You won't have to do the forfeit __**but**__..." Mira said. _

_"go on..." Lucy replied curiously._

_"You will have to get Ezra to do the forfeit , so what will you do?" Mira Jane asked with a smirk. She knew there was no way Lucy would stand up to Ezra._

_"I think I will take my chances on the date..." Lucy said sadly. she then walked out the door in a sullen mood; feeling much more sober after being embarrassed so much._

_ The cold night breeze hit her face, having a cooling effect on her immediately. Her heart was still racing and her stomach was in a knot. 'Why do I feel like this?' She wondered, 'he only caught me in his strong arms, and maybe that wink was a bit sexy...' "Hang on what am I thinking!" she shouted out loud. She was now walking across the edge of the river like she usually does and wobbled a bit when stumbling on a loose brick._

_"Careful Lucy, you will fall in next time!" shouted the fisherman from the boat who always tried to warn her._

_"Thanks but I'll be all right! The least I can do is get wet" she replied laughing! Lucy jumped off the cobbled wall and walked to her apartment. Pushing in the key Lucy unlocked the door and let herself in. She walked over to her bed and laid her aching body down on the soft mattress. No sooner had her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep with her clothes and shoes still on..._

End of flashback...

Lucy POV

It's now 11:30 am and my head is still hurting from last night! (never again will I drink that much booze it has too many consequences!) I took another sip of my water and a tablet to help calm my migraine down. My hair was still wrapped in a towel from the shower I had earlier on and I needed to get ready quickly.

I brushed out my hair after blow drying it, leaving the golden strands as silky as ever. I tied my blue ribbon on my half pony tail to the side of my head, letting it keep my hair up perfectly. I pulled on a simple black summer dress which showed my curves nicely and was also suitable for anything crazy that stupid lion would try to get me to do! I slipped on my blue sandals which matched my bow and applied a light layer of make up which highlighted my facial features nicely.

Once I was satisfied with how I looked I sat on my settee and looked at the time 11:54 am. Just ready in time. I'm still not sure why I was feeling so worked up or trying this hard for Loke? I'm not expecting anything, am I? I mean I know I shouldn't, as he is a renowned playboy and probably just wants me to act as part of his collection of many women. Well I refuse! I want nothing to do with anything like that. Plus he is a celestial spirit. Is what we're doing even legal! At least I can force his gate closed if he pisses me off!

I jumped at the sound of my doorbell ringing. The time on my clock said 12:00, well at least he wasn't late. I slowly stood up and made sure i looked ok. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. There stood Loke with a dozen roses and an envelope in his hand. His hair was perfect and fell in a way which would make any girl swoon but I had seen it enough times to not really care...

Instead of wearing a suit like usual, he was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and no sunglasses! His eyes were dazzling! I could stare at them all day, they were just fascinating! I then saw a smile on his face but not the smug one I hated so much but a kind one which had a hint of ... Nerves? Well, well, well the almighty lion has gotten nervous because of me! this is a shock to me I might tease him later!

"Come in." I said gesturing to him with my finger. He had made an effort, with how he presented himself and to see him so casual! I chuckled to myself, then noticed he was stood there wide eyed looking at me. Well at least I know now that I look good (hopefully)! He just can't stop staring!

"How are you princess? May I say you look extremely beautiful and I am glad you accepted the date." he said smiling.

" I am fine Loke, and thank you for the roses they are beautiful! But I probably wouldn't be on this date if it weren't for the girls at Fairy Tail I think they would kill me if I didn't go and I don't think I would live to tell the tale either if I tried to get Ezra on this date!" I said laughing nervously,

"well let me prove to you it was the right decision to go on this date with me. I will put the roses in a vase for you my dear. In the meanwhile read the letter it contains a hint to our first destination." before he left for the kitchen he ducked down to my level and whispered into my ear.

"To be honest with you, if you had gotten Ezra to go on the date I probably would have turned her down. She's nice, its just that she scares the hell out of me!" Loke then walked off into my kitchen leaving me with the letter in my hands, I slowly started to open it smiling to myself somehow I felt reassured that Loke didn't want to go on a date with Ezra...

Loke's POV

Wow! I never realised Lucy could look so beautiful! Of course she is always stunning but today there's something different, it's as though she's enticing me. No that couldn't be it she didn't even want to go on this date with me. My heart dropped at the thought, I think I may have fallen in love with her. If only I can win her over with this date.

I unwrapped the roses, then filled a vase with water and arranged the flowers within it. I walked back into the other room to see Lucy reading the letter with a smile on her face. At least I got one thing right. Lucy's POV  
I opened The letter and it read

'follow the azure water, sparkling in the sun.

Past the rowdy guild , where our journey first begun.

Through the crowded streets, where memories we have made a plenty,

and to our first location where new memories we shall create a many.'

A smile crept onto my face. Loke had included my two favourite things into the date already! Literature and romance.

This is off to a good start and I know just where to go! I grabbed Loke's hand as hew= walked into my room and dragged him out onto the streets, running as we went.

* * *

Natsu: So what is a date?

Gray:wow you're such a dense idiot flame brain!

Natsu: I am not! Wanna fight, ice stripper?

Gray: you're on!

(begin to fight.)

Celeste:Guys calm down. Noooo my desk, stop destroying things!

Happy:I want to get out of this room!

Erza: Celeste, let me out as well or I will break your back.

Celeste** * **gulp** *** o-only if p-people review.

Erza: Guys you better review or_ I will hunt you down..._

Celeste: um, yeah. Hmm where's Lucy? Oh she is still rocking in a corner. She seems pretty depressed so I better leave her alone... well I will see you next time guys please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next letter

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Review response!

Sorry I haven't done it sooner but to show my appreciation I want to respond to all your reviews!

Writing bunny: I like that scene too! It's just sooo Natsu and I'm glad you liked it. :)

Kerri leilua321: I have to thank you so much for reviewing on each chapter! I'm really glad you like my story. :)

Guest 1: I'm glad you find it funny I tried to Add some Humour! Thanks for reading.

DBSKpirateking: I'm so glad you like my story thanks for reviewing!

Mirajane S and Erza S: I agree with you there on both things but I especially like literature and romance lol! Please continue reading and reviewing! :)

Guest 2: Yay! Thank you for saying my story is awesome! :D

Guest 3: Awwww that's so nice and I will update again on Wednesday!

XxxThekissfromafairyxxX: thank you for reviewing every chapter! Oh and Erza said she won't kill you because you reviewed lol! But I'm worried about my own life because i still haven't released her O.o please keep reviewing!

Lisa-jade: Thank you for the support! I will continue writing, I find it so much fun :)

ShiNoHerupa: Thank you so much I'm glad you like it :) please continue to review :D

* * *

Celeste: thank you! thank you! for all the lovely reviews, views and more! (does a little dance)

Gray: pfft you look like a weirdo.

Celeste: OH but i am a weirdo! :)

Lucy: ummmm Gray, your clothes! O.O

Gray wha.. WHERE DID THEY GO?!

Celeste: oh I think they're in that room over there (lets him into the room with Happy and Erza.)

Gray: Oh thank yo... let me outta here!

Erza: it's no use we have tried for two chapters.

Lucy Nice work! (high fives celeste)

Celeste: Thank you! but it could be you next...

Lucy:sorry, I didn't hear you.

Celeste: oh nothing, on to the story!

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I dragged Loke out my apartment, anxious to get to our first place, he hastily slammed the door shut, causing my landlady to shout at us.

"Shut up or I will chuck you out!" she shouted whilst shaking her fist.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry! See you later!" I shouted as I waved goodbye.

Loke started laughing and running with me across the cobbled street. I guided him past the river which shone beautifully in the sun's light causing it to glisten while little waves spread across from surrounding boats.

I caught a glimpse of us in the reflection of a shop window and I must say we did look like a cute couple. hang on, why do I keep doing this?I dont know what im thinking anymore.

I looked around to see the fisherman on the boat was sailing on his small boat there as always, does he ever move?

"Who is this Lucy? Your boyfriend maybe. Hey young man take care of Lucy, I swear she is going to fall in one day and when she does you better catch her!" the man shouted whilst shaking his fist and nearly falling into the water himself.

"No worries, I would never let her get hurt!" loke shouted back, I went bright red and stuttered thanks to Loke who just shrugged and said it was the truth. He could be really sweet when he wasn't teasing me.

Still running, we sprinted through the street hand in hand and past the fairy Tail. People were staring at us and whispering but I really didn't care! this was the most fun in a long time, I stopped and looked over at a small green hill with a pink sakura tree standing at the top of it, swaying in the breeze.

I can't believe Loke remembered this place! I once told him ages ago that this place looked extremely pretty and I would love to have picnic there when I finally get a boyfriend... Wait a picnic!

I stumbled up the grassy hill to find a red and white checkered blanket laying on the grass under the tree. Next to it was a brown wicker basket filled to the brim with my favourite food and drinks.

I went down the hill and ran over to Loke, I then hugged him tightly. Once I realised what I had done I backed away quickly. A light blush spreading across my cheeks and his. "Loke how did you remember this place?" I whispered, twiddling my thumbs together.

"I would never forget something you like. Let's go up and eat I'm sure your hungry." Loke said with a joyful note to his voice.

As if on cue my stomach grumbled loudly, I had not eaten anything because I had been to nervous and was afraid of throwing up, which wouldn't have been the most attractive thing... "yeah let's go eat." I replied embarrassed, to which he grabbed my hand and lead me back up the hill again.

Lokes POV

She hugged me! What just happened, I know I got the right place because I tried really hard to my by best on this my heart must be racing at a hundred miles an hour right now. I guess being sweet to her instead of teasing is working... Why didn't I try this sooner? This still doesn't prove she likes me though so I need to try hard on this date.

I led her up the hill whilst holding her hand and we sat down together on the blanket. The summer breeze whipped her hair around her face, I couldn't help but stare. After a minute I spread out the food and we began to eat whilst talking about the guild and other various things. I hadn't realised how much we had in common!

"Here, this is your first present" I said after a while, pulling out the present from the spirit world.

"No! You shouldn't have, I feel bad." Lucy shouted pulling a face, she looks so cute.

"Just take it, I mean I won't like it and it would be a waste of money any way." I said handing it to her.

I had wrapped it in blue paper with stars on and a silver bow on it. She started to unwrap it carefully saying about how beautifully wrapped it was. Once she had pulled it out her eyes lit up in glee.

I had got her a note-book to write her novels in. It was black with carefully drawn star signs on and her name inscribed in the middle of it. I had done it all myself so that it would have sentimental value.

Normal POV

"I hope you like it. I made it all my self because I heard from Levy you were running out of pages in your writing book." Loke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, I'm speechless. I don't know how to thank you enough, it's perfect! You made it for me as well which makes it 10 times more valuable." Lucy was ecstatic with her present and was liking Loke more and more by the minute.

"It's nothing, wait till you see the other presents!" he said sounding very happy with himself.

"More! This is one of the best days ever ! But you really shouldn't have." Lucy said sounding guilty.

"Just relax I have everything planned out already and you can't do anything about it. Just act like me calm and collected!" he said laughing.

"Wait Loke, didn't I hear a hint of nerves in your voice earlier on? Surely it can't be that mighty Leo the lion was nervous, can it? I thought he was 'calm and collected'?" Lucy said poking him on the arm.

"O-oh yeah. w-well isn't it natural when your out on a date with the girl you like to feel a bit nervous? I n-needed to try my best and I was worried I would mess up ha ha." Loke stuttered,

"Yeah... Hang on like?" Lucy said,

Loke laughed," come on Lucy I thought you were smart! Don't tell me you didn't see the signs."

Lucy replied annoyed, " your back to your old self again, always teasing me." she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, how about I give you the next letter to make up for it?" Loke said bringing out a blue envelope.

"Ok , I will forgive you this once! Now gimme!" Shr started to get excited again and push her hands towards me like an impatient child.

" Nope, you have to get it from me." Loke said waving the envelope above her head so that it was just out of her reach.

"Fine then." a devious smirk flashed across Lucy's face.

She leaped at Loke pushing him to the ground and brought her face close to his so that their lips were nearly touching. They both stared into each others eyes breathing heavily. Even though her heart was pounding out of control she needed to complete her plan. " how about i give you a-a kiss?"

Lokes face was a deep shade of read and he wasn't able to speak because of the sight before him. his back rested softly on the green grass, unable to move because Lucy was straddling him. but little did she know this small action sent Loke's emotions wild. Loke could do nothing but nod and close his eyes for a moment of pure bliss. After a painstakingly long time, when Loke thought he was about to break from waiting, he felt a small tug in his left hand. His eyes snapped open to see a smug Lucy waving around the letter in victory before saying,

"psyche!" she then quickly climbed from him and smiled at the look on his face. Shock, confusion, annoyance and... Disappointment. Lucy thought he was only joking about liking her!

"That isn't fair" Loke whimpered whilst pouting, pushing himself up into s sitting position,

"Think of it as payback." Lucy replied.

Loke sat sulking as Lucy ripped open the next letter with a proud smile on her face. She gently pulled the letter out and read its instructions.

To the next place we will go,

but where it is I doubt you'll know.

Think of it as an adventure if you will,

Romance, joy and most of all the thrill.

We must go back from where we came

and past the majestic gardens trimmed and tame.

Past the cafe's where our friendship grew

and to the place where I will make your dreams come true.

"Hmmm I think I know but I might need your help." Lucy said whilst thinking of possible places he could have meant and tapping her chin in wonder.

"of course, shall we go then?" Loke enquired. "but you still owe me that kiss." he smiled looking deep into her eyes.

"As if!." Lucy scoffed.

Loke got up first, his orange hair glistening in the sun and helped Lucy up. He then packed up the food basket and blanket. After sending it back to the spirit world him and Lucy fixed their hair, then clothes and set off to the new place hand in hand leaving the sakura tree to blow in the wind with their newly made memories...

* * *

Celeste: hmm it seems you are doing well Loke.

Loke:Why of course, i was sure i would get Lucy from the beginning...

Lucy: _who would you get?_

Loke: Ummm n-no o-one!

Juvia: Juvia wants Gray-sama!

Celeste: wow stop crying youre flooding the place!

Juvia: but Juvia can't, Juvia needs her Gray-sama! waaaa...

Celeste: Quick read and review so she will stop crying. see you next time, if I don't drown...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Dreams fulfilled

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Response to reviews!

I would like to thank all of you who added the story as a favorite, followed, viewed, reviewed and much more!

Wolf Fairy Dragon: Thank you for reviewing and saying my story is awesome! I really try hard on these chapters :)

XxxThekissfromafairyxxX: I agree Juvia should really stop crying and thank goodness Erza hasn't killed me yet lol and go weirdos WOO lol, (weirdo high-five) :D

Mirajane S Erza S: Awww thank you! I think Loke and Lucy are really cute together! :D

looloo: Thanks for the idea! I think I will put it in chapter 7, so look out for that scene and continue reviewing please :)!

Anime girl: Thank you, Loke can be sweet when he is not teasing!

* * *

Celeste: Gurgle, Juvia... Gurgle, Gray is in... Gurgle, that room! (points while slowly drowning.)

Juvia: Gray-Sama!

Celeste: Thank god she's gone! And that's another character captured in my room! But I still don't own them or the story line sob, sob...

Lucy: Well this story is getting better, but why does Loke keep calling me princess like Virgo?

Loke: Because you are my princess of course and I am your prince!

Lucy:Sureeeee...

Celeste: I think it's cute!

Lucy: I'm going to leave now and get away from you creeps!

Celeste: oh please come back. :(

Gray: CELESTE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE STALKER!

Celeste: Ummmmm I will talk to you at the bottom of the page so you got to read to get to me.

Gray: great more torture...

Celeste: I heard that! now READ! :)

* * *

Lucy's POV

I followed the instructions to the best of my ability and tried to go exactly where they said. I scrutinized the piece of paper with directions on before Loke and I walked back the way we came, chatting a bit on how I will never find the place and I had to agree, I had a feeling I wouldn't.

I then searched gardens that were described in riddle. There are many Gardens in magnolia, too many to count but there were only a few which held any significant meaning to me. Loke and I only had to walk a short distance before reaching them. All the while we walked I kept glancing at Loke through the corner of my eye. I couldn't get over the fact that I am actually on a date with him, i have dreamt of this for so lo... nope i can't think like that!I do not want to be hurt again, why cant I get that through my head? Loke will just grow bored of me. I mean he has lived for a much longer time than me. during that time he must have dated mush more interesting than me. But still, I cant help but slowly be dragged into the depths of love, slowly drowning in my conflicting emotions. ok! I will enjoy today and then after this date I will forget everything, it will just go back to a master and spirit relationship!

As i was lost deep in my thoughts, i mindlessly followed the neatly trimmed gardens and walked going right, left, right, right , left down the short but many streets. I knew exactly what gardens i was looking out for because one of mine and Loke's Precious memories were made there.

Loke had once walked me home from the train station after a mission late at night because

Natsu had been too sick after the short train ride to walk me home and Happy had to carry him whilst flying. Gray was getting beaten up by Erza for stripping (I guess he didn't learn his lesson from master Macarov),so I was left on my own untill Loke showed up. I would have called out plue or virgo but i wanted someone who i could actually talk to and wouldn't ask for punishment every ten seconds.

As we were making our way back to my apartment, Loke unexpectedly ran over to a small front garden. In it was a red rose-bush that was entwined around the ebony black fence and he picked one of the blooming roses and handed it to me whilst saying one of his cheesy pick up lines. The owner of the bush, who was an old woman, saw through her window and chased us down the street yelling as we quickly ran away in a fit of laughter.

We passed that same rose-bush now and looked at each other. Both of us had a beaming smile on our face as we remembered the hysterical incident, not even needing to talk to know what one another was thinking about.I glanced over again to see the little old woman peeking out from between her curtains with a scowl on her face, fiercely watching us to make sure we caused no more harm to her precious rose-bush.

After another ten minutes of passing the many gardens and trying to contain our giggles I came to the next part of the riddle. Past the café's. These were where Loke always took me when I was feeling down because it was quite unlike the boisterous guild. We passed my favourite one, a small pink building called dolly's café. It had millions of flowers all over the front and a small seating room on the inside. A wooden board hung on the door listing the many treats and prices, trying to tempt new customers in, to buy something.

The owner was a lovely elderly women (unlike the owner of the rose-bush) who always treats me to free stuff. Loke suddenly ran inside without warning, I was shocked and about to have a go at him until he came out bringing me a strawberry ice-cream and a caramel one for himself. I realised he liked to surprise me a lot. i took my ice cream and thanked him. We took a break at a wooden bench to eat our ice-creams and Loke asked,

"Are you enjoying this date or did I pick the wrong things to do?"

"Nope it was definitely the right thing ha ha. I'm having so much fun I almost don't want this day to end!" I replied still slowly licking my ice cream trying to keep it from melting and of course failing, I savoured every mouthful and Loke looked at me in amusement.

"well, we still have the night don't we princess and I could make you oh so happy if you would let me." Loke said leaning in closer, I choked on the ice cream I had in my mouth and then whacked him round the head with my new book.

"don't be stupid! Never would I let you do such things. Let's get going I have lost my appetite now." I got up and chucked my ice cream in the bin and then started walking away from him.

"you do know you're going the wrong way right Lucy?" Loke said questioningly, I turned around and stormed off in the other direction. How dare he make fun out of me. To top it all off he started laughing at me and said,

" what such things wouldn't you let me do?"

"w-well you know.." I mumbled.

"oh my, you sure do have a perverted mind when you want to! I said no such thing I was simply referring to a nice dinner and chat." Loke said shaking his head. I couldn't think of anything to say so once again I stormed away from him, flustered and hot. But no matter how much he annoyed me I couldn't make myself leave the date.

Lokes POV

She is so adorable when she's angry, I just can't help teasing her! But I bet I will regain her happiness at the next place I have chosen. I ran up to her and gently grabbed her arm. "I'm really, very sorry princess. Shall we find the next place?"

"Yeah but stay away from me cause you might get hit again." she said, a pout forming on her lips, I had to laugh again and this time she whacked me on the head VERY hard, a cry of pain escaped my lips.

"owwww ok I will stop laughing! Come on I need to show you where we are going just follow me." I beckoned her with my finger and we set off once again.

We took a turning onto a hidden street which I'm sure Lucy hasn't seen before. My suspicions were proved correct when her facial features turned from annoyed to confused and curious.

"Loke where are we?" she asked looking around,

"you will see in a minute my dear." I answered returning to my teasing habits.

We finally got the shop I was looking for and then I stopped abruptly and stood outside it with Lucy. The building was a faded sky blue with a balcony on the second floor, the shop windows were huge yet dusty and Lucy looked at it wide-eyed and mystified.

"is this a..." Lucy began,

"yup sure is, go in and take a look you will be even more surprised."

She ran in and I followed smiling as she stood frozen on the spot, shocked by the size of the place. "so how do you like this bookstore I found?" I wondered aloud,

"it's amazing, truly a dream come true I will be back in a min..." she said starting to walk away.

"before you leave I need to tell you something, ok?" she just nodded her head, a look of impatience in her eyes. "you are allowed to pick any 50 books to have, I have already paid for them in advance. I will get Virgo to pick up the ones you choose and send them back to your house. Think of it as your second present and most importantly go have fun." I said smiling.

She stood there open-mouthed until once again she threw herself at me, pulling me into a warm embrace. The thing that shocked me was that she gave me a small kiss on the cheek! Short and sweet, it left a tingling sensation like a ghost of her kiss.

"thank you so much Loke! T-theres your k-kiss so don't ask for anymore. I know it's not much but this is the only way I can repay you for this!" Lucy shouted already climbing up to get to the millions of books stacked on the shelves.

I had to sit down on one of the library chairs as a warm sensation grew in the pit of my stomach; the place where she kissed still felt warm. Little did she know that, that kiss was a lot more repayment then what i ever expected or needed! I must be blushing like mad, but then again so is she. If I got a reaction like this from the first two parts I wonder what she will think of my third part! Maybe I will get a proper kiss that time. I can only dream...

Lucy's POV

Wow that was embarrassing. At least that kiss would shut him up for a while, or at least i hope! I looked around at the immense amount of books and wondered how I would ever be able to choose. I immediately started shifting through all the books checking which ones I have and haven't read, I couldn't waste any time is was serious business.

The library was an old-fashioned one that reminded me of the library at home. there was a glass dome for the ceiling,rays of sun shone through it highlighting the layer of dust settling on the glass. Rows upon rows of books on shelves lined the six walls. It was one of the biggest library's I have seen and that's saying something, but it did have the weirdest shape, a hexagon! An old desk stood near the front with an equally old man leaning over it doing a crossword. Rickety tables were placed all around the middle of the room for those who wanted to stay in the library and read. The whole place was dusty, not only the glass dome but every crook and cranny, yet I couldn't care less, I was too happy to care.

I clambered down the steps with an armful of books. Loke watched me all the way. His intense stare made me uneasy but in a way I enjoyed the attention. I glanced over at him and he quickly looked away and pretended to have an intimate staring contest with the desk where he was sitting while rubbing some of the dust off the surface of the desk. I had to chuckle, the flirt of a lion acting shy, I must be doing something right!

After rummaging through the huge selection of books and picking the (in my opinion) little amount of books. I Placed all 50 of them in front of Loke and sat down exhausted on a chair next to Loke.

"wow! Only an hour, that's the quickest I have ever seen someone sort through so many books." Loke said with a smirk .

"I'm proud of what I have achieved." I said with a sigh. "it's not easy to pick only 50." I dragged the back of my hand across my forehead in a sign of my exhaustion.

"Awww my princess, is a book-worm." he said in a weird voice that adults usually use on small children or babies.

"ha, ha very funny." I replied coating my voice in sarcasm.

"well did you like your second present and would you like your next letter?" he asked,

"Oh! Yes please, yes please." I said, the energy coming back to me all of a sudden.

"ok, one minute." he said.

Loke got me to call out Virgo. I pulled out her key and chanted, "open gate of the virgin, virgo!"

With a poof of smoke she popped up and bowed, " hello princess, is it punishment time?"

With a sigh I replied, "for the millionth time no!" A look of disappointment flashed across her face. Creepy!

Loke handed her all the books including my new writing book so that she could drop them at my apartment (shame I won't be able to hit him on the head if he annoys me anymore) and then she handed him a midnight blue envelope in return. He said a brief thanks and Virgo disappeared as quick as she came.

We walked out the store after saying goodbye to the owner who just grunted in a goodbye.

Once we were outside loke handed me the third envelope and I started to peel it open...

* * *

Celeste: Yay another chapter done!

Gray: okay you can let me out now.

Celeste: nope, no can do! I need you for my collection.

Gray: WHAT! Collection? I read your stupid story and this is how it is.

Celeste:hmmmmm yeah!

Natsu: HA HA HA look at the ice Popsicle stuck in that room with the human waterfall and the demon woman, good luck! Wait Happy is that you too?

Happy: Natsuuuu let me out!

Gray: What did you say match stick!?

Erza: And what did you call me!?

Natsu: AHHH help me Celeste they're going to kill me!

Celeste: well if people review then they will get distracted and read the reviews so you have to ask the viewers not me!

Natsu: p-please review k-kind people!

Celeste: See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A date under the stars

Revenge is sweet

* * *

I AM SO SORRY GUYS! i was in a rush this morning and accidently clicked the wrong chapter to upload :'( please forgive me...

* * *

THank you for all the lovely reviews and so much more!

Imlookingforanam: thank you so much! I love it when Loke is shy :)

ShiNoHerupa: Awww thanks! I'm also a bit crazy ha ha.!

Mirajane S Erza S: OH yes 75 would have been much better! I guess Loke doesn't understand the importance of books :D

XxxThekissfromafairyxxX: Yeah you would of thought Natsu would've learnt his lesson, and yeah where does Loke get the money? I want that much money... :)

kerri leilua321: Im so glad you like this story! thank you for reviewing every time!

AnotherLucy: Yuo i will try to keep writing more thanks!

leoslady4ever: Wow, im so glad i have made you a bigger fan of Loke, please keep reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to all of you who review at every chapter!

* * *

celeste: hey guys!

Natsu: Phew im safe for now!

Celeste: Yeah you really need to thank the reviewers for that.

Natsu: THANKS GUYS!

Lucy: What did he do this time?

Celeste: oh just the usual, got in a fight with gray and pissed off Erza.

Lucy: Really! does he ever learn?

CCeleste: Hey Lucy just to warn you i think Natsu is at your house eating all the food from your fridge...

Lucy: NATSUUUUU!

Celeste: well while they sort themselves out we should read the next chapter. Lets gooooo!

* * *

Lucy POV

I started to tear open the letter so I could quickly read it as the sun was setting and the soft orange sky would soon be dark. I pulled out the piece of paper which had silver stars displayed around the outside as a border and in the middle of the page was a crescent moon which had the riddle inside. It read,

Our day is drawing to a close,

and I will take you where no one else knows.

The majestic night sky replaces the blue,

but still we have fun just me and you.

Now deep in the woods does something wait,

by a crystal clear blue lake.

I stood there staring blankly at the beautifully decorated piece of paper, wondering where this could be until Loke tapped my shoulder and smiled.

"For this one I will lead you." after saying this he slung a coat over my shoulder which I presumed he had got from the spirit world. I hadn't realised how much I had been shaking and was now very grateful for Loke and his keen observational skills. I gently placed the riddle in my pocket along with the others.

We began walking down the empty street; now dimly lit by old street lights which cast sinister shadow across the paths and houses and made me nervous, not to mention scared! Loke noticed how uneasy I was getting and wrapped his arm securely around my shoulders. I instantly relaxed and leant on his shoulder breathing in his comforting smell of roses and caramel, an unusual mixture which sent my senses wild because it smelt so good! I could have stayed there all day if he let me.

Normal POV

Loke was in a state of pleasure as Lucy snuggled up to him. She let out a content sigh and held on to his waist which caused millions of butterflies to fill both of their stomachs. They walked for a while in a comfortable silence until Lucy asked.

"How long till we reach the place Loke? My legs are starting to hurt."

"Not long my dear, we are just about to reach the forest and from there it is a few minutes walk to our destination ok?" he replied looking ahead to see the forest.

After a few minutes Loke and Lucy entered the dark forest through a little opening in the many branches , leaves and drak green bushes. As they stepped into the gloomy forest Lucy gasped. The path in the forest was lined with thousands of little candles lighting the way. The warming light from the candles shone upon the canopy of the trees creating millions of shades of green which danced around the path as the little flames gently flickered in the ghostly wind. On the grassy forest floor lots of rose petals were scattered all over like a crimson river. Loke looked at Lucy satisfied with his plans so far and Lucy's reaction. She was staring wide-eyed making her big brown eyes stand out even more and her right hand was placed over her gasping mouth.

"Loke I don't know what to say." Lucy said still enchanted by what Loke had done for her. She never imagined him to go to such lengths just for her.

"Then don't, save it until we actually get there." Loke said giving Lucy a quick hug and then taking her hand. He started to drag her deeper into the forest, following the trail of candles and rose petals until they reached a small opening which lead to a dazzling lake. In this open space you were able to see the ebony night sky clearly through a parting in the trees and tonight the stars shone brightly; the lake reflected them beautifully on its black mirror-like water. But not only were there lots of mini boats of many different colours on the water but in the boats were more candles which lay on the boats top surface as they floated across the water as if dancing, making tiny ripples as they moved on the waters surface creating mesmerizing patterns through the stars reflections.

Next to the lake was another checkered blanket but this time it was blue and white instead of red; on top of it were two chairs with blankets and cushions were placed on them. Inbetween them was a wooden table on which a lovely dinner was placed, sending a delicious smell to Lucy making her grow suddenly only was there food but also red wine and candles with Lucy and Loke's name engraved on them. Rose petals once again were scattered all over the floor and more candles lit the enclosed space but they were hanging on the trees instead of sitting on the floor unlike on the path on the way in.

Lucy began to cry, she fell from Loke's grip onto the cold forest floor landing on her knees and placing her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her tears. At this Loke became very worried and knelt down beside her whilst rubbing her back to try to comfort her.

"what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Please let me know and I can change it just give me till tomorrow and I will make it ten times better, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you!" Loke said frantically, his voice betrayed his feelings as Lucy could hear the hidden sadness in it.

"n-no you stupid l-lion! These are tears of h-happiness. None of my old boyfriends have ever d-done something like this for me I just don't know how to thank you! I really don't deserve this" Lucy said sobbing, she turned around and hugged Loke tenderly. He sighed in relief,

"don't scare me like that, I never like to see you unhappy. So please don't cry anymore let's go over and eat and then I will give you your last gift." Loke said relieved.

Lucy laughed gently and said ok, wiping away her remaining tears with the back of her hand. Loke got up and helped Lucy to her feet. They walked over to the table and sat down, wrapping themselves in the warm covers. They began eating the delicious food whilst talking about the day they had together but Lucy's mind was thinking about an entirely different thing. Something kept resurfacing in her head and she was debating on what to do about this feeling which kept creeping into her thoughts and heart. But that could wait till later.

They began to eat the dinner which was neatly spread out on the table. Lucy took a small bite out of the lasagna and sighed,"Mmmmm, Loke this is delicious! did you make it yourself?" She took another bite, letting the cheese slowly melt in her mouth.

" Yeah, Not many people know but I love cooking, I hope its alright." Loke began eating his but never took his eyes of Lucy.

"Yes its lovely you should cook for me more often!" Lucy began thinking of what it would be like to have Loke with her every night, cooking together, eating together, sleepi... Lucy dropped her fork and knocked her hand gently on her face in an effort to hit all of her thoughts out of her mind.

"Umm Lucy are you ok?" Loke asked with a worried expression on his face, he found it a weird experience to see the girl you like hitting themselves across the head.

Lucy froze and let out a nervous giggle whilst trying to think of a good excuse."I um was just um trying to stay awake because i am um ta bit um tired." She mentally kicked herself for the lame excuse and was slowly dying of embarrassment.

"Am i really that boring to you?" Loke asked as he looked down to the grassy floor.

"no no no I-I w-was just uh t-tired um an..." Lucy tried to apologise to Loke but was interrupted when he burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! I was only joking I can't believe you fell for that!" Loke gripped his side as he laughed at Lucy's innocence.

"Loke... take this!" An annoyed yet relieved Lucy began chucking some of her lasagna at him. It hit Loke right between the eyes and let out a playful growl,

"fine if that's the way you want it!" He grabbed some his food and began chucking it back at Lucy coating her hair in gooey cheese.

After they had finished their food fight which lasted for at least five minutes, they sat back down and shook hands, declaring it was a tie.

Lucy called out Virgo to clean them up and get them a spare pair of clothes. Once Virgo had returned to the spirit world Lucy began to shiver once again as the bitter wind blew across her face; the jacket and blanket were starting to not work anymore. Loke cleaned up the messy dishes, cutlery and cups. After that he looked over to Lucy and asked nervously,

"I-I can see your cold. W-would you like me to keep y-you warm?"

"Yeah sure why not. But only if you promise not to throw any food at me!" she said whilst trying to stop her teeth chattering together. Loke smiled and nodded before Lucy got up and walked over to Loke, settling down on his lap and snuggling on to his chest. A blush arose on his cheeks and Lucy had a content smile on her face. Loke had not expected her to do it so willingly and decided to savour every last moment.

"if I'm to heavy you can tell me to get off you know." Lucy said, looking up into Loke's eyes. Of course Loke didn't want Lucy to move at all this was heaven on earth to him.

"no please don't move I'm extremely happy that you would let me hold you like this." he said lovingly, "I have a question to ask though." he said whilst looking up towards the sky. "Don't you like Natsu? if so why haven't you asked him out? Or Gray, I know it's one of the two." a hint of sadness snuck into his voice as he thought of Lucy dating someone else other than him.

Lucy giggled and then replied, " I don't think I would go out with Natsu, I couldn't handle his destructive ways and Gray is really nice, but as a friend y'know."

"oh, ok but then why do you keep refusing me? This bet thing was the only way I could get you to go on a date with me." he said sadly.

"I knew he and Mira set this up..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"sorry did you say something?" Loke asked curiously.

" oh no I just said that I didn't go out with you before because one, you're a celestial spirit and I'm not sure that kind of relationship is allowed and secondly, I didn't want to be just another one of those girls you go out with for one night or only see them when you want to have some fun. I went out with a guy like that before and I don't want to be hurt like that again..." before she could finish an angry Loke interrupted her.

" Lucy I would never do something like that to you! I wont deny it I was a play boy in the past but that was until I met you. I only dated them girls to pass time as I knew I was dying and had no reason to live until you came! Of course I wont deny I'm not a virgin, but I never, ever slept with any of them!" Lucy started laughing at his angry outburst. "what, what are you laughing at?" he asked annoyed.

"you never let me finish. One, I never accused you of not caring, two, I'm not a virgin either so we are even there and three..." once again she was interrupted by an unhappy Loke.

"wait you not a virgin!" he said in shock and disappointment.

"what don't you want me now?" she said whilst raising an eyebrow,

"no, no that's not what I was saying I just hoped I would get to... Y'know." he said nervously whilst rubbing his head.

"oh and what makes you think I would let you huh?" Lucy began teasing him before he replied,

"nothing, nothing carry on with what you were saying."

"ok and three although you can be annoying, an idiot, and a complete and utter flirt with any girl you see."

"Hey! I explained that." Loke said,

"wait! But you can also be loving, sweet and caring which is why I think..."

* * *

Celeste: wow the sixth chapter! its gone so fast.

Laxus: not fast enough if ou ask me...

Celeste: awww that's so sweet! your excited about my story and want me to upload faster! :D

Laxus: No I want it to be finished because it is so bad, and why aren't in it a lot?

Celeste: Hey! you're in it now aren't you?

Laxus: yeah but this isn't the proper story.

(continues ranting to me)

Bixlow: Hey Laxus we are going on a mission so hurry up!

Laxus: Did someone say something?

Celeste: (mwahaha) oh Bixlow wanted you to go over to that room to talk about your new mission.

Laxus: Thanks... HEY LET ME OUT!

Celeste: thank you for reading, review so I can catch more characters!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

revealing hidden secrets

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews!

leopslady4ever: I am so sorry! thanks for letting me know :)

Mirajane S Erza S: Thank you for letting me know, I was an idiot!

Imlookingforanam: I have fixed it now and put up the right chapter, im sorry! :S

kawaiipanda63: Awwww thank you! :D

kerri leilua321: I am so sorry for making a cliff hanger hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) and its ok I'm just really grateful you review on every chapter :D

DBSKPirateKing: Yup, Lucy and Loke are slowly becoming a couple, read this chapter and tell me what you think ha ha!

* * *

Celeste: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the last chapter :( I have fixed it now so if you havent read it you might want to go back, again im sorry...

Gajeel: HA HA HA you messed up big time! But I guess you're used to doing that, seeing as you do it all the time.

Celeste: Do you know what, I was going to put you with Levy in the story but maybe I wont anymore.

Gajeel: what makes you think i-i would w-want to be w-with her?!

Celeste: Oh its written all over your face! oh by the way, you see that room over there, I set up a private concert for you to sing in/

Gajeel: Finally! someone recognizes my talent!

(walks in and the door is shut behind him)

Shoo bop de dop dooo wopp ha shala glo... why the hell am I performing tp these bunch of losers?

Celeste: Oh because it isn't a concert I just wanted to trap you!

Gajeel: CELESTE!

Celeste: well i still dont own the characters (sadly) but I think now is a good time to start reading, so lets goooooo!

* * *

Normal POV

"that's why..." Lucy mumbled while fiddling with the end of her cover,

"what is it Lucy, you kept telling me to shut up and let you talk and now when I do you have nothing to say. Whats wrong?" Loke said whilst stroking Lucy's hair as an act of comfort.

"Loke...I t-think I love you." Lucy stuttered going bright red and burying her face deeper into the depths of the cover.

Loke looked down at her speechless, wondering if what he had just heard was right or if he had gone crazy from desperation. "did y-you just say you l-love me?" he asked feeling happiness seep through his entire body.

"y-yeah I think I began realising it a few days ago around the time when we started spending more time together at the cafe's and that. I was in denial before because of my caution towards dating and today made me realise how much I care for you and it doesn't matter if this is illegal I'm sure we could make it work. Right?." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Lucy..." Loke whispered gently, every one of his dreams being fulfilled in that short moment.

"yes, and if you don't really like me I understand," a hint of sadness creeping into her voice, "but if you say you like me and do just use me to add another women to your 'collection' I would prefer you to turn me down now." Lucy's voice turning from nervous to serious in an instant.

Loke gripped her tighter and said in a calming voice," Lucy you will never know how long I have waited for this moment. I would never hurt you, so please let me stay with you and love you because that's all I have ever wanted since I met you."

Both Loke and Lucy embraced each other tightly and felt their hearts fill with ecstasy. Then Loke interrupted the love filled silence by saying,

"I think it's time for your last present." he said gazing into Lucy's astonished eyes.

"I don't need anything more but you Loke," Lucy said smiling. Loke just pointed up to the sky and Lucy turned her head to see where he was pointing to. Just then an eruption of fireworks displayed the deep blue sky like paint on a canvas. Lucy watched wide-eyed as the fireworks spelt out 'I love you Lucy!' in an array of colours. after a few minutes the amazing firework show came to an end leaving an eery silence after it.

"I wanted to tell you I loved you first, but I guess you beat me to it!" Laughed Loke

Lucy turned back around to face Loke, still on his lap and before Loke knew what was happening, her warm lips crushed against his revealing the love and passion Lucy had kept hidden deep inside. After a few seconds Loke melted into the kiss, only love and lust was shared between the two until they had to break for air. Both panting heavily and faces stained red, they carefully got up and decided to head back to Lucy's house because the lack of warmth was affecting them both.

They walked hand in hand all the way in a comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts of the recently made memories which had just turned their lives around. Any passers bye could clearly see they were in love and were envious to say the least.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe what happened! I have never let out my feelings since my last boyfriend used me and then chucked me away like a piece of trash. Wow, I feel on top of the world. A near to perfect boyfriend by my side, many loving friends and an overall happy life. I just had the best day of my life so far and I can't wait for the days to come.

I'm also really proud of myself for confronting Loke like that, I didn't think I had the guts, ha ha. But Loke would have made a move as well if I hadn't interrupted? I guess he might have tried but I probably would have turned him down. How messed up am I!

The only thing I worried about was Mira ... Oh god not only her but the whole guild! Soooo much teasing is heading my way. Though I wonder what Loke is thinking about, I hope he he wont return to being a player...

Lokes POV

OH MY GOD! I can't believe this! I never thought she would actually go out with me, let alone confess her love. I feel over the moon. I didn't even need to make the first move. Just one problem, I promised I would never hurt her, which isn't a lie! But I'm goin' to need to reign in my play boy ways. I don't want to be a playboy but it's become an instinct because I have acted that way for years to mask the hurt and fear of dying in the human world.I will have to do this for Lucy, she is the one who saved from that deadly fate.

But how quick do I take things? Lucy isn't like the other girls I have been out with, and she has had a traumatic past with dating. There is also the spirit king to deal with, it should be fine I mean I have dated many women before, just as long as I don't get her pregnant I will be fine. hmmm and i can't let her talk with Aries,I don't want her to know about my past...

Normal POV

As Loke and Lucy got to her apartment Lucy reached for her keys and started to unlock the door.

"have a great night my princess." Loke said, waving goodbye. As he was about a to return to the spirit world he felt Lucy gently grab his hand. He looked up to find her flustered and looking away from him. Lucy quickly blurted out,

"the forfeit was to spend a day **and** night together" she mumbled. Loke chuckled, more in surprise than anything else. He didn't think she would take that part seriously, Mira only added that part in to tease her.

"as you wish." he said leaning down and giving her a quick but tender kiss. Lucy went on tiptoes so she could reach Loke's lips and then they both walked into the dark apartment, Lucy flicked on the lights and excused herself so she could quickly change for bed. Loke sat down on a chair and patiently waited for her to return.

Loke looked around Lucy's apartment and found everything as it usually was except for in the corner was a large stack of books (which were placed there by virgo) from the bookstore and his hand-made one stood there as well. Lucy's doll or Michelle was sitting on her desk and some stationary was still left out. He guessed she had written a letter or her book earlier on and had been too busy to tidy up (which was very unusual). Loke smiled to himself as he thought of Lucy being too worked up about their date to do anything except make sure she looked her best.

After a few minutes Lucy walked back out of the bathroom wearing black and white checkered pyjama shorts and a black pyjama top with white lace around bottom of it. She walked past Loke and climbed into her bed; she shuffled over leaving room for a second person. When Loke still didn't move she sighed and patted the space next to her as a signal for Loke to join her.

Loke sat there stunned until he managed to say "are you sure Lucy?"

"yeah I'm sure, but if you can't because it takes up too much magical power to stay in the human world you can go back to the spirit world instead." Lucy replied.

"no of course I can stay, I'm not the strongest celestial spirit for nothing y'know." after that he stripped down to his boxers leaving a surprised Lucy flustered. He then climbed in beside her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I love you so much Lucy. I'm glad we spent today together even if it was through a forfeit." Loke whispered into her ear.

"I love you too and to be honest when I found out the forfeit was to go on a date with you, deep down inside I was glad I had lost but I would have liked to of seen if you would have survived if you went on a date with Erza..." Lucy mumbled half asleep hugging Loke back and burying her head into his chest.

"No I think she might have killed me..." Loke let out a nervous laugh,"But I should warn you I am VERY possessive, so to show that you are mine I need to do some thing, but don't worry It's nothing big."

Before Lucy could answers she felt soft lips touching her neck and a gentle sucking. A small gasp emitted from her lips and Loke stopped to look at her with a devious smile. She touched her neck to feel the warmth radiating from the place Loke had touched. She climbed over him and out of bed to the mirror in her bathroom where she saw the small red mark.

"Oh Loke! Now what are the guild going to think! Mira is definitely going to find out now!" Lucy cried out in frustration.

"good, then all the boys will know you're mine." Loke went to where Lucy was standing and his arms wrapped securely round her waist. Lucy sighed in defeat whilst Loke slowly dragged her back into the bed.

"You're just lucky I love you!" Lucy said in a stern voice.

"I love you too." replied Loke, kissing her softly on the nose.

After a while they both surrendered to sleep and spent the long night in each others arms.

_The next morning..._

The soft glow of the morning sun shone through a slit in the curtains giving Lucy's room an orange glow to it. The newly formed couple were lying asleep hugging each other whilst immersed in dreams. As they were deep in the depths of sleep and blissfully unaware of their surroundings, an unexpected visitor was about to burst through the door. A moment later someone knocked at the door. Lucy and Loke were to deep in slumber and were surprisingly unable to hear the Loud and repetitive knocking.

"Luce! Luce, it's me Natsu! Open up, you shut your window so I can't get in that way. Me and happy were wondering if you have any food and then I wanna take a quick nap in your bed with you! I'm gonna give you to the count of three or I'm breaking in! One... Two... Three!" with a loud bang Natsu broke down the door, consequently waking Lucy and Loke from their peaceful slumber. As Natsu walked in with happy he stopped in horror as he got to the bedroom. "Luce I still wanna know what a date is... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED! " Natsu shouted looking over at the now fully awake and alarmed Loke. "I'm the one who is supposed to be sleeping beside you like every other night..." Natsu whined.

"he lllllllikes her." giggled happy to himself.

Loke, now fully awake realised what Natsu had just said and shouted back. "you sleep in her bed every night! I knew you snuck in there sometimes, but every night! Lucy tell me this isn't true!"

Lucy pushed herself up into a sitting position and yawned whilst rubbing her eyes. She groaned to them "one, Natsu your gonna have to repair that damn door y'know and you don't live here get your own food and bed. Two, Loke he sneaks into my bed and I don't realise till I wake up and I then kick him out. Three, I wanna sleep!"

Natsu looked hurt and then mumbled a sorry. He put the door back and left after saying , "I'll see you at the guild Luce..." and Happy chased after him.

"I'm going back to the spirit world quickly to give you time to change and freshen myself up. I will see you at the guild when you're ready, bye." Loke said after giving Lucy a quick kiss and hug. He then disappeared into the spirit world leaving a tired Lucy to get ready and prepare herself for facing the guild which Natsu probably would of informed of the 'Loke in the bed situation' by now.

I wonder what today will hold.

* * *

Celeste: and chapter 7 is done!

Lucy: so I see you caught Gajeel as well. Wow boys are so dumb.

Celeste: Ah yes girls have by far a more superior intellect, Erza, has the mindset of a boy and Juvia... Well Juvia just wanted to see 'her' Gray.

Lucy: Yes I agree. well at least I wont ever be tricked like that.

Celeste: we will see about that!

Lucy: bring it on! Hey viewers, please review to help me escape Celeste's trap!

Celeste: Or review to help me trap her.

Lucy:wha..

Celeste:SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER MY AMAZING VIEWERS!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friends finding out

Revenge is sweet

* * *

thanks for all the reviews :D

leoslady4ever: ha ha yeah, i would love to see Loke teaching a class hmmm maybe he should give Natsu a lesson :)

Mirajane S Erza S: Ah yes our poor gullible Lucy probably would have fallen for that !

kerri leilua321: Awww thanks i love your enthusiasm! please keep reviewing :D

Guest:Thank you so much please keep reviewing!

some person: Yup and they sure do look make a cute couple. :)

Meeee: Ohhh yes I agree if only men would actually do something like that on date!

* * *

Celeste: finally back on track and no mistakes this week!

Lucy: its only a matter of time...

Natsu: Lushhhy Want to go on a mission!

Lucy:not right now... although I do need rent money.

Celeste: wait you can't o now! I-um- finally let everyone go and um a publisher is now waiting in that room because he loved your book sooo much he wants to publish it!

lucy: WHAT! hang on, I wont fall for your tricks.

Celeste: do you really want to mak that risk?

Lucy: Fine, (walks into the room)

Celeste: HA HA HA, I finally got you!

Natsu: Grrr but I want to go on a mission.

Celeste: Dont worry you will be joining them soon!

Natsu: YAY!

Celeste: you're such an idiot *facepalms* it's a shame I still don't own the characters though :( well on with the story!

* * *

Lucy's POV

After making sure for about the 100th time that I looked ok in the mirror I slowly made my way out of my apartment. I locked the door behind me and took a nice stroll by the river because I was in no rush to get to the guild, as I'm not sure what it's going to be like when I got there. Once again the sailor shouted over from the boat, but this time he said something I wasn't expecting.

"hey Lucy, I heard what that orange haired prick did to you, I'm so sorry. If I ever see him I promise I will kick his ass for you!" he shouted over, sympathy drenching his voice. I stopped In my tracks and turned my head to look at him.

"what are you talking about." I asked as I became increasingly more worried.

"well Natsu, I think his name is, was running down the street yelling abo..." before he could finish I was sprinting in the direction of the guild, anger and nerves building up inside of me. What the hell had the idiot told everyone!

I stood panting just outside the guild doors, once I had got my breathing under control from the sprinting I burst through the doors to find Natsu yelling to the entire guild members who had huddled round a large table, which he was standing on the top of.

"yes, yes you heard me right! Loke was violating her, he forced his way into her bed and I swear he did things to her 'cause Luce was bright red when I saw her..." Natsu was shouting to anyone who would listen.

"Natsu are you sure that was what happened? Maybe Loke was supposed to be there. Lucy and him might have been, y'know spending some 'special' time together." Erza said, her nose started to bleed and you could see she was imaging the stuff me and Loke could of been doing. My anger got mixed with embarrassment, all the guild knew Erza was a closet pervert but I didn't like that she was thinking of me and Loke that way.

"no, no im sure she didn't want him there! Lucy never allows any guys in her room unless its me or Gray!" once he had said that the whole guild erupted into low murmurs. Great now they thought I liked Gray and Natsu!

Then suddenly Juvia burst out with," Lucy will not have Juvia's Gray-Sama, Juvia will not allow it! Juvia will slip poison into her drink, yes, yes Juvia thinks that will be the best way." Juvia started saying. It was more to herself than the rest of Fairy Tail but everyone heard it none the less.

Normal POV

A hushed silence fell over everyone when they felt a dark aura sweeping through the guild from where Lucy stood. They all now realised she had arrived but did not want to approach her, incase her anger was vented out on them. Natsu being the idiot he is decided to run over to Lucy and give her a what-he-thought-was-comforting hug.

" are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you this morning I was just confused. I will beat up Loke when I next see him for forcing himself into your bed and violating you." Natsu said this whilst punching his fist in the air in determination. Lucy slowly raised up her arm and swiftly hit him on the head.

"owwwwww what was that for?" Natsu moaned while holding his now injured head.

" y-you idiot! I l-let Loke into my b-bed and he did certainly NOT v-violate me!" Lucy stuttered as she spoke to not only Natsu but the whole guild.

"but why was he in your bed?" Natsu enquired

"well one it was part of the forfeit from the drinking contest." a lot of ahhhhhs echoed through the room in understanding until Lucy continued by saying,"and me and Loke are going out together now" she finished in a lower tone hoping no one could hear her.

Everyone started shouting in surprise (or in disappointment) as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Everyone turned their heads as Loke entered with a puff of golden smoke from the spirit world.

"that's right, Lucy is officially mine so all you guys better stay away from her!" Loke shouted out cockily, draping his arm around her shoulder and earning himself a hit on the head from Lucy. Loke sat in the same position as Natsu as they both held their heads in pain. Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down.

"can I have an apple juice please Mira." Lucy said to the Mage who was behind the bar drying cups.

"sure thing Lucy. So you're going out with Loke now, oooooh os that a love bite I see on your neck?." Mira said with a smile on her face. Levy and Wendy had sat next to Lucy in hopes of finding out how it happened.

Mira bent down and whispered into Lucy's ear"We all know that's not a bruise Lucy." before standing back up and saying"yes, we are and this isn't a love bite it is a-uh b-bruise! Also I know you were the one who organised the drinking contests just so I would go on a date with Loke." Lucy said and then began sipping her drink which had been placed there moments before.

"ahhh so you found out about that. Well no harm done, I mean if anything you should be thanking me. So tell us how it happened!" Mira said leaning on the bar, levy and Wendy leaned in closer to listen as well. Loke came over as Lucy was about to start and put his arms around her waist.

"hey there beautiful, do you need help in re telling our love story?" Loke whispered in a seductive voice, his hot breath against Lucy's cool skin made her shudder.

"no I think I can tell it but thanks anyway." she said whilst giving him a small smile. He bent down and gave Lucy a soft kiss on her lips which effectively made Lucy's heart thump harder in her chest. He then went back over and started telling his elaborate version of their date to the guys.

At this point Mira, Levy and Wendy were giggling and nudging each other but Lucy decide to ignore them. "any way as you know we had to go on a date so when he got to my house..." Lucy began telling them the story. Many ahhhhs and oohs had been said through out it and by the end all three girls were jealous of Lucy's date, after all she had ended up with one of Fairy Tails most loving and (not to mention) handsome men.

"oh I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Levy said, glancing over to Gajeel.

"ah Lucy you are really lucky! I can't wait to find someone like that." Wendy said as she looked over at Romeo.

"yeah, maybe I should quit match making and find myself someone for once. Who could I pick..." Mira wondered, her eyes were scanning the room for potential dates and stopped at Fried.

It was Lucy's turn to tease them now, with a smirk on her lips she began saying in a sing-song voice. "sooooo we have the mismatched love of levy and... Gajeel." Levy's face turned burgundy as Lucy said Gajeel's name and she looked down at the floor. "the young love of Wendy and... Romeo." as Wendy heard this she nearly fell off her chair but Carla caught her just in time. "and the lovebirds Mira and... Fried." Mira looked surprised yet amused and Lucy sat back with a smug look on her face. "and I don't really need to say this because we all know who Juvia likes its...Gray.' Juvia silently nodded in agreement; wild fantasies rushed through Juvia's head and the girls lost her to a world of dreams.

"hmm well done Lucy. Say have you ever thought of matchmaking?" said Mira as she looked hopefully at Lucy.

"nah too much hassle, I have my own love life and stuff to deal with." Lucy replied, finishing off her drink. "speaking of stuff I need to deal with..." Lucy mumbled as Natsu made his way over.

"Luccccyyyyy. Tell me it's not true! Say you're not actually going out with the playboy!" Natsu whined whilst looking at Lucy with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu but it's true, I kinda love him, so yeah." she said awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"noooo does that mean I can't sleep with you anymore?" Natsu flung himself at Lucy and smothered her in a bone breaking hug constricting her air ways. Lucy was suddenly able to breathe properly when out of no where Natsu was lifted off the ground and flung into one of the guilds wall.

A stunned Lucy looked up to see a pissed off Loke growling at Natsu,"don't you EVER touch my girlfriend again flame brain!" Loke warned

"oh yeah and so what if I do orange juice!" Natsu taunted, he jumped up from where he fell to the floor and brushed himself off.

"I will kick your ass into next month fire freak!" Loke shouted back, Lucy groaned from where she sat as she knew what was going to happen next. Natsu once again walked over to where Lucy sat and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before cockily saying,

"fine, bring it on star princess !" with that said a battle started between the two of them in the middle of the guild which resulted in nearly everyone joining in just for fun.

Wendy let out a small squeal before darting out the guild door, narrowly missing a flying chair. Mira watched curiously to see what Romeo would do. Soon after Wendy had run out of the guild, Romeo stopped fighting and with worry drenching his features and followed Wendy out the guild. Mira inwardly cheered and found herself being overly happy that there may soon be young love floating in the air.

"Oh how I wish Elfman would act like that towards me! So, how does it feel to have two people fighting over you?" Evergreen asked as she sat down in the empty seat next to Lucy where Wendy had previously sat.

"don't even get me started..." Lucy moaned as she rested her head on the bar and tried to block out the loud noise everyone was making...

* * *

Macarov: Hey celeste everyone seems to be disappearing from the guild. you havent seen them by any chance, have you?

Celeste: Ummm nope, not at all! w-why would you say t-that!

Macarov: I was just wondering! why are you so stressed out?

Celeste: oh no reason, im just uh worried for them.

Macarov: Oh well maybe people could review and tell us where they are.

Celeste: Yeah, or tell me what they think about the story *whispers to the readers* Please don't tell him*

Macarov: did you say something/

Celeste: yeah i um said, PLEASE REVIEW *bows down*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

revenge is sweet-

A night to remember

* * *

I know I say it every chapter but I can't thank the people who review enough! Especially those who review on every chapter!

nance-chan: Ha ha yeah Natsu really is an idiot! please keep reviewing :)

Wolf Fairy Dragon: Thank you so much for your support!

Mirajane S Erza S: Have a look below to see how Macarov reacted to that plan of yours! Thanks for helping me capture the characters ha ha :D

leoslady4ever: Yay I'm glad you like it! I find it so fun to write the conversations :)!

Imlookingforaname: hmm does Natsu like Lucy or doesn't he? Ha ha I don't know... Or do I! O.O

Meeee: I don't think Natsu will learn he is just too, dense lol!

Guest: he is isn't he! Well I guess a lion needs to keep his mate :)

Some person: thank you so much! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Celeste: hello, hello, hello!

Macarov: I still haven't been able to find them! We are beginning to lose our reputation!

Celeste: Um yeah that is a bit of a problem... but I have something that will cheer you up.

macarov: Hmmmm I'm listening.

Celeste:Well you see... *bends down and whispers in his ear*

Macarov: you have_ those_ types of book! um w-why would I l-like them!

Celeste: OK but if you're interested they're in that room over there *walks in the opposite direction.

Macarov: I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look... Oh hello everyone! I have been looking for you everywhere! are you here to checkout the books as well.

Gray: You idiot you have been tricked by Celeste.

Everyone: CELESTE!

Celeste: Well I still don't own Fairy Tail or the characters but lets start reading!

* * *

Lucy's POV

After that, how should i put it, annoying day in the guild where everyone found out about mine and Loke's love, things started to change. At first it seemed just as normal as ever and to be honest i was enjoying having Loke as my boyfriend, but then I stopped hanging out with the other guys as much, it seemed as if they were scared to come near me for some reason! Natsu has stopped coming to my apartment and although i hate to admit it I am beginning to miss his idiotic demeanor, his goofy grin and boy does my fridge look full!

Loke has been round my house every night and we have spent a lot of time together which has been perfect, we would watch a movie, go to the park or even just sit and talk (something Natsu wouldn't be able to do as he has never been able shut his mouth for more than 5 seconds). In the past few weeks me and him have been going on missions alone together and I must admit it feels pretty good! I get all the reward money as no towns or buildings are destroyed and Loke has been incredibly sweet to me. Of course there are times when he needs to go back to the spirit world, but then i just hang out with Levy, or(rather surprisingly) Evergreen. She is really nice when you get past the freaky power that turns you to stone at one glance...

Anyways today Loke and I have a date at the lake again for our 2 month anniversary and I'm really excited! I guess I better get ready, I need a shower, get the clothes ready, buy a present...

_2hours later_

Ok everything has been done except the gift! Tonight I'm wearing a loose black top with stars in the bottom corner, white shorts, black tights with a star pattern on them and white vans. This time I'm also going to bring my black leather jacket in case it gets cold! My hair is tied into two pony tails with my new white ribbons.

What do i do about the present? Oh I know... I ran into my table and picked up my small pink phone and dialed in the number.

"hello?"

"Hey, Levy-chan I'm in desperate need of some help! Are you free?" I asked.

"Oh hey Lucy-chan! Yeah I'm free, what do you need help with?" I heard her voice full of question.

"Well its mine and Loke's two month anniversary and i need help picking out a present. Can you meet me at the towns center in half an hour?"

"Of course, I will see you there!" Levy said before shutting off the phone.

I am so glad i have a friend like Levy. I grabbed my things before heading out.

The afternoon sun was shining as I walked onto my street and took a left to get to the towns Center. It was very crowded but i soon found Levy standing by the azure blue waterfall, She began waving ferociously to get my attention. "hey Lu-chan are you ready! And by the way may I say you look particularly breath-taking, Loke won't know what hit him!" she yelled running up to me and giving me a hug.

"you bet! And thank you so much I tried really hard ha ha! But I'm still stuck on what to buy Loke." I said as I felt disappointed in myself. Shouldn't a girlfriend be able to do this stuff with ease?

"Don't worry its a tricky thing to do, hmmmmm let's see so what does he like? Maybe you could get him something magical, something to do with keys, memories." Levy pondered stroking her chin as if she had a small beard.

"I've got it! In a little shop I saw earlier they had a bunch of keys and in each key you can put a picture or video of a memory, it's perfect!" I shouted in triumph, already grabbing Levy's hand and dragging her in the direction of the shop. Maybe I'm not such of a bad girlfriend after all!

"wooooo go Lu-chan" she said whilst laughing. As we reached the little shop called precious presents I gently pushed the door open and went inside with Levy following behind, a small bell chimed stating our entrance.

We walked over to the back of the shop and in the corner were the keys i was searching for. There, sitting on a dusty shelf was an elegant mahogany box, inside were the twelve keys, each had a different and unique style but were equally beautiful. Levy stared in shock and gasped. " Lucy, these are perfect you have to get them!"

"yeah and I probably wouldn't of thought of them without your help. Wow they're a bit pricey but at least I have been saving up!(there goes my rent money)" I said smiling at her.

I grabbed the box and went over to the till where a small lady in her mid thirties stood. She had a gentle face, baby blue eyes and bright blue hair to match. "how can I help you ladies?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"I would like to buy these please." I said setting down the box on the till and rummaging through my purse to bring out the money.

"wow, you have such a great taste! These were made especially for celestial wizards and are quite rare. Do you know what a celestial wizard is?" she asked looking up at me whilst wrapping the present in delicate paper and placing it in a white bag which was tied with a blue ribbon.

"actually I happen to be a celestial wizard, I'm getting these for my boyfriend who is a celestial being, Leo the lion to be exact." I said smiling proudly to the shop owner and handing over the (last of my rent) money.

"oh wow, this seems like destiny! Here I will give you something else." she whispered mischievously whilst rummaging behind the till.

"no you really don't have to!" I began before I was cut off by her saying.

"nonsense think of it as a gift and promise me you will visit this shop again in repayment!" she said handing me the bag and giving me a jokey but firm look whilst saying "and don't look at it until you get home 'Kay!"

"thank you so much, by the way you remind me of a women who runs Dolly's Cafe on the other side of town! She has said the exact same thing to me before."They looked very similar except for the different hair colours and i was really curious.

"Why, yes! She is my mother! well isn't this a coincidence. Next time you see her say hello from me, will you?" She asked as she clapped her hands in joy, she sure was an energetic women.

"Of course, may I ask your name?" I thought it would be best to know otherwise it would sound a bit random.

"I'm sorry I forgot to say! My name is Reyra, have a good day"

"I promise I will come back, let's go Levy-chan." I said. We walked out of the shop waving goodbye to the mysterious and bubbly women. "Levy I have to go home and finish off getting ready but thank you so much for helping me out!"

"no worries Lu-chan, good luck on your date tonight and tell me what the thing she gave you was later." no sooner had she said that she was running off to the guild whilst waving.

Before she was out of ear shot i quickly shouted. " And say hi to Gajeel from me! 'Cause I know you're going to see him!" I began to giggle as she abruptly stopped before quickly darting around the corner in embarrassment.

Normal POV

As Lucy arrived home she placed the bag on her desk and took out the parcel, after carefully unwrapping it she put all of her most treasured memories with Loke in each key before re-wrapping the present and putting it back in the pretty bag. She then quickly re-applied her make up and tidied up hair before reaching into the bag to pull out what the mysterious item the shop owner had given her. She rummaged around until she felt her hand clasp something small yet heavy. As she pulled it out she saw it was a small heart-shaped music box, on the front of it was all the star signs constellations. After admiring its beauty, Lucy pried it open and it played a beautiful melody called 'a star filled night' she knew this because it was a lullaby her mother always used to sing to her when she was younger to get her to sleep at night. A new emotional wave washed through her body and tears sprung to her eyes but she quickly snapped out of her reminiscent trance as she felt familiar strong muscular arms entangle themselves around her waist and a soft voice singing in her ear.

_"many a stars fill the night sky_  
_Gleaming and shimmering from a high._  
_Many a stars show you the way_  
_Always trustworthy and there to stay._

_They dance, they sing, they light your path_  
_And shield you from the worlds evil wrath._  
_When you grow weak and your lost in the crowd_  
_Look up to the sky and past the clouds._

_Remember child they are your friends_  
_And they will support you until the end._  
_So try to stay faithful with all your might_  
_And look towards the star filled night._

The song was already half way through but Loke finished singing the rest of it as the melancholy song ended and Lucy snapped shut the music box with a sigh. Loke left a trail of butterfly kisses up her neck until she turned around and crushed her lips to his in a passionate moment of love. She then tucked her head Into Loke's neck and whispered. "my mother used to sing me that song when I was little."

"Lucy I'm glad you know that song because it portrays my love perfectly for you." his voice was low and full of sincerity. Lucy looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you so much." Lucy whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered back. Their lips rejoined in desperation. Loke tilted Lucy's head up and deepened the kiss earning a moan from Her. The night plans were soon forgotten as Loke pushed Lucy onto the soft bed their clothes were soon piled on the floor until only under garments were left. Their bodies entangled with each other desperately trying to gain more contact. All of a sudden Loke stopped. He rested his head on Lucy's and said whilst panting "Lucy are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop if we carry on."

"you silly lion, I need this, I love you so much and I want to spend the night with you." she said. Smiling and tucking a loose strand of hair behind Loke's ear earning a purr from Loke. This made Lucy giggle.

"I love you so much." they both said in unison before carrying on with their act of love whilst the starry night sky shone down on them...

The next morning Lucy and Loke woke up in each others arms both feeling pleased and very satisfied. As the morning light trickled through the windows Lucy buried her head further into Lokes chest trying to shield her eyes.

"morning Lucy." Loke mumbled, stroking Lucy's hair.

"morning, I forgot to give you my present, sorry." Lucy mumbled into his chest, her voice layered with sleep.

"I think you made up for it last night." he's said whilst laughing, Lucy's face turned bright red. "but here I have my present to you." Loke reached out and grabbed a small box wrapped in blue paper and tied with a silver string. He handed it to Lucy and she delicately unwrapped it. Inside was a white box, as she opened the lid she let out a gasp.

"Loke it's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed. Inside the box were two bracelets, one was more feminine and the other had a more masculine design. Loke reached out and clasped one of them on Lucy's wrist and then he clasped the other onto his own.

"have a look at what it has written on it." Loke said, pointing to the writing. On Loke's it read 'My shining star is my hope, It has helped me find my way ...' and the little poem continued onto Lucy's saying, 'My shining star is a dear friend, One who will always be there to stay.' Lucy began to cry and thank Loke many a times over. He waited patiently and cuddled her for comfort.

Lucy stopped after a short while and said "here is my present to you, I hope you enjoy it." handing Loke the neatly wrapped present in the delicate bag. Loke took it from her grasp and pulled the mahogany case out. With a quizzical look on his face he opened it and was stunned to see the twelve keys. Lucy began to laugh and grabbed the first key, a gold one which had an array of shapes coming out the top like fireworks, she touched it to his heart and a memory began to play.

This particular memory was of when Lucy and Loke first met and how he had hit on her until he found out she was a celestial wizard. The memory slowly began to fade away and Loke grabbed her into a huge hug as he whispered into her ear emotion overflowing in his voice. "Lucy I could never of asked for anything more this is wonderful never, have I had such a loving girlfriend!"

Lucy hugged him back and replied. "I left 4 keys blank for memories to come or anything you want to put on them." she said whilst smiling.

"this has been the best two months in my whole existence! I have never been so happy!" Loke exclaimed in joy.

"me neither." Lucy replied. They stayed in each others arm for a while longer lost in their thoughts. Strangely Lucy was excited to tell Levy, Mira and the rest of the girls what happened, how will they react? And what about Natsu? He has been acting strange lately, I'm going to have a talk with him...

* * *

Celeste: so what did you think?

Everyone: We don't care!

Celeste: Well if youre going to be like that I won't let you out...

Everyone: ok we are sorry please let us out!

Celeste: well I will let you out next chapter as long as the viewers review a lot!

Everyone:REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The party, natsu and a worried Loke.-  
Revenge is sweet

* * *

A/N I will be really quick! I am hinting of writing three Christmas specials, one LoLu, one GrayLu and one NaLu. What do you think? I would probably post them in a few days time but let me know what you think! Thanks! :) :) :D

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To all my lovely reviewers! Here, have some fish! *starts chucking fish to everyone* Happy: Noooooo give the fish to meeeeee!

MiraJane and Erza S: sadly, no :'( I felt it was unfair to keep them locked up so I will have to let them free. (and hope they don't kill me!)

butlerjeeves: thank you so much! And the fairies send their thanks to you for contributing a review to set them free :)

Imlookingforaname:Mwahaha I'm sorry I'm such a teaser :) and yes there might be some drama coming (or I might be trying to throw you off track by lying to you) :D please keep viewing!

Some person: scroll down and you will see the fairies being set free! And the question is not does Natsu like Lucy, it is do **you** want Natsu to like Lucy? Ha ha

Leoslady4ever: awww thanks and yes it is so sweet it's giving me a tooth ache .

Azaa: wow I am so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing :)

Guest: yay I'm glad you enjoyed it, please keep reviewing!

Meeee: well have a read and we will see how Mira reacts ha ha :)

A special thanks to all those who review regularly!

* * *

Celeste: so another chapters been written and now I guess it's time to let you out...

Everyone: FINALLY!

Celeste:but before I do you need to thank the people who reviewed!

Everyone: thank you so much! We love you!

Celeste: okay I will let you out now. *unlocks door*

Gajeel: _you are so dead..._

Erza: _wait till I get my hands on you..._

Lucy: I thought we were friends!

Happy:aye!

Everyone: Let's get her!

Celeste: quick lets get reading and I will see you at the bottom of the page like always. Bye!

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy and Loke were walking hand in hand towards the guild, discussing what they would do tomorrow. Loke had the 12 keys Lucy had given him on a chain attached to his black jeans. With that he was wearing a white top and the bracelet he got for him and Lucy to wear on his wrist. Lucy also had her keys on her usual chain but they were attached to a black mini skirt and hung loosely on the side. She was also wearing a white top but it clung tightly to her body, unlike Loke's, and on her right wrist shone the bracelet he had given her. They looked like the perfect couple and matched in every way possible, many passers stopped and stared in envy or 'awwwwed' at the cuteness of it all (little did the they know how different their personalities were.). Both had huge grins on their faces as they finished their brief conversation and entered the rowdy Fairy Tail guild.

Loke bent down and gave Lucy a quick hug and kiss before saying,"I'm going to go talk to Gray, but I will see you in a bit yeah?"

"sure thing, I need to see Mira anyway." Lucy said, returning the hug. As she walked up to the bar, she sat down in her normal seat and ordered a pineapple juice.

"so what are you so happy about?" asked Mira while placing the juice in front of Lucy and trying to tease Her. Lucy clasped the cup between her two hands and raised to her lips in order to take a sip. Being careful of the mini umbrella placed in the cup, she let the sweet juice run down her dry throat.

"w-what do you mean." replied Lucy nearly choking on her drink.

"you can't fool me, something has happened between you and Loke and it's written all over your face! Your not even trying to hide it." Mira said, a smirk on arising on her lips. Lucy couldn't deny she did want to tell Mira but now she doubted her earlier decision to do that and she was becoming more and more nervous.

After a short while of thinking Lucy let out a long sigh and decided she might as well tell her now or she would just find out from Loke later.

"okay! You got me. Well last night me and Loke... W-well, y'know..." Lucy mumbled fiddling with the delicate, pink, mini umbrella placed in her drink.

"I knew it!" Mira quickly rang a bell that appeared from no where, effectively scaring Lucy and silencing the guild. "Attention everyone Loke and Lucy became one last night. Come to the bar and collect your bet money if you won and your bet was in the 2 month period. Secondly a party for them starts now in celebration which means, alcohol, booze and liquor!" Mira announced to the whole guild. Cheers and moans sounded throughout the guild and Lucy sat there mortified, unable to move in case she brought more attention upon herself and wishing she was invisible at that moment.

Immediately everyone was drinking, laughing and dancing. Loke was once again exaggerating the nights events to all the men and Lucy could faintly hear Elf Man muttering. 'that is so... MANLY!' over the racket the guild was making.

Lucy POV

Oh my god! How could Mira do this? I have now had at least 10 people coming up and congratulating me (including Laxus and Gajeel) about how they were relieved because they never thought I would get laid! I need to get out of here and fast, maybe I could take this time to talk to Natsu. Wait, where is he I swear I saw him fighting Gray a minute ago about stripping... Hmmmm the only place I can think of him going is the Sakura trees...

Suddenly all the boys around Loke started wolf whistling to me and shouting things such as, 'wow I never knew our timid Lucy could be so wild' and 'maybe next time I could join them.' that was the last straw. "Loke when I get back I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, running out the doors to escape any further embarrassment.

I ran up the cobbled street towards the Sakura trees, leaving my guild mates behind (and a bit of my embarrassment!) as I reached my destination I slowed down and began to walk carefully, taking in my surroundings. The mellow sky was turning orange as the evening haze chased away any traces of the baby blue day sky, a gentle breeze ruffled my hair and cooled me down after being stuck in the stuffy guild. The pink Sakura trees swayed in the breeze, loose petals fluttering in the wind creating a beautiful scene of petals dancing in the wind. At a closer look I recognised a familiar pink haired boy blending in with these petals and staring out over magnolia.

I walked over to him and sat down, never taking my eyes off of his melancholic face. "you ok Natsu?" I asked gently. After a minute of no reply I waved my hand in front of his face effectively snapping him out of his trance. He slowly twisted his head towards me giving me one of his famous grins.

"hey, Luce what brings you up here?" he asked looking at me with concern.

I sighed and replied. "Actually I came up here to see if you were alright, 'cause you've been acting, well how should I put it, weird recently."

He tilted his head in confusion and said, "how have I been acting weird?"

I began to say, " we'll your usually a dense idiot..."

"HEY," Natsu shouted in defence,

"geez you're just like Loke, let me finish. But in the past few weeks you have been so considerate towards me especially since I have been going out with Loke. So what's up?" I asked, gazing up to the fiery sky.

"hmmmm, well I guess it's because I know how much of a playboy Loke is y'know, and I hate seeing my nakama get hurt so I don't want you to be hurt by him. Especially since you're my best friend. Also I don't like what he has been saying to all the men about you behind your back, it makes you look, kinda, bad and not Lucy-like at all!" Natsu said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"oh Natsu thank you so much for caring, but I trust Loke and I know he was a playboy but he has promised me, especially since he knows what my past experiences have been like. Please give him a chance! oh actually there's one thing I wouldn't mind knowing though. What has he been saying behind my back?" I enquired, now looking at him straight in his onyx eyes.

"I would rather not say. If you want to know, ask him yourself and if you really trust him believe what he says but if there ever comes a time when you can't trust him or he hurts you, I will be there for you, I will help you out and tell you all of his secrets so please take care." as he finished he looked at me with pleading eyes and all I could do was nod.

I then looked at him and gave his shoulder a push so he rolled down the hill with a stunned look on his face.

"yup you're definitely not Natsu, he would never say anything like that!" I said in a fit of laughter.

"oh really!" he said, a huge mischievous grin appearing on his face as he ran up to me and in return pushed me down the hill. (being the idiot he is he tripped and tumbled down after me).  
We sat there laughing and he gave me a hug.

Normal POV

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, lost in thoughts before deciding to head back to the guild. As they entered, the party was in full swing and many were drunk and swaying from side to side in a weird dance whilst chanting a slurred rhyme of some sort which went along the line of;

'Lucy, Lucy, our pure little maid,  
met a lion and got herself laid,  
now she is taken so boys stay away,  
else Loke will get you and you'll be his next pray!'

the little chant finished a loud cheer erupted before another round started up again.

Lucy who was now as red as a tomato, stuttered a quick goodbye to Natsu. Firstly she went over to where Loke was sitting and swiftly hit him on the head (she considered it as payback for getting the guys to wolf whistle at her) and then scurried off to a dark corner, taking a seat next next to Levy so she could borrow a book to read. Natsu walked off to find gray as he hadn't finished his fight about his stripping habits yet...

The party went late into the night and at the end the only ones who remained were the drunks who had passed out.

Lucy had drifted asleep at around 1 o'clock and Loke carried her home in his arms. Mira witnessed this and sneakily took a picture which would later be hung around the guild...

Lokes POV

Earlier on I had snuck out of the party because I wanted to know where Lucy had gone off to at such a weird time. I soon caught up to her and found she was under the Sakura trees sitting next to the baka Natsu. They were deep in conversation and she had a worried look on her face whilst Natsu had a protective one. I was very curious and began to listen carefully and heard Natsu warning her about me and the things I have said about her.

I felt a wave of anger run through me. How dare he say that to Lucy! Of course Lucy can trust me! But then it hit me... What I had said in the guild! Worry and guilt flooded through me like ice-cold water, I had made sure that the men wouldn't tell anyone of what I said but I had forgot about Natsu... If Lucy found out what I said about her I will surely end up being dumped, so she must never find out! I didn't do it to intentionally hurt her! I was just so pleased to have finally got her I wanted to let all the guys know how truly wonderful she is! Maybe I exaggerated a bit too much...

Shit how did I go wrong this quickly? Maybe I Shouldn't talk to the guys anymore, is that even possible? firstly I need to make sure Lucy doesn't find out!

As I was worrying about that I saw Lucy playfully push Natsu down the hill and in return he did the same, they sat at the bottom and he embraced he in a tight hug before they sat staring at nothing in particular for a while. I decided that I would have to leave then so they didn't notice me.

Later I will find Natsu and punish him severely for touching Lucy! I did warn him...

* * *

Celeste: *pant* I *pant* give *pant* up! They can kill me if they want.

Gray: Oh no, we don't want to kill you...

Juvia: Juvia thinks torture would be best suited...

Macarov: agreed!

Celeste: noooooo, I need to write more chapters.

Natsu: you will have plenty of time for that!

Gajeel: everyone review on what we should do to Celeste.

Erza: Or simply tell us what you think about her rubbish story.

Celeste: HEY! Well I will (hopefully) see you next time. Bye guys... :(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loke acting weird-

Revenge is sweet

* * *

ARIGATOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND THINGS! :D

leoslady4ever: well not ended but certainly getting a tiny bit more bitter (sorry) :)

FairyTailMage101: Yeah it's always good to see another side to Natsu :) and thank you so much!

noodles swag 101:Oh yes definitely give me cream and cookies it's the worst type of torture! *wink, wink* :D

Meeee: Thanks for your support I will start writing them now! :)

Some person: indeed why can't he behave ha ha!

Thank you guys for reviewing! please keep reviewing the chapters to come it helps out a lot!

* * *

Celeste: Hey guys and once again welcome to Revenge is sweet! I am sitting here, tied to a chair...

Natsu: Yup and its time for your punishment to start!

Lucy:Oh how fun this will be!

Erza:Your reviewers have decided your fate for you and it shall be...

Gajeel: DEATH BY COOKIES AND CREAM!

Celeste: Oh no! *Inwardly smirks*

Macarov: Open wide and say ahhh.

Celeste: EVER! *happily opens her mouth*

Gray: Muahahaha!

Celeste: Well I certainly don't own Fairy tail or the crazy maniacs called the characters but lets read this chapter and they might have finished feeding me by the time we have finished reading.

* * *

Normal POV

It had been another five months since the guilds party and everything had seemed to die down, nothing to interesting happened that would be worth telling because everything has followed the same routine. Loke and Lucy loving each other, lots of missions, unpaid rent, Natsu and Gray fighting, among other things. Lucy had never got to ask Loke about what he said as whenever she tried to talk to him about it, something would pop up and distract her or miraculously divert her attention elsewhere.

This didn't bother her too much though, as something else had been eating away at her recently. She had realised in the past few weeks Loke had been around her less and less. He would only ever stay over at night once or twice a week, and Lucy only got to see him for maybe five days a week on average.

She had been spending more and more time with Natsu, which wasn't a problem and although she had fun with him, he always wanted to go on hard missions and this kept Lucy entertained. She gradually grew closer and closer to him; their bond deepening. Although this newly founded bond left Lucy feeling happy it could never replace the love which Lucy felt for Loke.

Lucy always had one question on her mind. What was Loke doing? Was he just using 'too much' magic power and needs rest like he was telling her, was he taking a secret mission from the spirit king, maybe he was planning a surprise? There was one more thing that haunted Lucy but she didn't want to bring herself to admit it, or at least not yet. Of course she trusted him deeply but there was her previous relationships which kept her from giving _anyone_ her complete and utter trust.

There was only one thing which could ease her mind and let her heart rest. She had to talk to the Fairy Tail girls about this.

Lucy POV

I have finally decided to have a sleepover and what's not better than today. I mean Loke won't be around (as per usual). He left another note for me this morning. It went along the same lines as the millions before it.

_To my dear beloved Lucy,_

_My heart is filled with remorse that I can't be with you today and tonight but my power is fading from spending so much time in the human world and complete special missions. Don't call me out as I don't want you using your precious magic power. I will miss you dearly and hopefully I will see you tomorrow and I will make it up to_ you_ tomorrow night._

_Love from your silly lion x_

I was becoming impatient and tired of the 'hopefully in every letter he leaves. I guess he won't mind me having a sleepover with the girls then.

I scrunched up the letter and chucked it in the bin by my desk before grabbing my black coat and heading out into the bitter morning to go to the Fairy Tail guild. I walked in and found all the girls talking at the bar (except for Cana who had passed out on the bar). Only a few guys were actually awake, these included Gajeel, Fried, Elf man and Bixlow, who were all talking to each other about what they had accomplished in the many missions they have taken.

I walked up to the crowded bar and sat down in a vacant seat next to Levy and Erza.

"hey girls!" I said as I sat down, "I was wondering if you were all free tonight for a sleepover? I need to talk to you all about something that's been bothering me and it would be great to have your support." I looked up to see what they thought. I didn't want to delay asking them incase they planned something else, so I got straight to the point.

"Juvia was going to see what Gray was doing but Juvia can make an exception for her ex-love rival." there goes Juvia speaking in third person again, I will never fully understand that girl.

"sure Lu-chan I can't wai!t I will bring snacks and stuff!" Levy gave me a hug and started writing a list using the new magic pen which Gajeel bought her. It never runs out of ink, I really need to get myself one of those.

"oh yes this will be great to get the new gossip... I mean hang out with you all." Mira said with a giggle and set down a vanilla milkshake in front of me, I gave her a quick thanks before turning back to the rest of the girls.

"I will be there as long as there is strawberry cake, got that Levy." Erza said whilst turning to Levy who was hurriedly taking notes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, b-but I'm having a night in with Carla and... Romeo." Wendy said shyly, all the girls let out an awww.

"don't worry just promise me you will have a good night." I said smiling and patting her on the head. She just nodded and turned bright red.

Cana broke the muttering by mumbling,"I will be there but bring alcohol..." before falling back asleep and letting out a few snores, Levy at this point was taking more and more notes frantically.

"count me in, I haven't had a night out in ages. I love Asuka dearly but boy I havent had a girly night out since she was born" Bisca said whilst twirling her gun.

"I wanna finally have a sleepover with you Lucy and I really want to help you out so I will be there." Lisanna said as she helped Mira dry glass cups.

"I will come as Gildarts and I are resting from our last mission." as Laki said this Cana shot off her chair immediately becoming sober.

"oh, crap. I gotta go hide but I will see you later. Just Don't tell my dad I will be there ok?" Cana ran out the doors leaving everyone in fits of laughter. Coincidentally a few seconds after she had left Gildarts burst in shouting for his 'darling Cana' in a sing-song voice. Everyone including me was rolling on the floor laughing. It may have been the first time in weeks since I laughed like this and I must admit I was enjoying it.

After a few minutes kinana piped up, "yeah I will be there for you Lucy!"

"ok is that everyone?" I asked. Everyone cheered before Mira interrupted.

"wait that's a lot of people, 10 I think. You won't be able to be able to fit them all in your apartment, how about we have it here in the guild?"

"that would be great but what I want to talk about needs to be kept between the girls and only the girls, so isn't it a bit public?" I asked not wanting the guys to overhear everything.

"oh don't worry Lucy! We can use one of the big rooms at the back of the guild, no one will bother us!" Mira said, pointing towards a door which I assumed lead to the back of the guild.

"alright, I will see you later, I'm going to go back to my apartment to pack my stuff and get ready, so I will see you in about two hours." I said as I got up and gave them all a hug.

"ok me and Mira will get everything ready here." Lisanna said as she waved good-bye to me.

"alright bye." I just need to get ready now, wow I hope I'm ready to discuss this!

~~ time skip an hour later~~

Normal POV

Lucy had just had her bath and packed her bag. She was now preparing herself for what she was going to say. As she looked in the bathroom mirror, practising what she was going to say she felt those oh-so familiar arms wrap around her waist and hold her perfectly. Lucy let out a sigh of happiness, she missed the warmth and comfort.

"what are you telling the girls?" Loke whispered into her ear. Lucy felt shocked beyond belief and nearly fainted from surprise, instantly being ripped out of her little bubble of comfort.

"L-Loke what are y-you doing here? I thought you were out of magic!" Lucy stuttered as her legs turned to jelly.

"I pushed myself extra hard to come and see my master, I think I need to be... Punished tonight." he said seductively sending a chill down her spine.

"ummm actually I have plans,as I wasn't expecting you to be here I am having a sleepover with the girls. As you heard I'm talking to them about clothes and stuff sooo I'm really sorry but I can't be with you tonight." Lucy said as she turned round and hugged him, burying her head into his firm chest before pulling away and heading to her packed bag.

"can't you put it off tonight, I mean I haven't seen you in ages!" Loke said with sadness present all over his voice and face.

Lucy began to become angry and she abruptly turned around. "and who's fault is that? You keep saying your out of power and you don't want me to bring you out. Seriously! You're the head of the zodiacs, well that's at least what you told me the first time I was worried about you staying over but you refused to go and said you would be fine. You've been disappearing more and more. I'm going out, I will see you later."

"fine if that's how you want." Loke said with anger and hurt before disappearing to the spirit world once again. Honestly, Lucy didn't want him to go but her pride wouldn't let her call him back out. Guilt started to take over.

Lucy stormed through the streets, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She hadn't wanted to say that to Loke, but the emotions she had bottled up escaped her in a moment of weakness. As she walked into the guild Levy jumped up from her seat and took Lucy's hand, unaware of the emotional state Lucy was in. She guided her to the back of the guild, through an empty corridor and into a surprisingly big room.

Lisanna and Mira had laid out a lot of mattresses, in the middle of them was a space where food, games, alcohol, strawberry cheesecake and much more were spread out, It looked a bit like a jammy dodger made from random objects. Everyone was sitting on their own mattress with their things unpacked and ready. Lucy took the last one on the far left which was next to Levy's and Evergreens.

Lucy's POV

I was now getting excited and couldn't wait to get things started! I pushed my worries to the back of my mind. Mira called everyone to the centre.

"so Lucy we are all here to help you, what did you need to talk to us about?" everyone turned to look at me and their stares made me more and more self-conscious.

"u-umm, well I-it's about Loke..." a lot of ahhhh's and hmmmm's sounded throughout the room and it dawned on me that maybe this was bound to happen with Loke, I mean it seems all the girls seem to know this was going to happen! The worry resurfaced once again only moments after I had tried to forget about it.

"well, he has been acting strange the past few weeks, I only see him like twice a week and he only stays for the night very rarely. If he does stay at night he never just wants to cuddle, or watch a movie it's only one thing he wants. Also he always has the same excuse of 'I've ran out of magic power' and I don't know what to do." all the girls looked at me sympathetically but as though they knew this was going to happen.

"he's either telling the truth, on a secret mission for the spirit king or..." I really didn't want to say it but I had to, everyone was waiting eagerly so I looked down and whispered. "or he's..."

* * *

Celeste: that punishment was so good... I mean terrible!

Juvia: Juvia is not satisfied with the level of punishment that was given.

Gray: Maybe we should get her to read her own story I think that's a good punishment.

Erza: Indeed.

Celeste: I have read it and I think it is quite good!

Lucy: Well it isn't bad but I want to know what the reviewers think.

Natsu Me too!

Happy: Aye! Review and tell us what you think. Pweeeeaaasse!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Worries and a sleepover

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Thank you for all the support you have shown to me! I have recently put up a Christmas special so it would be greatly appreciated if you could read and review that as well thank you!

Leoslady4ever: yeah I feel sorry for Lucy but all will be revealed soon... I think :)

Imlookingforanam: maybe he is, maybe he isn't ha ha. But I would still recommend you drenching him in that cold water. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, it was because I have written a Christmas special so maybe you could check that out :D

Guest: Oh yes! Mira can be so evil at times it even scares me! Thank you for reviewing!

butlerjeeves:sorry for the cliffhanger but I love putting them in every now and then!

JazzC20: Yay I'm glad you like it! Please keep reviewing :)

Guest: I hate them to lol but a story needs them every now and then... I think :)

Some person: yeah I really wanted to include them all so they could all help Lucy out!

Meeee: awww you're to kind! Well here's the next chapter for you!

Thank you all once again! Please keep reviewing and have a very merry Christmas!

* * *

Celeste: have you guys finished torturing me yet?

Lucy: yeah I guess so... But you aren't getting a Christmas present from me!

Celeste: ohhhhh but I really want one!

Lucy: nope especially since your making me all depressed in the story!

Celeste: fine but your not getting one either :P

Happy: I got you a present!

Celeste: awwww thank you!

Happy: it's a *drumroll* FISH!

Celeste: oh... Well I'm starting to be glad that I don't own them or Fairy Tail (joking! Please let me have it Hiro Mashima!) and let's start reading!

* * *

Lucys POV

"or he's cheating on me" as Soon as those words left my lips i felt a wave of hurt rush through me. All of the girls grouped around me sharing words of comfort.

"he would never do that or I would kill him." Erza insisted, a dark aura surrounding her making all the girls shake in fear.

"yeah Lu-chan, I know Loke used to be like that but it's different with you! I mean he knows your bad experiences and how much he means to you, I bet he really is just tired or something." Levy said as she gave me a supportive hug.

"hai, I think Levy is right but, to be honest, I agree more with Erza; not only would he get beaten up by Erza he would feel my wrath and be turned to stone." Evergreen shouted with a sinister smirk on her face. Note to self, never piss off Evergreen!

"yeah Loke really loves you. In all the time I have known him, he has never looked at another girl like he has looked at you, trust me!" Mira said, patting me on the back.

Juvia then burst out saying."Besides you must stay with Loke otherwise you will become Juvias love rival again and Juvia does not want that! Juvia wants Gray!"

I started to smile as I brought everyone into a huge hug."Awwwww you guys, thank you sooo much!"

"Alright, to cheer Lucy up let the games begin!" Laki shouted whilst punching the air.

"ok let's go" Lisanna said as she spread out the vast amount of games in the round space in the middle of the mattresses.

"what shall we start off with?" asked Kitana,

"we will let Lucy decide, who agrees?" Asked Bisca. Everyone cheered in agreement and I sat there feeling slightly more reassured then when I came into this sleepover. I didn't want to tell them about mine and Loke's argument so I smiled politely and waited to choose a game as Erza instructed me on what they were.

"we have, truth or dare, a drinking contest (requested by Cana), cards with a twist, the twist being that if you lost the round you have to do a small forfeit. Who can eat the most strawberry cake , which My marvellous mind came up with. Blind makeovers and karaoke." Erza shouted them out as she pointed to each activity on the floor.

I thought about it for a while and decided that we should do the drinking game last, so that one was off the list and then I finally decided (after much deliberation), "I think it would be fun to play truth or dare."

"ok everyone get into a circle." Levy said as she maneuvered all the other games out of the way. Mira took an empty beer bottle off of Cana and placed it in the middle. With a flick of her wrist the bottle twirled around in a perfect circle. Everyone stared at it as the bottle kept spinning round and round. It slowly began to stop. Everyone looked over to who it was pointing at. Erza sighed as it stopped on her.

"ok, truth or dare?" Mira asked.

"hmmmmmm, trufe pweese." Erza said with a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake.

"Hey! That cheesecake was for later!" Bisca yelled, taking the plate away from Erza.

All of us huddled together and decided on a question whilst Erza was moaning in the background about how unfair life was. We all knew what it was going to be from the moment the bottle landed on her. Everyone returned to their place in the circle as Erza sat patiently waiting for her question.

I had been chosen to ask it, "so, Erza do you still like Jellal?"

she turned ten shades of red and said."I d-don't know w-what you're talking about."

"come on Erza!" evergreen said whilst nudging her shoulder.

"fine, yes I do s-still like him..." everyone cheered and the bottle was spun once again, hypnotizing anyone who looked at it. This time it slowly landed on Mira.

"truth or dare?" Kinana asked,

"dare please!" ,Mira said enthusiastically, I had the perfect dare for her and once i had told all the girls what it was they all agreed on using it.

Before we broke our huddle I said to them,"For once Mira wont be the matchmaker, mwahahaha!" wow that sounded better in my head, I am never laughing like that again...

We returned back and Juvia asked this time."the girls and Juvia dare you to ask Fried out."

Mira sat there in shock, she then turned to me as if to say 'why Lucy, why?' I gave her a smile that said 'payback time!'. All of us followed her, we were giggling all the way out to the guild where she hurried over to Fried and dragged him into a corner, we all saw her go bright red and soon after so did Fried. Her mouth moved very quickly so i was unable to see what she was saying but after a short while we saw his head slowly nod and he pulled her in for an awkward hug. Mira then scurried back over and Fried returned to Laxus who thumped him hard on the back.

"h-he said yes." she said with a smile. Again a cheer erupted and everyone in the guild stared at us before we quickly made our way back to the room so that we could continue the game.

Lucky span the bottle this time and just as we thought it would land on Cana, it moved just a tiny bit more and stopped on me.

Before anyone could ask I blurted out,"I want a dare." I grew anxious as they huddled together for a short moment before they broke apart with satisfied smiles on their faces. How did they decide that quickly? I swear it's like the drinking contest all over again... Oh god what did they choose?

"we dare you to make Natsu blush." Lisanna said with an innocent smile.

"ahhhh you had to give me the hard one!" I moaned, they were all laughing as they pushed me out the room and towards Natsu. I slowly made my way over to him, trying to take as much time as possible. "h-hey Natsu can I talk to you quickly?" I asked.

"sure thing Luce!" he jumped off the table on which he was dancing on and we made our way over to an empty corner. I had a strategy, first invade his personal space and then go straight in for the attack and finish it in one blow. After that I can see what effect I've had on him. This better work!

I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his warm neck. Step one, invade his personal space, check. I then whispered quietly into his ear."Did you know your kinda cute." step two, attack and finish, check. I then quickly ran over to the girls, briefly glancing back to see a crimson Natsu standing there in a state of shock. Step three admire my accomplished plan, check.

"goooooo Lucy!" everyone shouted.

"how did you do it?" Cana asked, she was looking at me as though I was some sort of god, is it really that hard to make Natsu blush?

"you don't want to know." I said laughing.

"well lets hope what ever you did wont upset Loke!" Evergreen said as she pushed up her glasses.

"he'll Understand." I said as I shrugged, walking back to our room. Truth or dares went on for a while until every one was completely embarrassed and Erza demanded we moved onto the eating contest as the bottle landed on her for the tenth time.

Of course she won and was still going long after the contest had ended, everyone had lost count on what number plate she was on and soon we all decided to move on to the next game.

We all picked blind make overs together, everyone was having a great time until some of the boys walked in to see us looking like some circus freaks. Let's just say, we were left in fits of laughter and a few of the guys including Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were left emotionally scarred from the sight that they will never be able to remove from their mind.

Normal POV

The games continued long into the night. Lucy blissfully forgot about all of her worries and enjoyed having quality time with her friends. The girls, on the other hand, felt worried for Lucy, because although they spoke words of encouragement to her they all knew what Loke was like. Only a few such as Juvia, Lisanna and Kitana were ignorant to Lokes past behaviour because they had been absent in the time Loke had been a member. None told Lucy of their worries though, in fear of breaking their friends fragile heart.

After playing a game of cards with a twist, which ended in many being traumatized and a very happy Cana who conveniently won all the rounds and didn't do any forfeits, they all moved on to the drinking games. Lucy decided she would stay out of it to help referee and get refills with Mira; she knew she was no good at drinking and had very bad experiences in the morning. Cana had already started before anyone was ready, leaving everyone else to frantically catch up. She mainly wanted to win so that she could erase her embarrassment of being beaten by Bacchus.

Lucy thought it was such a shame they ran out of time to play with the karaoke machine but it didn't bother her that much.

After half an hour everyone except Lucy and Mira had passed out on the floor.

"ne Lucy, is it ok if I go tidy and lock up the guild quickly?" Mira asked.

"oh come on Mira, it's only ten o'clock! You know you just want to go and see Fried." Lucy said teasing her.

She sighed and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "oh Lucy, your so good at this. Are you sure you won't take over my job in match making?"

"I'm sorry Mira but I'm not as good as you yet. But go ahead and see Fried, I need to talk to Natsu anyway!" Lucy said as she gave her a hug.

"ok I will see you in a bit." they both quietly, snuck around our unconscious friends and went separate ways to find the guys they needed to talk to.

Lucy's POV

I quickly scanned the room and saw Natsu fast asleep on a table clutching a bowl of chicken wings and snoring loudly. A smile crept on to my face as I thought of scaring him awake. I slowly snuck up to him. When I was close enough I jumped onto his back and yelled loudly into his sensitive ears. To say the least It didn't turn out like I expected, instead of him jumping in fear, he rolled over on to me practically crushing my whole body. The chicken wings were scattered everywhere and I had to kick Natsu off of me to escape his death hug. Great barbecue sauce in my hair! That will be a nightmare to get out.

"oh hey Luce, what you up to?" Natsu said with a yawn.

I pushed myself up from the floor and dusted myself off before saying, "I came over to ask if you wanna meet up tomorrow, but then you ninja attacked me in your sleep."

His face went deadly serious before he jumped up and wrapped his scarf around his face. After a few seconds of confusion Natsu clasped his hands together and shouted, "nin-nin!"

"oh ha ha very funny, so what do you say about meeting up?" I asked.

"hmmmmm 'Kay. How about two o'clock, I will come to yours." Natsu began posing in different ninja positions as he spoke to me. Oh dear lord, what have I created!

"okay I will see you then." I left Natsu to practise his poses, I looked back over my shoulder before I returned to the room at the back of the guild to see Natsu in the same position I found him in. Asleep on the table and clutching a now empty bowl.

Another brilliant idea struck me and I silently creeped over to Natsu and dragged his hand over to Grays (who was asleep on a seat near Natsu). I then made them clasp hands, I pushed their faces close together to make it look as though they were kissing and wrapped Natsu's scarf around the both of them.

I snuck over to the bar, trying to contain my laughter as I searched for the camera Mira kept behind there for these occasions. I saw it from the corner of my eye and quickly grabbed it before returning and taking millions of pictures. Mira will love me for this, it's priceless!

I returned to the room where all the girls were again and crawled into my makeshift bed. I decided it was about time I wrote to my mother and father before I went to sleep.

_Dear mother and father,_

_ How are things up there in the stars? I hope you're well and happy. I wish I could say I'm happy at the minute but to be honest I'm very confused and so many emotions are rushing through my head, I just don't know what to think anymore. _

_At the minute I'm having a sleepover with all my friends and it's been so much fun. They're all so lovely, you wouldn't believe it. First there's Mira who is so kind and she is like a mother to all us girls but has an addiction to match making. She wants me to be her apprentice of some sort, can you believe it! _

_Then there's Erza, who is strict but so fun to be around and she loves eating strawberry cheesecake. She beat all of us at a contest in eating that today but it didn't really shock any of us. _

_Next is little Levy who is just like me, we both love literature and I never have a dull moment with her. I just had a wonderful talk to her about the book, little women._

_Bisca is another dear friend of mine who is a sort of a cowgirl and has the most adorable little daughter called Asuka._

_Kitana is a very kind girl but has had a weird past, I don't know her too well but I can't wait to get to know her._

_Another one I don't know too well is Lisanna. She recently came back from the dead (which Is a long story I will tell you about later) and has helped me with a lot of things recently._

_There's also Laki who I don't really get to see because she is normally off on long missions with Gildarts._

_Juvia is a water Mage who never fails to make me laugh, she sees me as her 'love rival' and always speaks in third person but I don't really know why._

_Wendy is the youngest out of us girls and has a flying cat called Carla who can talk! Everyone loves her and she's become like my little sister._

_Last but not least is Cana. She is an alcoholic but is so sweet. Me and her were partners on tenroujima island and had loads of fun! (except for going missing for several years. Sorry Father!) _

_Anyway I had a lot of fun with them and it helped me take my mind off my boyfriend Loke. He has been acting weird lately so I'm scared but I'm going to have a drink with Natsu tomorrow to get his opinion on the situation. I'm really tired so I'm going to have to finish this letter here._

_Lots of love from me and the stars above_

_ Lucy_

_ XX. XX_

I packed up all my stationary (which I carry everywhere with me) and laid down ready for sleep. I drifted of thinking of where I would go with Natsu tomorrow and how I would talk to him about mine and Lokes fight...

* * *

Loke: why the hell does Natsu get to hug Lucy?!

Celeste: because your being a dick!

Loke: but your making me be one!

Celeste: oh yeah! I forgot tee hee :)

Natsu: and I don't wanna be cute I wanna be... MANLY,

Celeste: oh dear, I think you have been spending too much time with Elfman.

Natsu. MANLY, MANLY, MANLY, MANLY,!

Celeste: oh god he's stuck on repeat, please review so that he will turn back to normal! I don't know how much more I can take!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Drinks with a friend

Revenge is sweet

* * *

I would just like to say how much it means to me that people review, favourite, follow and so much more. It means this much *holds out arms as far as they would go* well even more than that but my arms are too small to stretch that far :)

leoslady4ever: ha ha yeah I think Lucy got the hardest dare, I'm surprised she even accomplished it! O.O

Guest : Oh yes I loved him in the anime when he pretended to be one so I had to add it in somewhere!

Some person: that's ok, thank you for the review :)

Meeee: oh Loke has done a lot to deserve many things but keep reading and reviewing to find out what the main thing is that he has done... dun dun dun!

I would also like to thank all those who reviewed on the latest chapter of my other story!

Guest:Lol *nosebleeds with you* thank you!

leoslady4ever: that's great! I don't think I have a favourite because I can never choose or decide anything :)

* * *

Celeste: So what should I put in this chapter?...

Loke: well for a start you could stop Lucy from flirting with Natsu or at least make me a nicer guy!

Celeste: but that would take away all the drama...

Lucy: Yeah and you could make me less depressed and give me a happier life!

Celeste: have you even read the tags Lucy? it says 'hurt and comfort'...

Natsu: but it also says romance so put some more of that in it!

Celeste: finally you have stopped saying manly! and i have put a lot of romance in it...

All: GIVE US WHAT WE WANT! or we will punish you again!

Celeste: *Gulp* well maybe if i owned you , you would stop punishing me. but sadly I don't, so on with the story!

* * *

Lucy's POV

This morning I woke up to a room full of sleepy friends in an already noisy guild. It was a nice change to waking up in my silent bedroom on my own, but now I'm back in my little apartment getting ready to meet Natsu. I still have no idea on how I'm going to speak to him about my problem, I guess it will come to me when I talk to him. The one thing I do know is that he will be able to me help me because he is my best friend and never lets me down.

I have just finished writing my latest chapter of my book so I can drop it off to an anxious Levy who is also waiting at the guild. I stood up and grasped the book in my hands. After all that writing my back hurts like hell! I really need to get a new chair or at least some pillows; sitting in it for long hours whilst I write is doing no good for my body at all!

Today I'm wearing my usual blue mini skirt, white top with a blue cross on the front, my keys and whip on a brown belt and matching boots. I tied my hair in its normal lopsided ponytail with the blue bow and took one more look in the mirror before picking up my book and heading out onto the cobbled streets. I didn't have to worry about Loke (again) because I found another note on my dresser but this time it was short and had no sweet words in it like the others. I guess he is still angry about our little fight, maybe I was too harsh on him. As the girls said he probably is just tired. Great, on the one night he came out to see me I pushed him away... wow I really am a horrible person, I must apologise to him when he next visits me!. Oh well at least Natsu is still there for me.

The sun is hiding behind the white clouds and a slight breeze sent chills all over my body. The short walk back to the guild helped me clear my mind of all the worries. As I stepped through the doors, warmth encased me in a hug. It was only 11:30AM so I had enough time to see Levy before I need to meet Natsu at the bar.

I walked over to the 'reading table' as I call it, where Levy was sitting with Jet and Droy reading (you can see where I got the table name from).

"hey Levy-chan! I brought my next chapter for you!" I sat down at the opposite seat handing her my book. Jet and Droy hardly noticed me as they were to busy drooling over Levy. I feel so sorry for them sometimes; they have fallen hopelessly in love with a girl whose heart is already taken by a metal head, maybe I could ask Mira to set them up with someone else?

"Oh Yay! I can't wait to find out what happens to Alice and Luke this chapter, they had just run away when..." she was jumping up and down in her seat and began to reveal information onmy story before I stopped her.

"Shhhhhh Levy-chan! I don't want anyone else to know what it's about yet!" I smiled and jokingly waggled my finger at her.

"oh yes! Sorry Lu-chan. So what are you doing today? Wanna hang out with me Jet and Droy?" she offered.

"Oh I'm sorry Levy-chan but I'm hanging out with Natsu today. Gomen!" I apologised.

"don't worry! But you better go to Natsu before he hits someone with his ferocious waving." as soon as she said that I turned around in my seat to see Natsu standing on one of the bar chairs waving his hands around and shouting my name. Poor Mira was trying to get him down with no results.

I began laughing and said a quick goodbye to Levy before I walked over to an excited Natsu. As I approached him, he brought me into a warm hug which I returned.

"ya ready Luce?" he yelled. A smile played on my lips lifting my mood. My happiness was short lived because I soon remembered the days when Loke would force open his gate just to stop Natsu touching me, this also stopped a few weeks back and I kind of miss it now. Dont get me wrong I do like Natsu's hugs but they're just not the same as Loke's.

"what's wrong? You look all gloomy now." Natsu said as he examined my face. He pinched my cheeks with his fingers and pulled my mouth into a forced grin before I pulled away.

"actually that's what I wanted to have a talk to you about. Maybe we could get a drink somewhere more private?" I looked at him with my puppy eyes, just so he would accept; usually he would prefer to stay in the guild and show off by picking a fight but I couldn't deal with that today.

"yeah sure we can Luce, but where will we go?" a serious look draped his expression and it didn't suit the playful Natsu I know at all.

"oh I know just the place!" I said before taking his hand and sprinting out the guild with a smile back on my face. Natsu looked shocked and nearly brought the chair along with him but after a few seconds he shouted,

"woooo let's go!" Natsu began running and before I knew it he was the one dragging me! I dug my heels into the ground to make him stop. He swiftly turned around giving me a curious look. I began to laugh which made his expression change from curious to astonished, as if to say 'are you crazy'.

"do you even know where we are going?" I asked through my giggles.

"ah, no. Maybe you should lead." we began walking again but this time I was leading. I started a conversation to pass time before we got the café.

"So where's the annoying, little, blue fuzz ball called Happy?" I asked.

Natsu looked at me and said stubbornly."He is not a fuzz ball!"

"sure, sure." I rolled my eyes but he ignored me and carried on.

"Happy is training with Pantherlily, also Carla is there so I'm guessing Happy is trying to impress her again." he said as he scratched his head.

"hmmm, yup seems like Happy. I'm guessing he left your house with a fish that had a pink bow on." I turned to him.

"How did you know!" Natsu said, wide-eyed.

"oh I just know happy sooooo well it's unbelievable!" I poked Natsu on the shoulder.

"Not as well as me though!" Natsu stated as he fist pumped into the air.

"hmmm I'm not sure..." I teased as I raised an eyebrow.

"no you don't, I have known happy since he was an egg, I know his favourite food, where he likes to sleep, what his daily routine is, who he likes..." he counted each reason on his finger.

I stopped him before he could run out of fingers to count on."okay, okay I get it! You and happy are REALLY close. Anyway the café is here." I pointed to my favourite café, I usually go to with Loke. It was the little pink one with the elderly woman who likes to give me free food.

"ooooh it has LOTS of food." Natsu began drooling whilst I dragged him to a table in the corner.

We sat down and Mary the owner came over with a pad and pen. "hello Lucy dear. It's nice to see you again. Where's Loke and who is this dashing friend of yours?"

"hi Mary, Loke is busy today so I brought my friend Natsu along for company instead." I replied as I quickly scanned the little menu for a drink.

"ok, so what would you like today?" she asked as she got her pen and pad ready.

I said,"me and Natsu would like a vanilla milkshake each please."

"of course my dear. Anything else" I had to say something before Natsu said every food item off the menu.

"well I would like..." he began,

"nope that's it thank you!" I handed her both our menus and she went behind the counter to start making our drinks.

"what was that for!" Natsu moaned as he held his stomach dramatically to show he was hungry.

"I know what you're like, and besides I have a full fridge at home. You can help yourself when we get back." I started playing with the salt and pepper on the table.

"okay! I will forgive you for now..." Natsu was laughing as he said this. A bit of drool escaped his parted lips, I could see the thoughts of him eating all of my food flashing through his mind.

Mary was now heading back towards us with a tray. It had not only our drinks, but two cream buns on it. Natsu' eyes lit up and I smiled warmly towards her.

"here you go darlings. I added some food on as you both seem hungry, yet unable to admit it, and before you say it Lucy, yes it is free." Mary set down the food and drinks in front of me and Natsu.

"oh Mary its too much, I really need to repay you for all the free stuff you have given to me over the months! Which reminds me your daughter is just as nice and pretty as you! I met her in her shop and she told me to say hi to you!" I felt very guilty. She was so nice and I didn't want to take advantage of her.

Natsu on the other hand jumped out of his seat with a yell and hugged her tightly before sitting down to begin munching his cream bun.

"I think that was enough repayment for today and it's great you met my daughter, just wonderful! I must meet up with her since I havent had the chance. she has just moved down here you see, anyways I need to get back to serving my other customers I will see you later." a flushed Mary wandered off to take more orders. I looked back to Natsu, he had already finished his cream bun and was making a start on mine. I sighed and gently sipped my milkshake.

"so whaa wss ii woo woned oo alk abow?"(what was it you wanted to talk about?) Natsu asked through a mouthful of food.

"well, Loke has been acting weird lately..." I clasped my hands together and rested my chin on them, I glanced upwards to see what Natsu's reaction would be.

He gulped down his food and replied."yes, I heard from Mira all about it, I'm really sorry but if it's any consolation I have had loads of fun hanging out with you!"

"yes, I thought she would have told you. Well I wanted to talk to you about something which happened only yesterday." Natsu nodded as he listened intently to what I was saying.

"well he keeps leaving these notes and he hardly hangs out with me anymore, let alone sleep over. Yesterday things got a bit worse he had left another note so I made plans with the girls at Fairy Tail to have a sleep over. Before I left the house Loke turned up unexpectedly. Of course I couldn't not go to the sleep over, plus I was actually looking forward to it!" I stopped briefly to see if Natsu had lost interest.

I looked up to find him staring at me with a look of understanding in his eyes."so what happened next?" He prompted.

"well he wanted me to stay and when I said I had plans, of course he wanted me to cancel them and stay with him. I then got mad because he is never with me and only spends time with me when he wants. Then he got mad because I wouldn't stay home with him. All he wants to do is well, im sure you have heard from Mira." I felt myself turn slightly red when I said this but surprisingly Natsu remained mature and nodded silently.

"hmmm Loke isn't being the greatest boyfriend is he." Natsu said.

"yes and since yesterday I still haven't seen or spoke to him. He only left another note and this time it was different." I handed him two notes.

"the first note is from when Loke started sending them to me and the second one is what I found on my dresser this morning. Tell me what you think once you have read them." I leant back on my chair and waited for him to finish. The first letter read:

_To my precious Lucy,_

_This is the first time I have had to leave you and it fills my heart with pain to do so! I wish I could stay with you today and defend you against the rowdy men but it seems my magic is annoyingly limited and I must rest. To make up for my absence I have left you with a red rose and a box of chocolates. Enjoy these and I will see you as soon as I am able to._

_From your loving lion Loke._

The second one read:

_To Lucy,_

_I can't be with you today, after what happened last night I need a break. Take care._

_From Loke._

As Natsu read the second one he slowly raised his eyebrows in disbelief."I can't believe he said this! Why does he need a break, it seems he hasn't been with you for weeks now and the scent of him is slowly getting weaker and weaker on you Luce."

He handed the notes back to me and I barely whispered."I don't know what to do. Please help me Natsu." tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I can't do much Luce but how about I take your mind off it and we go out for a meal? I will pay !" he wiped the tears from my cheeks and gave me a hug. I never knew this idiot could be so sensitive and caring!

I hugged him back before saying."thanks Natsu I would enjoy that."

"alright! I will pick you up at 7 o'clock 'Kay! See you then." he sped out of the restaurant and I got up and payed the bill before taking a slow walk home.

On the way back the sky turned a melancholy grey and small raindrops started to fall. it gradually got heavier and heavier, until it was a complete downpour. still i did not run i just walked, the rain was such a menial thing I didn't care and I had been around Juvia enough times to be used to it by now.

As I walked onto a new street I saw something-or should I say someone-from the corner of my eye. "STOP! IS THAT YOU..."

* * *

Celeste: OOOHHH I wonder who Lucy saw?

Lucy: It was...

Celeste: Shuddup! I know who it is because I wrote it!

Lucy: but you asked...

Celeste: Yes I know, it was for suspense. *sigh* you will never get me!

Lucy: no I wont you weirdo!

Gray: and I should be in this more!

Celeste: wow where did you come from? well if you want to be in it more ask the viewers to review with their opinion and then maybe I will put you in it more.

Gray: Hey! if you want to see this sexy body even more please review *winks*

Celeste: down boy, down! well I will see you next chapter! byyyyeeeeee...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Devastation

Revenge is sweet

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favourites, follows and everything else :D *insertcrazydancehere*

Guest: Gray thanks you for reviewing and saying that he should be in it :)

leoslady4ever: well let's have a read and see who she saw (wow that's a mouthful ha with thanks for he review!

Some person: don't we all need more Gray... *sigh*

Meeee: here's the update and here's who she saw lol :)

Guest: yeah who Would have known Natsu could actually care about something other than food (I'm only joking Natsu!) :D

Random: aww that's so sweet, heres the next chapter and please keep reviewing!

Imlookingforaname: your wish is my command *poof* here's the next chapter :)

EchizenRyoma: I wonder who... Just joking I know who ha ha lets read the chapter and find out :)

* * *

Celeste: who is ready to read the next chapter?! *fistpumps*

Lucy:oh god! I don't know her, I don't know her, I don't know her! *walksawayquickly*

Celeste:hey!

Natsu: how dare you say I only care about food! But thanks to everyone who said I was nice and caring :D *hugsthemreviewers*

Celeste: I was only joking! Anyways I sadly don't own Fairy Tail or the characters but lets read!

Gray: yeah let's read to see if you actually put me in it :L

Celeste: of course I did! Give me um one minute while I uhhh edit a few minor details of this chapter... Bye!

* * *

Lucy POV

"HEY! IS THAT YOU LOKE?" I screamed, letting my broken voice get drowned out by the rain. It was just a small glimpse of two figures, one looked distinctly like Loke but it was too hard to tell. They vanished around a corner so quickly I began to wonder if it was my grief ridden mind playing tricks on me. But what if it was him? If it was why did he have his arm around a brown headed girl?

I ran, stumbling across the street in hopes of catching up to him. I skidded to a stop, panting hard as I stared down the long and narrow alleyway where I thought I saw Loke disappear down. Nothing. That was the sight which greeted my blurry eyes, nothing but an empty street.

I let out a long sigh that was mixed with relief and disappointment before I crouched down on the side walk. I swear it was him, I would recognise that magnificent orange hair anywhere, Wouldn't I? Or has my mind fallen so far into a pit of insecurity that it has become entangled in its own illusions?

I picked myself up from the worn street and slowly dragged my exhausted body home. Cold rain mixed with the never ending tears that raced down my cheeks, hiding my pain and thoughts from the views of the outsiders.

How have I wound up in this state of demise once again? In every relationship, with every lover, I have never been able to find my happy ever after. I am always hurt and ruined, left to suffer in a lonely abyss. But maybe it is my fault! I have come to realise that it is not those who I date but me. I am the one who drives them away, maybe I just have no luck I. None at all...

Normal POV

_one hour later..._

Lucy had dried herself off and unwillingly changed into her evening wear which consisted of a sophisticated black dress which had no sleeves, it ended just above her knees and she used to wear it at her old house when her father was holding some sort of party or social gathering with his partners from work. She left her hair down and it flowed gracefully around her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Not a lot of make up was worn, only some red lipstick was applied to her lips which she rarely wore. Lucy had slipped on matching black high heels, the bottom of these were bright red to match her lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately wanted to rip the clothes off of herself. She never liked any fancy clothes, it reminded her too much of her previous life and she would much prefer to wear normal clothing. The only reason she even went near this outfit that was usually stuffed at the back of her wardrobe was because Natsu was being so kind to her and she thought that making some effort for him was the least she could do.

There were a few knocks on the door and Lucy presumed it was Natsu. She grabbed her purse (she doubted if Natsu would actually pay for the meal) and ran to open the door. After yanking it open she was shocked to see Gray standing there.

"wow Lucy you look great! I know I'm awesome and all that but you didn't have to dress up for me." he had a playful smile on his face and Lucy stood there dumbfounded.

"ummm Gray. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she watched Gray take his top off.

"Ha ha good joke Lucy! You know Friday night is our movie night. So what are we watching?" he was slowly unbuckling his belt and Lucy felt like she had been hit over the head with a bat when she realised what night it was.

"Oh crap! Im so sorry Gray, I totally forgot what night it was! I went and made plans to have dinner with Natsu. For gods sake stop stripping!" she yelled just as he was about to take off his boxers.

"you forgot about me and then replaced me with the walking fire hazard! Ain't you nice." he said sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

"uhhhhh how about we make a deal? I will spend the next two days with you watching all the movies you want AND I will even let you stay over, plus Natsu won't be allowed in. How does that sound?" Lucy asked as she desperately tried to make it up to him.

"fine, that sounds like a good deal! We could start with..." before Gray could finish talking Natsu burst past him into Lucy's apartment.

He stood there stunned, wearing some black trousers and a matching black waist coat. Around his neck was none other than the scarf he takes everywhere.

Natsu couldn't believe how good Lucy looked, he hadn't even noticed a pissed off Gray standing behind him. He had never seen her wear something like this and felt rather privileged that he, out of everyone got to see her in this other than Loke. Of course Gray got to see it too and Natsu was just about to realise that.

"yo squinty eyes don't barge passed me like that or I'll bash your head in!" Gray yelled whilst shaking his fist.

"like you could ever beat me droopy eyes, I could take you down right here, right now!" Natsu challenged as he turned to face Gray.

"need I remind you of when we were younger. Who was it that beat you by the riverside?" Gray retaliated with a smirk on his face.

"shaddup! That don't mean anything so bring it on!" they both got into a fighting stance but Lucy intervened before they smashed her apartment to pieces.

She hastily grabbed Natsu arm and dragged him out the door. On the way out she kissed Gray on the cheek (making Natsu jealous and stare daggers at him) before saying. "do me a favour and lock up for me." and then they burst out on to the cold street.

"So Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked as she looked up into the cloudy sky and was thankful it had stopped raining for a bit.

"Well I booked us some seats at a new restaurant which opened in Magnolia pavilion. It has a range of food so there should be at least one thing you like. Is that ok?" Natsu hooked his arm further into Lucy's to make sure she was properly supported.

She gripped it tightly and replied."yeah, that sounds great! Let's get there before it starts to rain again."

They walked arm in arm to the restaurant. When they arrived they were lead to a seat in the middle where a magnificent fountain was situated. A male waiter seated them and handed them a fancy menu before bowing and leaving for the kitchen.

"How can you afford this Natsu? Do you want me to pay?" Lucy asked as she looked up from her menu.

"Oh well ya see, I have this savings account for food. I was saving it for myself and Happy but this is more important y'know plus I don't really need to use it since you feed us most of the time. Just relax tonight and I do not want you to pay." Natsu shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't care at all.

He would never tell Lucy what the money was truly for, it would be his little secret. He had been saving that money for when he would finally be able to travel again and find Igneel but at this moment in time Lucy was far more important to him.

Of course Lucy saw that Natsu had been telling a lie and felt touched that he would go to such limits just to make her happy, she didn't know what the money had initially been for but she was thankful none the less. "Natsu. You're probably one of the nicest people I know! I will definitely make it up to you somehow."

"Nope, don't worry Luce lets just order our food 'cause I'm huuunnngggrryy." Natsu called the waiter over and they placed their orders.

Lucy POV

The evening has been going great so far, fabulous food, a great friend to hang out with and all of my worries were totally forgotten. That was until I saw _it_. Our desserts were being served to us when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Loke had just walked in to the restaurant with some brown haired girl, and not only that they were holding each others hands. I was momentarily stunned and I accidentally let my spoon fall from my hand onto my plate with a loud clang. Maybe what I saw earlier wasn't my demented imagination!

"Luce, what's wrong? You look kinda weird and pale." Natsu tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"U-um Natsu d-don't do anything t-that will get u-us noticed but l-look behind me and tell me if you see L-Loke with some brown h-haired girl who is wearing a v-very short red dress."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Just do it for me 'kay." I replied with a fake smile. I tried to keep as calm as I could but my emotions were slowly spilling out.

He nodded and leant slowly to the side and his mouth dropped. My fears worsened at his reaction, this whole thing was definitely real...

"uh yeah I do but let's not jump to conclusions, maybe we should wait and see what happens. You never know he could be um doing a deal with someone to get a gift for you or something..." he quickly said. I'm sure he had seen the expression of devastation on my face and tried to make me feel better by saying these things.

I desperately didn't want what Natsu and I saw to be true so I put my mind into a state of denial and forced myself to believe Natsu's lame excuses for Loke's behaviour. I slowly nodded my head robotically as my hands began to shake. Both of our deserts were forgotten as we carefully watched Loke and this mystery women.

A waiter handed them both menus, as they did for Natsu and I. Loke began to say something I couldn't make out because I was to far away and the women laughed and began to blush. I'm sure Natsu heard it especially with his enhanced dragon instincts, I also saw his eyebrows nit together and heard a small growl escape his lips.

We watched for a while longer in an awkward silence, both of us still not touching our desserts that were slowly melting much like my hopes and dreams. With each minute that passed my heart began to break more and more. It finally shattered into a million small pieces when I saw him kiss her and record it on one of the keys I had given him.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered as I abruptly stood up from my chair, tears falling down my cheeks. I stormed over to their table and slapped Loke with all the force I could muster. At first a look of anger flashed across his face. He snapped his head back to face me and his look quickly turned to one of shock and guilt.

"oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!" the brown haired women shouted.

I slapped her as well with a shaking hand before shouting."he was my boyfriend first you slut!" I then turned back to Loke letting my voice fill with all the hatred I had kept locked up inside of me for the past few weeks."As for you Loke I NEVER want to see you again, you cheating bastard!" I stormed out of the restaurant leaving everyone in there silent at the scene they had just witnessed.

Why did he do this to me?...

Natsus POV

I am going to kill Loke! Why would he do this to Lucy? He was so lucky to have her yet he just destroyed her heart. I had heard every word he had said to the brunette. I am so grateful that Lucy couldn't hear. He was whispering many compliments and sweet nothings to the girl but the thing which made my blood boil was when he told her that she was the only one for him! I rushed over to where a now stunned Loke was getting up to follow Lucy.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" I yelled at Loke as I pushed him back into his chair.

"Natsu get out the way, I need to go after her and sort this out. I might lose her if I don't explain!" his voice was filled with desperation but I felt no sympathy for him at all.

"You deserve to lose her, you low life scum. You knew about her past dating experiences! You knew she loved you! You knew she trusted you when everyone else in the guild didn't! Yet you still went behind her back with some cheap trash like her." I pointed my finger at the now crying girl.

"what about me Loke? Don't you care, I thought you loved me? Why do you want to go after that bimbo?" the women cried into her hands.

"pfft love you! You were only a piece of trash he could use and throw away, something to change things up from his girlfriend. He never loved you, he loves that girl that ran out with her heart in pieces. Even though he cares for her he still can't grow up and stop hurting the ones he loves! First it was Virgo, and what happened? Oh yeah you cheated on her and she is now happily living with Sagittarius. Now it's Lucy and who knows she may move on to someone better like... Me!" after I finished I was panting and Loke looked hurt but I couldn't give a damn.

"Natsu I need to go..." he pleaded trying to get up again.

"NO!" I yelled, poised ready to fight. I heard a chair scrape on the floor. I turned around to see the brunette running out the door in tears, when I looked back all I saw was a bright light coming from Loke's fist before everything faded to black... That bastard he knocked me out!

* * *

Celeste: dun dun dun!

Levy: wow you like saying that a lot!

Gray: thanks for putting me in more celeste! I owe a big hug or something to everyone that reviewed! Which reminds me! We need to finish our fight human oven!

Natsu: Bring it on frosty! I'm all fired up!

Levy: WAAAAHHHH someone break them up before world war 3 happens!

Celeste: where's Erza when you need her?!

Levy: can't you get your viewers to break them apart?

Celeste: I dunno? Ask them!

Levy: please, please, please! If you are a fellow bookworm (or if you're not) review to break them apart (it also helps Celeste) pleeeeaaaaassseee!


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( chapter 15 will be up tonight at some point :) I have posted a poll on my profile for revenge is sweet and it would help out a lot if you voted! The poll is about who Lucy should end up with?**

* * *

**Do you think she should end up with:**

**Loke...**

**Or**

**Natsu...**

**Or**

**Gray...**

* * *

**Please vote! The poll will close after chapter 21 has been posted so you have a while to vote! Please chose carefully as whoever wins will end up with Lucy and consequently change the story's ending. Thank you for all the support and i will see you soon! byyyyyyeeeeee...**

**Loke: Choose me please, I made a mistake and need fix the error of my ways because this is the first time I have been this deeply in love...**

**Natsu: No don't listen to him! He doesn't deserve Lucy! Choose me because I may be dense but I know that I love Lucy and would never hurt her!**

**Gray: NO you have to pick me because she is the first girl I may have liked and i need to escape Juvia *shudder***

**Lucy: Why wont you three shut up...**

* * *

**P.S. I will only be able to post on Wednesdays from now on:( I'm just so busy I don't have much time right now and the chapters are becoming a bit rushed so I want to slow it down and make the future chapters even better! When I can I will go back to updating twice a week but for now I can't... SORRY! Please don't kill me... :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

What has Loke done!

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and everything else they help me out soooooo much it's unbelievable! Woop, woop!

Nance-chan: oh that would be great! Let's build an army of sappy romance authors and go get him!

Alexlialea: woo give him what he deserved! Thanks for the review!

leoslady4ever: ah thank you for getting them to stop fighting phew! Oh and Gray will give you that hug in the bit bellow the reply to the reviews (if that makes sense ha ha)

Gaby-Draki: That was such a great review thank you! If you would like I could let you in my story to give Loke a punch :) please keep reviewing :D

EchizenRyoma: ah yes Loke is definitely stupid ha ha let's have a read and find out what happens next O.O

Imlookingforaname: Waaaaaa I'm sorry please don't die! But thank you so much for getting Gray and Natsu to stop fighting I really did not Want to be in the middle of that one!

Meeee: ha ha don't worry! And I will give him a big telling off for you :)

Some person: yeah poor poor Lucy... Well here's the update!

Guest: I agree they really need to comfort Lucy right now, thanks for getting them to stop!

Random: ah it's up to you! go to my profile and vote on my poll to either keep Lucy with Loke or pair her up with Natsu or Gray!

Psyka: thanks for reviewing on present box I will try to make a LaLu soon if you want.

* * *

Celeste: hey guys and welcome to cha...

Loke: WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL YOUR VIEWERS TO GO AFTER ME!

Celeste: because you're being a big meanie to Lucy.

Loke: but you're the one who made me do it!

Celeste: welllll...

Lucy: don't blame it on Celeste! You're just a huge dick!

Loke: but Lucy its just a story...

Lucy: yes I know that, I mean I have been reading it! But you would act like that anyway!

Gray:hey!

Celeste: Oh hi Gray do you need anything?

Gray: ah yes I do believe I owe a hug to leoslady4ever. *huuuggggsss*

Celeste: well with that done I will see you guys at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Lokes POV

What the hell have I done? I might have just lost the love of my life and for what? A one night stand with someone I hardly know! Why is it that I can't get rid of my playboy ways. Natsu was right I need to grow up, I should have learnt my lesson after I lost Virgo to Sagittarius. Now I bet I've lost Lucy too.

At first I never imagined I would begin cheating and having one night stands again; I had everything I ever wanted right in the palm of hand. Believe me I didn't even plan or want to cheat at all! It all happened on a night when Lucy had gone to the shops with Cana and Erza for new clothes. I had been bored and come to the human world so I could go for a drink with Hibiki...

Flashback

_As I walked into the pub with Hibiki many girls looked at us and started talking frantically to their friends in hushed whispers. Hibiki winked at a group of girls consequently making them swoon. A small fight broke out between them about who Hibiki had winked to. I sighed to myself And ignored their weak attempts at flirting as I knew I had a beautiful girlfriend who has fulfilled my happiness and no one could beat her. Ever._

_We sat down at the bar and ordered two mystery cocktails. Whilst we were waiting we began to talk._

_"I never thought i would ask this but what is life like now you have settled down?" Hibiki asked with a small smirk._

_"I have never been happier, Lucy is great and was so easy to get with I mean seriously she was the easiest by far. She does what ever I want, and if I ever left her I doubt she would be able to go on!" the words escaped my mouth without my consent and I immediately began to regret them deep down, as I knew all of what I was saying was completely untruthful. I guess I just told Hibiki these things to make myself look good. How messed up is that!_

_"ha, ha yeah right, y'know I have met Lucy! She isn't like what you're saying because I tried to get with her and, lets just say I won't try it ever again." Hibiki said before downing his drink._

_We ordered many more and before long we were totally drunk. Hibiki soon left with a girl he had been talking to that was sitting beside him at the bar. I felt slightly envious that he was free to go around with whoever he wanted. I guess that's what led to the next events..._

_I can't remember a lot except meeting a blonde haired girl who looked slightly like Lucy, except with a less attractive body, a slightly more high-pitched voice and sharp blue eyes instead of a warm chocolate-brown. We began to talk after Hibiki had left and I bragged about the keys Lucy had gave me. She snatched it out my hand and kissed me without my consent as she recorded it on the seventh key. I was highly intoxicated but still told her about Lucy being my girl friend, she threatened to show Lucy that memory if I didn't stay with her for the night. I somehow fixed it into my mind that it would be all right just this once. As a sort of stress relief, plus I didn't want Lucy finding out! We went back to her house and that's when all of this started._

End of flashback

Looking back on it I was such an idiot! I can't believe it went on like this for weeks , when I had such a beauty waiting for me every night on her own. I guess that event is when my playboy attitude resurfaced and I spiralled towards my demise.

I ran out of the restaurant leaving an unconscious Natsu behind. I guess I will have to apologise to him later. As I ran through the streets looking for my master, my heart thumped painfully in my chest as if it was trying to tear itself from my filthy body.

"LUCY! LUCY..." I kept screaming her name as if my life depended on it, my throat ached in desperation. "LUCY, LUCY!" I gave up after I had shouted her name for about the hundredth time, I doubt she would come to me if she heard my voice anyway, she would more likely run away... Instead of using my voice I decided to use our celestial connection to find her. Seeing as we are master and spirit, I am able to sense where she is depending on how far away she is.

I felt a few droplets of rain fall onto my face, slowly getting harder and harder. Drenching my hair, body and clothes in the process. At this moment in time I don't care. I have to find her somehow. Even if I have to search all night I will never give up.

As I searched for Lucy I had time to think of my actions and the consequences which will soon follow. The one question hanging in my mind at the minute is why did I do this? Why did I cheat on my one true love? I knew what would have happened if I was found out. Did I think I wouldn't be caught or did I want to feel the thrill of sneaking around and trying to trick her? No even I wouldn't stoop so low! maybe I just can't settle down. Perhaps I was scared of commitment... I cant believe it! I am afraid, the mighty lion is afraid! What the hell, I lost Lucy because of my fear! What the hell is wrong with me?

As I ran down the now wet street, water splashed up at me with every shaking step. I began to feel more and more frantic, will I ever find her? What if she hurts herself, all because of me? I still cant sense her anywhere, maybe I should try the west side of Magnolia instead. I ran past her apartment and knew immediately she was not there, why, why, why is she not anywhere near me? It then struck me. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier! In my deranged state I forgot that I can go into the spirit world and then re-open my gate to where Lucy is.

I vanished back to my world, and landed in my house. I immediately began to try and force open my gate to Lucy's location. No matter how hard I tried it would not open. She must have done something to my key in her frustration. What do I do now? I have to quickly get out of the spirit world; the more time I spend here the more time I lose in the human word!

I reappeared in the miserable street and collapsed on ground next to her house. How did I get myself into this state? How did I let it get past that girl in the bar? I can't even remember her name. I guess after that night I became more and more daring. I would seek out a different girl each night and go back to their place, leaving a frantic Lucy waiting for me at home. How I wish I could turn back the clocks, make sure nothing would happen and at I could heal Lucy's pain. Now I think back on it I never even liked being with them other women. I always thought of Lucy when I was with them, I made myself think Lucy wouldn't mind me going round with everyone, I mean she was spending a lot of time with Natsu right! But I guess that's also my fault for leaving her alone.

I pushed myself off of the hard and cold floor. Natsu! I needed to find Lucy before he regains consciousness and finds her first. Where does she go when she is sad, or needs cheering up? The Sakura trees! She went there with Natsu last time right! I need to get there now. I started sprinting towards that direction slowly feeling Lucy's magical power becoming more and more prominent. I need to go faster! I pushed myself more and more, even when my lungs willed me to stop, I wouldn't. Even if the piercing rain blinded me, I couldn't. Why couldn't I have been this determined to stay with Lucy.

I have never felt more ashamed in my life but I know I can feel no sympathy for myself when Lucy is so distraught and broken right now all because of me. How did I even meet that brunette, Chloe was it? Oh yes I remember...

Flashback...

_I guess today I should find another girl. Lucy wouldn't mind, actually I think she would urge me to do this after she shouted at me, she would say this would be an apology present to me._

_I began scanning the crowded area and noticed a particularly pretty brunette standing with her friends outside a bookstore. Lucy likes bookstore... No I can't think about that now! I walked up to the flustered group who were giggling and glancing over to me every so often._

_"well hello my dear, I see you like bookstores. That is very suitable for a pretty girl like you." I said as I reached them._

_She blushed and turned to me, in her arms she gripped a blue book."I know who you are, you're Loke right?"_

_"why yes I am. It's a privilege that you know me!" I took her hand and kissed it._

_She quickly snatched it away before saying."you're going out with your master though. Lucy Heartfilia, the used to be rich girl."_

_I gave her a sad smile,"Actually we broke up a while ago, she said she wanted nothing to do with me because I did not have enough money and she preferred men who looked more like that ice mage Gray."_

_She let out a small gasp and apologised frantically."oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I hope I didn't upset you."_

_"no, no its fine. she means nothing to me now. But to compensate would you join me for a friendly dinner? I will pay of course." I asked looking at her. Guilt slowly started to creep through me but I pushed it to the back of my mind ignoring it as much as possible._

_She turned around to her friends who all nodded. "fine I will meet you outside the new restaurant in magnolia pavilion at 8 o'clock, yeah?"_

_"that's perfect! May I ask your name?" I asked._

_"oh, its Chloe I will see you later." she dashed off with her friends leaving me smug and happy, the previous feelings of guilt now forgotten._

_Time skip~_

_I approached the restaurant wearing my best suit, although I thought I had everything I still felt empty inside like one of my dreams were slowly breaking. I saw Chloe standing there in a very provocative dress, staring into space. I couldn't not compare her to Lucy, she may be pretty but nowhere near as good-looking as Lucy. Oh well she would do for tonight._

_I walked up behind Chloe and closed my hands over her eyes. She squealed and I hugged her from behind._

_"oh my goodness! Loke you scared me you naughty boy! Um I have done some thinking and before we go in I want to show you something." she twiddled her thumbs together. I gave her a quick nod and she flung her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I inwardly smiled, wow this was easy. I deepened this kiss searching for something, anything but there was no spark for me. She seemed to be enjoying it though so I continued half heartedly._

_Lucy was different, I could indulge myself in one of her kisses for hours and lose all my senses. Hang on why do I keep thinking of Lucy? Oh well._

_Chloe and I broke for air. She was panting extremely hard. After a few moments she looked up to me and said."I think I fell in love with you at first sight. I know it's sudden but I haven't felt this way before. I understand if you don't feel the same way. But will you... Try and learn to love me?"_

_"it is very sudden but I feel exactly the same way as you so I need no time to learn, shall we go in?" I entwined my hand into hers and we walked into the restaurant. Wow it is so easy to lie!_

_We got escorted to a table and were given menus. As we sat there looking through the food I kept giving her false compliments making her turn ten shades of red and giggle like a school girl. All this time I felt uneasy, as though someone was staring at me with a murderous glare, hmmmm it must be my imagination._

_"hey do you want to see something cool?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

_"yeah, why not." Chloe replied._

_I took one of the keys Lucy gave me and showed her that it records. She applauded in excitement and grabbed it off me twisting it in the air to make it record. I gave her another kiss and then broke apart to see a smile appearing on her face. I guess I got this little habit from the first girl who black mailed me._

_That's when my world started to break apart. A short but sharp slap hit my face causing it to snap around and face the adjacent wall. I instantly became angry. Who was mental enough to slap someone they didn't know!_

_I turned around to see a beautiful blonde staring at me with tears leaking from her soft brown eyes. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell was she doing here? What is going to happen now! What can I tell her to get myself out of this?_

_Before I was able to say anything Chloe shouted "oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!" why didn't she just shut up? I am falling deeper and deeper into an ebony abyss of no return._

_I heard another sharp slap but this time I felt no pain. I then realised she had slapped chloe."he was my boyfriend first you slut!" Lucy yelled, I felt my hopes raise up slightly. Seeing her defend her title as a girlfriend made feel so happy, maybe she could forgive me?_

_That was until she turned around, her voice filled with so much hatred it burned my soul with its venom."As for you Loke I NEVER want to see you again, you cheating bastard!" She stormed out of the restaurant leaving my dignity and heart-broken, everyone sat silently at the scene they had just witnessed._

_I began to stand up to go after Lucy until Natsu stormed up to me."Where the hell do you think you're going!" He yelled at me, pushing me back into my chair with a loud thump. I needed to get out of the restaurant!_

_"Natsu get out the way, I need to go after her and sort this out. I might lose her if I don't explain!" my voice was filled with desperation but he looked at me with no compassion at all, I guess I deserved it._

_"You deserve to lose her, you low life scum. You knew about her past dating experiences! You knew she loved you! You knew she trusted you when everyone else in the guild didn't! Yet you still went behind her back with some cheap trash like her." He pointed his finger at the now crying girl._

_With every word he said my heart was repeatedly stabbed as I knew Natsu was speaking the truth. I had forgotten about Lucy's prior dating experiences and life. I was beginning to feel more and more empty inside._

_"what about me Loke? Don't you care, I thought you loved me? Why do you want to go after that bimbo?" the women cried into her hands, at first I felt sorry but that soon turned to rage as I realised Chloe had called Lucy a bimbo!_

_I glared daggers at her but before I could speak Natsu once again began to talk. "pfft love you! You were only a piece of trash he could use and throw away, something to change things up from his girlfriend. He never loved you, he loves that girl who ran out with her heart in pieces. Even though he loves her he still can't grow up and stop hurting the ones he loves! First it was Virgo, and what happened? Oh yeah you cheated on her and she is now happily living with Sagittarius. Now it's Lucy and who know she may move on to someone better like... Me!" after he finished he was panting and I felt torn apart from the repeated stabs to my heart and the unbearable guilt._

_"Natsu I need to go..." I pleaded trying to get up again to escape this scene and find my precious Lucy._

_"NO!" Natsu yelled, poised ready to fight. Chloe got up and started to leave, running out the door in tears, Natsu briefly looked behind him, giving me an opportunity to punch him with all my might. He was effectively knocked out and I sprinted out the restaurant. I wonder what he will do to me later..._

Present~

Lucy's presence was getting stronger and stronger as I saw the Sakura trees appear in the distance. I went as fast as my legs would allow and saw a lifeless body lying in a puddle crying silently into the night. Lucy had turned a deathly shade of white and the gleam in her eye had been replaced by a cold, blank look of resentment. "Lucy..."

* * *

Celeste: oh Loke you're such an idiot! Why did you do that when you love Lucy do much?

Cana: Loke has *hiccup* run away Celeste 'cause *hiccup* your reviewers are chasing him...

Celeste: whoops! Oh well what are you up to Cana?

Cana: not *hiccup* much, just drinkin'. Oh, I know! *hiccup* have a drinking contest with me!

Celeste: no! I have seen what it did to Lucy and I don't want to be part of it!

Cana: pweaaaassee!

Celeste: *sigh* well ask my readers and they can decide for me.

Cana: please review so that *hiccup* Celeste will drink with me! I don't want to *hiccup* be lonely :(

* * *

Poll Results so far

wow there has been so many votes already! if you have a fanfiction account go to my profile and vote on the poll there but if you don't have one just post your choice in the review area! :) A big thanks to everyone who has voted so far! these include: butlerjeeves, guest, nikess98, guest, creator of the worlds and those who voted in my poll! Thanks.

Gray: 4 WOOOO! How do you feel ash brain and orange juice!?

Loke: 3 I can still catch up! PLEASE help me, I love Lucy too much to let her go!

Natsu: 1 WHAT! why the hell have I only got one vote? I was the one that was there for when Loke was away and I was the one who comforted her! Please give me more

votes, I need her!

Please keep voting :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tears of sorrow

Revenge is sweet

So many reviews I think I might cry in happiness! I am so grateful towards you guys. Please keep reviewing makes me so happy :'D

Nance-chan: yup Loke has been a big jerk! But he still loves Lucy a lot (I think) thanks for the review :D

Chistralish: WOO GO YOU! I think I should make you a trophy or something :) thank you so much and your vote has been put into the poll!

Leoslady4ever: *shakes you'd awake* waaa I hope Grays hotness didn't hurt you too much o.O and I know I will lose I'm will probably end up like Lucy or Erza (ok maybe not Erza I'm not as weak as her!)

hungryreader: your vote has been added to the poll thank you:)

Imloookingforaname: Awwwww thank you it makes me so happy when I read reviews like yours :D I will make the plot as epic as possible no matter who Lucy ends up with... Hopefully lol :) and can I have some popcorn and iced tea as well?

Guest56: Natsu appreciates your vote thaannkkkksss :)

Batgirl: yes I wonder how Lucy is coping with the situation? Let's have a read, I will race you to the bottom of the page!

Star5258: Thanks for the vote it helped Gray leap ahead above the others :D

Meeee: awwww Loke thanks you for sticking by his side and voting for him!

Some person: It is a difficult decision but you made a good choice thank you!

McKenzieSchick: Wow thanks for such an amazing review :D I'm glad you like my plot so far and Natsu thanks you for choosing him. Please keep reviewing :)

Anon: another vote for Loke added to the poll! Thank you :)

random: Yes I feel a bit sorry for him as well... Thanks for the vote!

LunaShine: yeah he really needs to get out of the friend zone and man up! Thank you for voting!

Random: Yosh it was a very bad thing to do to Lucy and Natsu thanks you for the vote!

Superbfan: yeah NaLu is quite a common pairing (but they are cute together) but then again GraLu are REALLY cute together and there aren't as many fanfics about them... Oh the decisions the decisions! Well thanks for your vote it got me one step closer to my pairing answer :)

Guest: well here it is! I'm sorry I can't update on Saturdays anymore hopefully I will be able to soon!

beto:I thank you, Gray thanks you and the story thanks you! Your vote has been added to the poll :)

Loki-Ryuu: Thank you so much for the support :) and Loke thanks you for the vote!

EchizenRyoma: hmmmm what will Lucy do... Mwahahaha! I definitely agree Loke needs a lesson but what should I do to him?

Psyka: uh huh Loke is being a big jerk! Which one do you prefer more Gray or Natsu?

imlookingforanam: here ya go! I'm sorry I can only update once a week now but hopefully that will change soon when I have some time!

WhiteHero: yay thank you and Juvia agrees with you very much :) Loke is very thankful that you voted for him!

Guest: Thank you so very much! I love writing so im glad you like my story :D Natsu would like to give you a big thank you also for the vote :)

SarahBabiee: Thank you for your vote it has been added to the poll :)

Kinidora:Yeah Loke has such a weak will its unbearable :) Oh well lets hope Lucy can forgive him. thanks for the vote!

Nathalia: Oh yes Loke loves Lucy a lot but he is unable to stop his playboy habits :( Loke would like to thank you for giving him and chance and said if Lucy picks him he will never be unfaithful again :)

* * *

Celeste: Oh no what do I do! The vote is split about whether I drink with you or not!

Cana: Just do it *hiccup* you wimp!

Celeste: fine but on one condition! There will be no forfeit and I want Levy to look after me because I don't want anyone tricking me into doing something! Is that ok with you Levy?

Levy: yeah I will do it Celeste!

Lucy: hey what about me! I would help you!

Celeste: no I'm too scared you would want revenge because I made you do that other drinking contest... Anyways everyone read the chapter whilst we drink and find out the results at the bottom of the page!

Levy: START!

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I sat on the wet ground, the cold pounding rain drenched me with its tears but I cared for nothing. I am now just a shell of what I used to be, no heart, and no soul. The only emotion I had left was broken love, but that to had decided to slowly depart from my body with every breath I took.

I snapped my head up when I heard the distant sound of panting and feet splashing through the wet puddles on the path. I yearned for it to be a worried Natsu or Gray coming to comfort me, but no. The world was not kind enough to help me, instead it sent someone I hated yet still loved, as if it was toying with me out of boredom.

An orange haired liar cautiously walked towards me"Lucy,"he whispered.

How dare he come and find me! Hasn't he done enough? "get away from me." I turned my head away from him in an attempt to ignore his presence.

"give me a chance to fix things." he fell to his knees and pain filled his voice but I couldn't care less.

"Loke, do you know what you are to me? You're nothing but a fallen star, one that now holds no importance in the night sky and only destroyed the stars that surrounded it. So when the star's light turns to darkness it ends, and that's now " I started to shake in anger.

"yes I know and I am here to win back your trust and make things up to you, maybe, even get back together some time in the future." Loke said in an attempt to 'win' me over.

"You think you can fix this... Mess. I can see through all your empty lies! I am not a toy that can simply be _won_ back. You knew about all my problems, all of my fears and all of my messed up past and you PROMISED, to protect, love and help me! Then again I guess it's my fault, I knew you were a player but I still fell in love with you. How much of an idiot am I let out a weak laugh in some sort of twisted amusement.

" Lucy, give me a chance! I Know I did something unthinkable but I didn't fully realise what an amazing person I had until I lost her, and that precious person I lost is you! I now realise my mistake and won't ever do it again! You have to trust me." he pleaded in a feeble attempt to hold on to the remaining strands of our relationship.

"really! How the hell am I supposed to be able to believe that? Do you know how many nights I sat waiting for you, or how many deceiving notes that hid your cheating I had to chuck away? What makes you think I want to go through that again, I know you have done this before to Aries. So I don't trust you, not. One. Little. Bit." I now looked at him straight in the eyes to see him looking down at the floor, that coward.

"I'm sorry, but I love you much more than Ar... Hang on how did you know about Aries?" Loke looked confused and guilty.

"well when Natsu was warning me about you he told me about your dating past, which included Aries. I guess I should have listened to him." I could see anger become present in his facial features.

"what the hell! I knew Natsu was no good, he was even trying to take you away from me! That's why I'm losing you..." he began to shout.

I quickly stood up and looked down onto a perplexed Loke."how, dare, you! NATSU WAS COMFORTING ME, BEING A FRIEND. HE WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH, SOMETHING YOU WOULD NEVER BE CAPABLE OF! HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU WERE OFF DOING THINGS BEHIND MY BACK! THE REASON YOU LOST ME WAS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU WERE DOING , CHEATING!"

Loke stood up as well except he now looked down on me, he came extremely close to me, so much so that I felt his warm breath brush over my face."maybe that's why I went behind your back, because you like Natsu more than me!" His piercing words made me felt as if I would collapse to the floor. He knew this would hurt me deeply and once again tears sprung to my eyes. So he can't even put aside his pride now.

"why, Loke? Why, say that? Haven't you hurt me enough? You know how much I love you and that's why I'm in so much pain! Even when you're trying to get me back, you go and hurt me even more." I didn't shout it or add even add a threatening tone, I just filled my words with every single drop of remorse I have felt over the past few hours.

His face softened,"again I'm sorry Lucy but jealousy overtakes me, I don't want to lose you to another guy, especially that flame brain Natsu. If you truly love me why won't you give this another try?" Loke reached out and tried to hold my hand but I pulled it away from him in disgust.

"it's because my pain is stronger than my feelings of love towards you. That's why I can't give us another try." after the last few words left my lips I'm sure I saw tears running down Lokes cheeks, but because of the rain it may have been my imagination tricking itself into thinking Loke felt even slightly sorry because I don't think he actually does. He was having too much fun with that girl and who knows how many more before her. Maybe I could find out how many more...

"hey, Loke. Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"anything you want." Loke answered, his bangs now covered his eyes hiding them in a dark shadow.

"do you like the gift I brought you for our anniversary?" I looked at him quickly,

I saw him gulp before answering."of course, I treasure them keys, they remind me of you..."

"may I see them please?"

"Lucy..." Loke muttered,

"now!" I thrust out my hand, he timidly dropped them into my palm. I pointed each one in turn, into the air and twisted, revealing the dark secrets on them. He had deleted all the memories I had placed on them and added many more to each of his memories flashed before me in a grand display. I wish I could erase what I had just seen, I wish I could have erased that prying curiosity which made me look into the keys, because before my eyes I witnessed the despicable things Loke did behind my back. I counted over hundred girls kissing him as though their life depended on it. that roughly works out that he was with a different girl for every day he wasnt with me...

I chucked the keys back at him, making him flinch when they hit his chest and fell with a clatter onto his knees."I SEE HOW MUCH OUR MEMORIES MEANT TO YOU!" I just couldn't contain my emotions today and they burst out ont a cowering Loke.

"I was cocky at the time, I never thought you would find out..."

"Loke, there are about a hundred girls on here or more, if these keys reminded you of me why would you record this on them? To rub it in my face?! I didn't think you would be so cruel. Also what do you mean never find out? I'm guessing you were going to carry on these affairs! I'm glad I found you out, at least now I can move on to find a decent man, Natsu or Gray maybe!?"

"Lucy, what can I do to make it up to you?" Loke pleaded.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Force gate closure." I weakly pulled out my key and thrust it into the air.

"no Lucy I still need to..." and in a second he was gone. I felt everything slowly starting to fade away, my vision blurred and I began to I didn't hit the cold, wet floor like expected, just something warm and strong, arms maybe? I had no more time to think as I slowly gave in to the darkness, letting my body fall limp...

Natsu's POV

I arrived just in time to see Lucy get rid of Loke and begin to fall towards the stone path. I quickly dashed over and caught her in my arms. She was freezing cold, a deathly shade of white and soaking wet from head to toe.

I will never forgive Loke for doing this. I carried Lucy to her apartment bridal style, I had to kick open her door with some force as I couldn't reach her house key. I walked through the doorway and stood in the middle of the room pondering on what to do. I realised I needed to get her dry before she fell ill with a cold or Wendy would kill me (along with the other girls) after they have dealt with Loke, with my safety flames I gently warmed her up until all her clothes were dry and she no longer felt cold.

Lucy snuggled her head into my chest and grabbed my waist coat tightly letting out a small sigh. I set her down gently on the bed and unclenched her fingers from my waist coat, I then took off my shoes and waist coat and flung them into a heap on the floor. I know I couldn't leave her alone tonight in case Loke decided to visit her, she was just too vulnerable at the minute! I climbed into the bed next to her and once again she clenched her fingers to my top, I wrapped my arms around her body, bringing her into a soft embrace. Before my eyes fully closed and I started to drift to sleep, I looked down at a now peaceful Lucy. Wow she looks cute like this...

* * *

Levy: and the results are... Cana 13 barrels and Celeste 2!

Celeste: I carnt haandle alcoohol *hiccup* it seerms!

Levy: Hey Lucy would you get Celeste out of here I will finish this bit off for her!

Lucy: It would be my pleasure... mwahahaha!

Levy: thank you for readi...

Gajeel: Hey short stack hows it going?

Levy: oh I'm just finishing off this bit. *blush*

Gajeel: can I sing for you and the readers.

Levy: Review on whether you want Gajeel to sing or not, see you next chapter!

poll results

Wow even more votes! Thank you to everyone who has voted :) starting at chapter 17 the chapters will change depending on who is in the lead so they may change from one pairing to the next until the poll is closed so keep voting if you don't want your favourite pairing to lose!

Loke: 14 oh thank you so very much! please keep voting for me, you can't understand how happy I am that I might have a chance with Lucy again. *falls to knees crying in joy*

Gray: 12 how did I drop to tie with Natsu? I thought I might fianlly be good enough to be with Lucy, and that maybe she could melt my ice-cold heart... so please vote for me so I can have a chance to love her!

Natsu: 12 a t-tie!? Am I not g-good enough to be with Lucy? P-please vote for me more, I wouldn't stand it if she got together with Loke or Gray! I need to stay with her through all the rough times and never let her down like Loke did, so please vote...


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Falling inside the black

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Wow 186 reviews! *squueeaaallll x100* only 14 more until 200, I never thought I would reach this amount so thank you so much for those who have read, reviewed, added to your favourites and so much more I give you all of my appreciation :D I don't do this very often but on special occasions like this I think all my readers and reviewers deserve something:

(^-^)(::)

this is a cookie I made for myself...

(^-^)(::) (*_*)

But then I saw all the support my readers gave me...

(^-^) ... (^(::)^)

so I gave it to them instead!

I hope you enjoyed that cookie because I miss it now. Oh well onwards we go :)

WhiteHero: yeah my story title is pretty confusing but it will become even more clear in the next few chapters :) thank you so much for the positive feedback and hope you enjoy the latest chapter! oh and Loke told me to tell you he will try to get Lucy back in any way possible if he wins and that he is delighted you feel he is your dream guy but he already has Lucy. wow he is learning already usually he would have asked you out by now ha ha.

Link-the-lightbringer:wow thank you so much i always feel over joyed when people think im talented :)sorry that Natsu is ooc but I though tit fitted him more in them certain scenes. if you want I can make him more in character after this chapter. Also thank you for the vote its helped LOke get further ahead :)

NaLu: soooo I'm guessing you want Lucy to be with Natsu? Only joking thank you for voting :)

Lulu: thank youuuu your vote has been added to the poll :D

Guest: ha ha such enthusiasm! Natsu thanks you for his vote :3

Guest: thank you for voting you made a stripper very happy *Gray shouts I'm not a stripper in the background*

Psyka: aawwwww thank you I'm glad you liked my chapter :) gray is pleased that you voted for him, it helps him out loads :3

Clover: thank you so much for the review and vote, Loke said he heard you loud and clear, and thanks you immensely for the vote.

leoslady4ever:yeah I have my suspicions Natsu would be a bit naive about the romance side of things and I agree that Loke is a very, very bad dog ha ha! don't worry Lucy will have some alone time with Gray even if he doesn't win the poll :) Oh and I told Laxus about Gray hugging you and he said "I can beat that stripper in hugs any day" so here he is!

Laxus: Hey there, *gives a big hug to leoslady4ever*

JerichoCross: Yeah sorry about the ooc characters, would you like me to make them more in character after this chapter? and don't worry you don't sound harsh at all lol I love reviews they help me write better chapters (I hope) and your vote is greatly appreciated :) I'm glad you like my story and if you think I could improve on anything please review again (or just review about anything because I like getting reviews tee hee) :D

axelialea: thank you for the review :) here's the update for the chapter I hope you like it and I don't know if Loke will come back yet I guess it depends on the votes :)

Themagiccat:*looks at dead Loke on floor* oh dear how am I going to clean this up... thanks for the vote but unfortunately Gray needs more to beat Loke :( and thank you for the review I appreciate it a lot :3

LoveMadness: so.. many... reviews... kyahhh! *nearly faints* thank you, thank you thank you. don't worry Loke will suffer mwahahaha! (look at the story title for a clue lol) thank you so much for the vote it helped Loke out loads. and please don't die! I'm going to kill curiosity before it kills you so here's is the next chapter :D please keep reviewing I appreciate it soooooooo much it unbelievable :)

Le gasp: Gray told me to tell you thanks for the vote... but then he started stripping so i had to quick him out the room and I didn't hear the rest, sorry but please keep reviewing :)

Mirakuru:ahhh the annoying love hate relationship, If Loke wins the poll I will get him to apologise in the biggest way possible so thank you :)

Blue: Your vote has been added to the poll and I have got Gajeel to sing for you... If you really wanna hear it go down to the little section under the reviews ha ha :)

Meeee: yeah I think someone should give him one on one lesson on how to not insult girls when he is trying to make something up to them lol :)

Some Person:Thank you for the review as a present I give you... THE NEXT CHAPTER :)

Random: well that is one of the biggest hidden mysteries in the world, but then again he is super sexy lol. im glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Guest: thank you so much your vote has been added to the poll :)

Hello: Somehow I don't think that will stop Juvia stalking Gray but its worth a shot isn't it? have a look at the bottom to see who's winning :)

sunny: yeah there are a lot of NaLu stories out there :)( thank you for your vote please keep reviewing :D

EchizenRyoma:I'm just super curious as to who will win the poll. at the minute it looks like... im not gonna say you will have to read to the bottom of the page to find out mwahaha :) thanks for the review :)

Guest: I agree the LoLu pairing is very sweet but I also like all the other pairings... wow im son indecisive! thanks for the vote :)

User:*adding vote to poll* annnnnnnnndddddd done! thanks for the vote its greatly appreciated :)

FantasyLover100:ha ha yes they might wash your mouth out with soap and it would taste yucky (believe me I have been there... only joking but my parents havent been happy with me more than a few times lol) and you are forgiven I do the exact same thing some times :) Natsu thanks you for the vote but he needs more so get anyone you know to vote for Natsu if they want or he might lose the poll... anyways thank you and please keep reviewing :)

* * *

Celeste: arrrrgghh my head kills from that alcohol :( and sorry the chapter was a bit short last time here's a long one to make up for it :)

Gajeel: get out-of-the-way I'm here to do my singing!

Celeste: woah woah woah! I never agreed to this!

Gajeel: no but your reviewer Blue did so I'm going to sing for them and*cough* Levy *cough*. Shop bop dop di di dop schloo pop da la la pop is dop cop...

Celeste: WAAAAHHHH my headache is even worse! I need to start reading now to get away from it!

Levy: that is the best singing EVER!

* * *

Lucys POV

After that depressing night which destroyed my life, things changed drastically. I was awoken by a nightmare that plagued my mind and left it in a terrified state which banished sleep. Natsu cradled me in his arms and let me cry into his firm chest for what seemed like eternity.

I jumped out of his grasp in shock when a naked Gray burst through my door whilst saying 'it's ok I stripped before I came'. However he quickly pulled on some pants and rushed over to comfort me once he saw the state I was in, he wrapped his long arms around my shaken body in a secure hug.

It was different from Natsu's, it was colder. Not in a bad way but in a way that made you want to... Hold on forever and share your warmth with him. But with Natsu's hug... it was already warm, it made you want to cling on to him and never leave the security and warmth of his body.

I let out a sigh as I realised although their hugs were equally as great as each others they could never compare to Loke's. A possessive and protective hug full of kindness and love, his smell would send me into a daze, making me crave him, honestly it made me addicted to him. That's why I am in such a mess right now. I'm like a drug addict being kept away from the one thing I desire most.

Both Natsu and Gray ended up hugging me on my bed whilst drenching me in words of comfort. It was a sight I never thought I would see but I was glad I had at least one good memory to keep...

That was two months ago now and I haven't seen them since. It's not because they have been avoiding me or anything, actually it's quite the opposite. They have both persistently come round to my apartment every day at ten in the morning and asked to come in after having a fight about who would knock first. I would always refuse saying that I needed space, which I do.

I haven't seen Loke either but he hasn't given me any space at all. He keeps getting Virgo to break through her gate and beg me to talk to him, forgive him, give him another chance. Why can't he leave me alone? It's just making things me hate him more, making me want to fall asleep and never wake up... yet also it makes me want to fall for him all over again...

Which reminds me I guess I haven't seen any of my friends either, probably because I haven't been to Fairy Tail in the past two months;I have been locked in my room. I do miss Fairy Tail but I can't bear to see them just yet. Every time I decide to go my fear becomes overwhelming, it slowly suffocates me and returns me to my apartment as if it were an invisible barrier separating me from the outside world.I don't want them to look at me with pity, or see me as weak. I know I am but I don't want to be reminded of my downfall. I feel like my shadow is the only one who stands with me right now and I'm content with that.

My thoughts drifted away like the morning haze as my stomach grumbled for the millionth time, I guess its because I haven't eaten in about... 2 and a half weeks? I don't have any food in my apartment and I can't bare to step outside where I might see _him_ with another girl. I feel totally empty inside, I care for nothing and I have even stopped writing my story and letters. My life consists of, waking up, laying in bed, sitting on a chair, having a shower, going to sleep and having another torturous nightmare. It may not be interesting but it suits me just fine.

Despite all this I'm very lucky, each month Natsu, Erza or Gray has brought me some rent just so I can remain living closed off from the world, except for my spirits that is.

Virgo had last shown up a few days ago and at that time I had written Loke a song of my feelings so he would stop bothering me and finally understand my pain. It seems to have worked seeing as Virgo hasn't appeared yet. It went like this:

Something isn't right

I can feel it again feel it again

This isn't the first time

That you left me waiting

Sad excuses and false hopes high

I saw this coming still I don't know why

I let you in

I knew it all along

It's so predictable

I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)

So you don't have to call

Or say anything at all

It's so predictable (so predictable)

So take your empty words your broken promises

And all the time you stole cause I am done with this

I can give it away give it away

I'm doing everything I should've

And now I'm making a change

I'm living the day

I'm giving back what you gave me

I don't need anything

I knew it all along

It's so predictable

I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)

So you don't have to call

Or say anything at all

It's so predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go

Everyone I meet

Every time I try to fall in love

They all wanna know why I'm so broken

Why am I so cold

Why I'm so hard inside.

Why am I scared

What am I afraid of

I don't even know

This story's never had an end

I've been waiting

I've been searching

I've been hoping

I've been dreaming you would come back

But I know the ending of this story

You're never coming back

Never..never..never..never...[echo]...

I knew it all along

It's so predictable

I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)

So you don't have to call

Or say anything at all

It's so predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)

Everyone that I love

Everyone I care about

They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)

And I know what it is

I'm ending this right now..

I heard a knocking on the door and I instinctively looked over to my clock. It was ten o'clock and I could now hear Natsu and Gray shouting through the door.

"Luce! Luce! Please answer me. You haven't talked to me for a month and I'm very worried please let me in. Luce, Luce if you don't talk to me tomorrow, me and the rest of Fairy Tail are going to come in here whether you like it or not!" Natsu was shouting and I covered my ears with my hands and softly hummed my lullaby... It's no use not only did it not block out any sound but also reminded me of the little music box which the lady had given me.

"come on Luce, at least talk to me, you owe me that movie night! please you helped me secretly all those times when I cried over ur, so please let me help you. No one else has to come in just me..." Gray bellowed through the door. My hands weren't enough to keep out their worried begging. I heard him whisper threateningly to Natsu about not telling anyone he had cried which nearly brought a smile upon my face... Nearly.

The reason I haven't spoken to them is because if I do I fear I might breakdown. i am such a hassle. I can't even properly move anymore, my joints have become stiff like a puppets, I have lost so much weight I look ill and I must be annoying everyone as they have to pay my rent. Loke obviously saw how annoying I was before anyone else realised. So that's why he left me... It truly was all my fault.

I don't want anyone to suffer anymore because of me. Maybe they would prefer it if I wasn't here. Loke would be happy then, he could serve his new girlfriend. So It would be best if I wasn't alive. Maybe I shouldn't have been born. Maybe I could get rid of myself now and make everyone happy...

I shakily pushed myself up from my bed and stood swaying on the cold floor. After I steadied myself on my feet I walked over to my desk and sat down on the wooden chair. I opened the little music box and let the melancholy melody I had hummed a few moments ago drift through the air. A fine layer of dust lay on my desk, I slowly closed my eyes as everyone from fair tail flashed through my mind, all my memories and all my grief...

Normal POV

"ohhhh I'm so worried about lu-chan!" moaned levy as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"we have to be patient with her, she has been through a very tough time and needs some space. We just need to pray she's ok." Mira sadly explained.

"Natsu, Gray, what happened today?" asked Cana as the two sat down at the bar.

Natsu lifted his head slowly to look at her and whispered,"she still won't speak to me." Gray nodded in agreement before running his hand through his raven hair in frustration.

Everything in fairy tail had changed since Lucy had been gone. Worry had spread everywhere like a disease because Lucy wouldn't come out of her house or let anyone in. Erza refused to eat any strawberry cake, Gray did not strip, Natsu wasn't energetic, Elfman stopped shouting 'manly' things, Levy hadn't read any books, happy didn't eat fish and Cana hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol! Fairy tail just didn't seem like Fairy Tail and everyone knew it.

They all went back to quietly talking or moping until a frantic Natsu jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell! You scared me Natsu, what's the matter?" Gray asked.

"I smell...blood!" Natsu yelled.

"But there isn't anyone bleeding in here." Erza said trying to calm Natsu down.

"no, no, no. Not in here, it's Lucy's blood!" Natsu sniffed the air to check again, his heart begining to race faster and faster.

Everyone began to mumble and climb out of their seats,"a-are you s-sure." stuttered Happy.

"yes, I can smell it too." Wendy piped in.

"quick we need to hurry! Natsu and Gray, follow me. Wendy and Mira set up the medical equipment because if I can smell it from here there must be a lot of blood. Lastly, Levy and Cana go and inform master Macarov." after shouting the orders Erza ran out the guild, a bewildered Gray and a worried Natsu following her.

Levy and Cana sprinted up to the masters office whilst Wendy and Mira prepared a bed in the medical room upstairs.

Natsu, Erza and Gray were running as fast as they could possibly go towards Lucy's apartment. On arrival Natsu promptly kicked down the door to reveal a shocking all gasped when their eyes fell on Lucy.

The wooden chair had toppled over onto its side and next to it on the floor, lay a painfully thin and porcelain white Lucy. Her eyes had black circles under them which contrasted with her skin, her lips were a faint shade of pink and her cheeks had become hollow. She was surrounded by a small, pool of crimson blood which was flowing from her wrist. The creepiest thing of all was she had a small smile on her lips and she looked quite content, as if she was just taking a nap.

"We need to hurry or she may die!" Gray said frantically.

"alright, Gray can you carry her?" Erza asked. Gray timidly walked over to Lucy and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. To his surprise, he found that she was incredibly light. He knew she had lost a lot of weight by just looking at her but when comparing her to what she used to be, he assumed she must not have eaten in weeks!

"ok Natsu I need you to put pressure on her wrist to stop the blood flowing." Erza commanded, looking over to a pale Natsu he nodded and walked over to Gray. He picked up her limp wrist and placed two fingers over the deep cut and pressed hard.

"Ok, now get back as fast as you can." both of them nodded and silently, sprinting out the door matching each others strides..

Erza stayed behind to clean (and inspect) Lucy's started off in the kitchen. Many dirty plates had been left in the sink, it was evident they hadn't been cleaned in weeks as they lay in a now stagnant water which let out a vile stench. she then opened the fridge door and wasn't surprised to see it was completely empty. Considering the size of Lucy, Erza knew she hadn't been eating.

After she was satisfied with the kitchen she slowly went into her bedroom. Of course in there lay the puddle of blood in which Lucy created and an unmade bed. Her curtains were drawn and Erza notice a layer of dust on everything. Including her beloved celestial keys. Lucy would never usually allow this to happen to them. Erza realised her depression had been much worse than they anticipated and that the guild should have checked on her sooner.

Erza proceeded to check the other rooms and tidy up as best she could before heading back to the guild.

Over at the guild...

Natsu and Gray had just burst in with a broken Lucy and were heading for the stairs. Gasps, murmurs and cries resounded throughout the guild as they caught a glimpse of a half-dead Lucy.

Ignoring this they carried on upstairs, both of them covered in blood and looking as if they had just seen the end of the world. They entered the medical room and gently placed Lucy on the bed. Panting heavily they waited to see if she would be able to be saved.

Mira kept a brave face yet was unable to stop the tell-tale tears from rolling down her cheeks. The two boys glanced over to Wendy to see how well she was coping and were shocked to see she on the other hand, had a determined expression and started to work immediately checking Lucy over. The only thing that gave away that she was distraught was the sadness in her eyes. As many have said before, the eyes are the gateways to the soul.

"I'm sorry Natsu, Gray, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Wendy said, but she didn't look up at them and merely carried on with her examination.

"NO!" Natsu and Gray objected in unison.

"I need to check her for further injuries which means taking her clothes off. I need you step out as I'm sure Lucy would not appreciate you staring at her whilst she is in her underwear. I will call you back when I know her condition and if we can do anything for her." She barely whispered the last bit as she didn't want to admit it, but Lucy may not make it. Of course she would try her best but if worse comes to worse...

Before they could refuse again Mira escorted them out and sent them to see Macarov who was waiting for a report on the situation. Gray went to tell the rest of Fairy Tail the news and Natsu made his way to the masters office in a melancholy daze.

Natsus POV

I knocked three times on the old mans door and waited for a reply.

"come in!" I heard him say in a monotone voice.

"I'm here to update you on Lucy's situation." I said weakly. I had no energy left, it was as if the life had been sucked out of me.

"Ah Natsu. Please take a seat. So what happened? Had she cut her hand on a knife making dinner? Or maybe slipped in the shower and cut her lip?" oh how I wish it had been one of them.

I sat down in the red cushioned chair and simply said. "She tried to commit suicide."

"WHAT!" the old man jumped out of his seat.

"she wouldn't have cut herself on a knife as she hasn't eaten in about two to three weeks and she is painfully thin. We are not sure if she will make it, Lucy has lost a lot of blood and in her weakened condition I'm not sure she has enough strength to recover." My silent tears dropped to the floor.

"oh my! One of my children did that! Is it because of Loke?" the old man muttered to himself as he sat back down and placed his head in his hands, letting a sigh escape from his lips.

"Thank you for informing me Natsu. I am going to go down and talk to the guild. I think it's best you go back and wait outside for Lucy with Gray. I'm sure she will make it through and I think she will want you two to be the ones she sees when she wakes up." Master's usually happy attitude had disappeared leaving only a monotone atmosphere.

"Ok, I will go and get Gray from downstairs. I think you should go down and see the rest of the guild." I got up and made my way to the door.

"stay strong Natsu and believe in Lucy, you know how strong she is." the old man shouted as I left.

This was all my fault! If only I had gone in, if only I hadn't thought she 'needed space'. Would she be happy now? Could she possibly be with me? Not in that room with medical supplies surrounding her. Has That bastard Loke even shown up at all! He keeps causing Lucy more and more pain and now it may lead to her death! If it's the last thing I do I. Will. Get. Loke!

I shouted for Gray down the long staircase and he quickly bounded up it with a look of fear plastered on his face. I explained what had happened with the master and his expression softened slightly.

We both took a seat by the closed medical door and waited for Wendy's results.

Time passed very slowly and the only thing which would enter my brain was why? Why would Lucy do this? Why did I leave her alone? Why did Loke cheat? Why did Lucy not trust me enough to let me help her? Why, why, why, why, why.

After more agonising minutes passed Wendy finally appeared in front of us. I jumped up to see Wendy with her head facing the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Natsu she's..."

* * *

Celeste: Hey guys thank you for reading again! Unfortunately that awesome song in the middle isn't owned by me. It's called predictable by good Charlotte!

Gray: and there I was thinking you actually did some thing good for once...

Celeste:Erzaaaaa help me! Gray's being mean again!

Erza: I kind ov Agwe wifh gwae (I kind of agree with Gray)

Celeste: ahhhhh this isn't fair! Stop eating that strawberry cake Erza!

Erza:NO!

Lucy: Why am I such an emo..? O.O

Celeste: sorry 'bout that!

Natsu:Luuuuccceeee whyyyyy! You can't leave meeee!

Lucy: it's only a story!

Natsu:oh so it is :)

Happy: he llllllikes you!

Natsu and Lucy: shut up!

Celeste: Anyhooo, please read and review!

Everyone: she won't get any, nope... (whispering together)

Celeste: ignore them, be kind to me and R&R whilst I go and Maka-chop them into next week. (soul eater reference :D) See you in the next chapter.

* * *

hmmmmmmi wonder who is going to win? thank you for all the votes and support you have given me :D please continue to vote so that your favourite wont be one of the two who will have to give up on Lucy. awwww I feel sorry for them :( and the results are in... *drumroll*...

Loke:29 wow im speechless.. I cant thank you enough, im so far ahead! i better start preparing my huge apology gift for Lucy! I'm so excited, please keep voting for me!

Gray: 19 NO NO NO! I need to get back to the top! you don't know how much I want to be with Lucy it's nearly killing me, please I don't want to see her hurt again :'(

Natsu: 18 H-how am I last? I'm so far away from becoming Lucy's girlfriend... please vote for me I need Lucy in my Life for without her I am only a dwindling flame.

wow I have never seen Natsu speak like that before, Loke seems so excited and Gray seems determined to make it to the top. (he told me to tell the readers he will take his shirt off for the lady's and will have a fight with any men if you vote for him but then Natsu and Loke also offered that soooooo its your choice.)


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Relief

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

Wow I actually hit 200! When I first started this fanfiction I never imagined I would get this many and I am so thankful to those who reviewed its unbelievable! So THAAAAAAANNNNKKKK YOOOOUUUUUU, and I look forward to the future reviews :) I reply to all reviews because I love talking with my readers and taking in their you have anything to say or might want added to the story (nothing to major ha ha) I would really appreciate it! So let's replyyyyyyyyy...

WhiteHero: Once again I'm really sorry! My mind seems to wander sometimes and stuff like this happens *Faceplams* I'm such an Idiot ha ha! Oh which reminds me I told Loke what you said and he kinda... Ran away screaming something about 'promising to be a good lion' oh well I'm sure he will come back...maybe :)?

LoveMadness: awwww I always look forward to reading your reviews because they are so nice and reviews like them motivate me to write better chapters! :D and I will let you in on a little secret... We are telepathic! I heard you wanted the next chapter up and so I posted it! I'm guessing you wanted the same thing this time... Maybe? Oh and I loved your little story so I have made one for you :)

Celeste: oh dear what happened while I was writing the next chapter? It seems everyone is hiding except for Juvia who is glaring daggers at LoveMadness.

Mira: yeah things kind of got out of hand... *whispers* but in all honesty I think Gray liked it!

Celeste: liked what?

Mira: oh you will soon see my dear, soon...

Celeste: urrrrgh ok I'm going to go back to editing my next chapter...

Natsu: No take me with youuuuuu! I accidentally knocked Erza's strawberry cake out of her hands... And... And... She's after me!

Celeste: pfft your on your own last time you destroyed my house and I am NOT arguing with Erza *shudder*! I'm sure Love madness will help you and I can't wait for her next review (if she wants to o one) :)

Facelesskiller: thank you for your vote it helped him out but sadly not enough Natsu needs you to get some of your friends to help him because he is losing badly :'( and have a read of this chapter to find out what's wrong with Lucy! Thanks!

Axelialea: Natsu is so grateful for the vote but sadly he is last on the poll! He really needs more votes from people don't you think?

Leoslady4ever: yeah sure you can have him! And you wan thin shirtless? I'm sure that can be easily arranged... *cuts off his shirt without you having to let go* taa daa. Oh you can use the room I used to trap the fairy tail members if you want :) and Gray is only 7 votes behind! Quick if you really love this couple get all the gralu fans to vote ha ha! Oh and how do you know Loke has a huge di... Oh wait never mind you said he is... I thought it was he had... I should really shut up hee hee, :)

DBSKPirateKing: hmmmm maybe you're intrigued as to how Loke will make it up to her or how that will get back together if he wins the poll? Wahh I'm just guessing maybe you just like the pairing ha ha I always over complicate things :)

Mirakuru: ha ha I like your thinking *smirks evilly with you* shall we get them to do it now? I will take that as a yes! *boys take off their tops* mwahahaha well I will leave them with you to choose who you give your vote to!

Psyka: one-mwahahaha I am kinda mean aren't I Lol. Two- all I'm going to say is 'a sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body' if you know what I mean ha ha. Three- ah true but I can't decide it's the person who wins the poll :) at the minute it is still Loke so Natsu and Gray needs more votes :( four- yeah it's sad that's shes dead... Or is she? Dun dun dun...Five - here's the update and thank you so much! I'm really glad you love my story, I love your reviews just as much :)

Red moon: ummmm no sorry I'm not quite sure, who you want to vote for? Ha ha just kidding (I'm not that dumb... I think!) thanks for the vote it has helped Loke leap to the top of the polls and get one step close to Lucy:D

Kira65: yeah I think he would (although I'm not sure if he knows what the word means yet ha ha) but unfortunately he is at the bottom of the polls... More people need to vote to save him :)

The super greylu: thanks for the vote :) Gray is only 7 votes away from taking the lead! There is still hope for him if everyone gets voting for him now. I think I will close the poll on chapter 21 but I'm not sure? Oh well thank you?

Ninjaofthesnow: Gray would like to send his thanks for your vote! I have some really good and unique (I hope) ideas for each couple and if Gray wins the pole I have a good story line for him and Lucy!

Jackson: Yay thank you! It always puts a smile on my face when someone likes my story! (believe me my family asks me if I'm ok because I have a huge grin whilst staring at my computer ha ha) and I also have to agree Gray is pretty awesome!

Hollycow Iwove u: yay yay yay! Thank you for the review and here's is the next chapter (I'm stating the obvious aren't I ha ha?) thanks for your vote Gray really appreciates it :)

McKenzieSchick: p-please d-don't hurt m-me! Otherwise I can't make new chapters and I will have to send erza after you! *from the background* No Celeste you're on your own!

Oh dear... Hang on how do you know where I live ha ha!? Thank you for your review!

Guest: Yosh! Your vote has been added to the poll and it's helped Gray get closer to the top!

Innocent: ah yes Loke can be perfect (when he is not cheating) but if he wins the poll I'm sure he will make it up to Lucy in a way which is so spectacular it would make any girl fall head over heels with him :)

Somebody: thank you! Your vote has been added to the poll and Loke is even further in the leads thanks to your vote and support:)

JerichoCross: yay thank you so much I hope I can keep creating good chapters, stories and I love putting in cliffhangers sometimes! I can't believe I hit 200 I hope I can reach 300 thank you for your reviews it helped out a lot :) have a read of my chapter, I hope Natsu and Gray are acting more normal ha ha :D

No-one:thanks for your vote! And believe me if Loke gets back together with Lucy he WILL have an awesome apology and he want EVER hurt her again or I will personally punish him with the worst thing imaginable... An angry erza!

Aries: Yeah Loke deserves another chance to make up for what he died buuuuuuuuuuutttttt it's down to all my viewers and at the minute they seem to agree with you :)

Nance-chan: Gray thanks you for the vote! What if she died and they want her corpse... Ewwwwww maybe not! Well something could have happened but I guess you will have to read this chapter to find out :)

Judge me not: wow I'm so glad you love my story so much! Usually if someone was addicted to something I would send them to get help but this time I think I like your addiction so you can keep it ha ha! Thank you so much for the review and support I hope to hear from you again in the future (pweeeeasssse ha ha) :D thanks for the vote and remember don't hurt too many tables (unless it's for me) :)

Link-the-lightbringer: yeah I guess the poll gave it away but that doesn't mean something else hasn't happened ha ha! Oh and I agree with you I think Loke is celebrating to early because Gray is so close to beating him and Natsu could possibly catch up! I have tried to make Natsu more in character and thankkkkkkyou for the review :D :D :D (if three smiley faces doesn't show how happy I am I don't know what will!)

EchizenRyoma: I dunno... Wait I do know... But you don't know... But you will know... But only if you read this chapter :) oh and Lucy said she appreciates that you are worried about her unlike some people ( that's when she glared at me * gulp*)

Catssitincheese: ha ha I guess that's a good summarisation of their personalities :) thank you for the review and vote please feel free to review again ha ha :)

Guest: I agree I didn't include Gray enough at the beginning of the story so I'm going to include him a lot more and maybe make a whole chapter on a sleepover with Gray and Lucy, what do you think? Thanks for your vote :)

Leyla: ha ha I love it when reviewers reply to other reviewers :) and although Natsu is stupid I can't deny he is also incredibly cute and funny :) thanks for the vote!

elyssa: thank you so very much,I enjoy writing and love support like yours! I'm glad you like the twists and I'm sure there is plenty more to come ha ha also thank you for your vote Loke is extremely happy about it :D

Random: heeerrreee yooouuuu goooooo! Update time! Have a read to see how Lucy is :D

Guest: thank you for your vote, but Grays needs more get all your friends to vote as well so he can win :)

Hello: yeah Lucy seems a bits ad at the minute or is it just me? I wonder who will win the poll and ep become her prince charming ha ha!

Some Person: thank you for sticking up for me, I'm so glad you care! And I just had to add in a soul eater reference it's just too epic not to have a part in it ha ha.

Guest: thanks for the vote! It's so sad that he is losing so badly he needs more support don't you agree?

SaphireHeart: well since you reviewed you get to keep your life ha ha! You will soon see why this is called 'revenge is sweet' and thank you for your support I hope I will see more reviews from you! (if you want to review :) )

* * *

Everyone: owwwwwwww our heads!

Celeste: well that's what you get for doubting my poor writing skills!

Erza:welllllll... Did anyone review?

Celeste: yes lots of people! It makes me so happy, so overjoyed, so uplifted I feel like I want to cry... tears... of... joy... Waaaaaaaaaaaa

Lucy: please someone shut her up, I had enough with Gajeel singing last time!

Wendy: G-guys Celeste's happy tears are flooding the place let's get to the bottom of the page before we drown.

Everyone: yosh!

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu's body tensed in worry as Wendy spoke, "Natsu she's... Just made it." a small smile appeared on Wendy's lips and her tired eyes looked towards the two boys in triumph. Natsu sighed in relief, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"thank goodness, well done Wendy I knew you could do it! Can I see her?" Natsu asked, slowly relaxing and ruffling the bluenettes hair.

"yeah I wanna see her too, I knew she would make it!" Gray shouted as he ripped off his top enthusiastically.

"of course, but she is still sleeping and I'm not sure of what condition she will be in when she wakes up so be quiet please." Wendy stepped aside allowing Natsu and Gray to pass by her.

They both stepped in cautiously (restraining their urges to wrap her in a huge hug), wary of making too much noise. Natsu shook slightly at the sight that lay before him and Gray cursed under his breath in disbelief . Lucy was lying on the neat, white bed, many wires were attached to her arm; feeding her red liquid every so often. These wires intricately curled together until some of them met another machine which was steadily beeping beside her. Lucy's face was still pale but the haunting smile on her lips had vanished and her mouth had formed into a small 'O' shape where her gentle breathing escaped them in a steady pattern.

Natsu sat down next to her bedside on a wooden chair. "Luce, why did you have to do this? You know I would try and make things better, you know I would do anything in my power to see that gentle smile on your face. I promise when you wake up I will do anything you want me to, so please wake up soon."

Gray scoffed before taking a seat on the opposite side of her bed,"how come you are the only one that gets to give a big speech and a lousy one at that!"

Natsu nearly jumped out of his chair and a growl arose in his throat,"what did you say stripper? If Lucy weren't ill right now I would beat you into tiny little ice cubes!"

Gray let out a sigh and took hold of Lucy's hand,"like you could ever beat me! Any way shaddup so I can speak to Lucy. Hey Luce how's it going? Please, please, please open your eyes I've missed the sight of your warm chocolate orbs and joyful smile so much it's painful! I could make you so happy, please just be alright and I will give everything you want and need, which I doubt flame brain over there will be able to do..." he muttered the last bit knowing Natsu would still be able to hear him.

As they were were both talking to Lucy (and secretly have a battle over who would have the best speech) two mischievous girls by the names of Levy and Bisca stood outside the door listening to every word.

"I feel like an intruder, let's give them some space we can see Lucy when she wakes up." Levy whispered.

"yes I agree, we better stop Happy from coming up here, and the rest of the guild." They both crept down to the guild to stop anyone from going up.

Natsu had heard every word of their conversation and felt very embarrassed yet touched at the same time."why the hell do you look like a tomato? If you're having dirty thoughts about Lucy I will get Erza on you!" Gray threatened with a smirk.

"W-what the hell, no! It's just that Levy and Bisca heard everything we said but decided they would not interrupt. They have gone down to stop anyone coming up here."

"Shit.." Grays face turned slightly pink as images of what would happen to him if Gajeel, Laxus or any of the other Fairy Tail guys found out. Natsu laid his head beside Lucy and clutched her hand tightly in his as Gray soothingly stroked her hair.

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

Levy and Bisca had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs after hearing Grays and Natsu's (kind of) confessions.

"please may we ask that no one goes to see Lucy just yet." as soon as Levy had said that a cry of outrage echoed throughout the guild.

"QUIET!" Erza shouted, immediately silencing everyone with her stern words and deathly glare.

"Arigatou. As you know Lucy has recently experienced a heart wrenching situation with Loke. She needs help to forget it and after what she has just done I believe Natsu or Gray are the only ones who can help her out. They are up there at the moment, so please can no one interrupt." Levy said as she bowed.

Everyone nodded in understanding, some taking bets as to who would win her heart and others cheering in celebration... except for Happy. "But I want to see Natsuuuuuu." Happy wailed.

Bisca and Levy looked at each other. They had predicted this was going to happen and had set a plan in place to stop it.

Happy continued to shout complaints,"Me and Natsu were going to go fishing so I could get another fish for Carla and... And... I neeeed to see him!"

Happy began charging towards the stairs with tears beginning to appear in his eyes. At that moment Levy and Bisca jumped in front of Happy and pulled out a huge fish from thin air. They tauntingly waggled it near his face in some sort of cruel temptation.

Drool escaped his mouth and his eyes went huge."Me, want, fish! Gimme! gimme! gimme!" he lunged towards it but they quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"You may have it, on one condition. You must not interrupt Lucy, Natsu and Gray." Levy said as she folded her arms.

Happy thought about it for less than one second before nodding and grabbing the fish. He flew into a little corner muttering something about 'my precious'. (A/N lord of the rings, oh dear let's hope Happy doesn't turn into gollum:D)

Every one went back to their quiet mutters of Lucy's current situation as Levy and Bisca high-fived over their completed mission.

_Upstairs..._

Lucy's POV

I thought I had finally escaped all the hurt but I guess I'm hopeless in life and death. I knew I hadn't died when I felt my heart filling with hurt as I listened to Wendy trying to fix me. Maybe I can still never wake up?

Mira had left a while ago to leave Wendy to work on me alone. It's weird being able to hear yet incapable of opening my eyes.

After a while I heard Wendy leave and soon after the eerie silence was replaced by a pair of gentle footsteps that made their way over to where I was, they both paused momentarily and I heard a faint whisper but the footsteps continued and one of them sat down in what I assumed was a chair near my bed. A shock ran through My entire body when I realised who the first person was.

"Luce, why did you have to do this? You know I would try and make things better, you know I would do anything in my power to see that gentle smile on your face. I promise when you wake up I will do anything you want me to, so please wake up soon." Natsus voice was gentle; filled with hurt and worry.

Then another wave wash over me increasing my depth of guilt, how did I not think they wouldn't be hurt by this? Maybe I should have trusted Natsu more, maybe I should ask for his forgiveness but would he even like me any more? Or will he not talk to me because I had not trusted him?.

Someone else sat down another seat on the opposite side of my bed,"how come you are the only one that gets to give a big speech and a lousy one at that!" Gray?! He is here as well. Did my friends really care for me this much?

I heard some movement before a small growl came from Natsu ,"what did you say stripper? If Lucy weren't ill right now I would beat you into tiny little ice cubes!" I would love to see Natsu and Gray fight again it's been so long... How could I even wish for that, fighting should be seen as something horrible, shouldn't it?

Gray let out a sigh and I felt something encase my left hand,"like you could ever beat me! Any way shaddup so I can speak to Lucy. Hey Luce how's it going? Please, please, please open your eyes I've missed the sight of your warm chocolate orbs and joyful smile so much its painful! I could make you so happy, please just be alright and I will give everything you want or need, which I doubt flame brain over there will be able to..." I barely heard the last bit but that didn't matter, Grays speech was inspiring yet confusing at the same time. Why would he miss those features of mine so much? Only a lover would say something like that, including what Natsu said as well. Hmmm Well they have never been ordinary so I guess it probably doesn't matter.

They carried on having a verbal fight over who would care for me the best and I honestly thought I might be regaining a small minority of my happiness, maybe.

Natsu suddenly stopped talking and worry hit me, did he somehow know I had been listening to their conversations, were my emotions displayed on my face? I always have been like an open book... After a short while Gray spoke in a mocking tone "why the hell do you look like a tomato? If you're having dirty thoughts about Lucy I will get Erza on you!" Gray threatened.

Natsu responded but in a much more quiet and... Embarrassed tone?" Levy and Bisca heard everything but decided they would not interrupt. They have gone down to stop anyone coming up here." the worry inside me soon evaporated as I continued to listen.

Gray whispered "shit..." , hmmmmm they are going to get teased so much!

I felt a small dip in the side of the bed and another familiar, warm hand wrap around my right hand. Having two of my best friends near me felt so comforting, so nice, I had missed such contact. I slowly stopped hearing anything and only my thoughts remained. The last thing I remember was thinking about forgetting my bad experiences before I reaIised had fallen into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was able to open my eyes. I blinked a few times to get my sight accustomed to the bright light. I slowly twisted my head around to see Natsu sitting on the bed next to me snoring and Gray slouched on his chair making mini ice sculptures.

Normal POV

Lucy slowly tried to raise herself up, but found that her arms were so stiff and frail that they were unable to support her weight. She fell back onto her bed with a loud thump alerting both boys that she was awake. A small "ow!" escaped her lips as she winced in pain.

Natsu's head snapped up and gray jumped out of his seat shattering the sculpture he had been carving for Lucy. both of them stared timidly at Lucy as though she was a rabbit that might run away in fright. They immediately got up from their chairs and encased her in a bone breaking hug.

"It hurts, please...let.. me...go!" she pleaded to them both. Her voice sounded extremely dry and strained as she spoke.

They loosened their grip but didn't unwrap their arms from around her petite body."Lucy! I'm so glad you're ok! Why, why did you do this? Why couldn't you trust me? Please, please, please don't ever do that again!" Natsu wailed into her shoulder.

"Ummm Natsu may I ask why I'm in the Fairy Tail medical room attached to so many things? Just an hour ago I was getting ready for the drinking contest." Lucy asked inquisitively.

Natsu pulled away from her body but Gray clung on in astonishment. She slowly looked at both of them hoping for an answer,but only received their shock filled eyes staring back at her in disbelief.

"Luce, what do you mean? It's been months since that happened." Gray whispered.

"no I distinctively remember it being tonight so please answer my question. Why am i here and why do I look so god damn awfull" she asked as she glanced down at her malnourished body...

"wait so you don't know what happened between you and Loke?" Natsu asked, still not fully understanding what situation she was in.

"I'm sorry but I know no one by the name of 'Loke'. Is he a friend of yours? Anyway for the hundredth time what the hell am I doing here?" Lucy said frustratedly as she glanced between Natsu and Gray.

Gray let out an exasperated sigh."I knew you were dense but not this dense Natsu! Ok I'm going to have to spell it out for you. She. Has. Lost. Her. Memories. Douchebag."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose as both Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in sync,"lost my/her memories!"

"yes. Now Lucy, I will answer your questions. You are here because well, you tried to commit suicide but it seems you have forgotten everything but I'm not sure why you don't remember Loke... Garrggh I can't deal with this we need Wendy or something!" Gray rested his head between his hands in disappointment. He was never going to get his two days alone with Lucy now...

"oh, I will go and get them! Wait here." Natsu said as he ran out the door leaving Lucy and Gray alone.

A few minutes later nearly the whole of Fairy Tail came rushing through the infirmary doors, bombarding Lucy with questions. she sat there unable to answer because of the sheer amount of them.

The noise slowly died down as gray stepped in front of them."hang on! She can't answer any of your questions 'cause your throwing them at her too quickly and also she doesn't remember anything from after the day of the drinking contest. She has also forgotten everything about Loke."

"which isn't a bad thing..." muttered Natsu who was being hugged by an overly excited Happy.

A low murmur of shock and disbelief arose as various members of fairy tail shared glances of worry between each other.

"this isn't anything to worry about I actually thought something like this might happen; it is quite a common side affect of Lucy's condition. Also because she has had such a vulnerable time these past few months it may have been the root cause for the memory loss. Luckily for us and her it should slowly return... Hopefully. Well that's what I read in a book anyway." commented Wendy shyly.

Everyone went deathly quiet as the master walked towards Lucy."Lucy I know you can't remember anything right now and I am extremely glad you are relatively ok but I need to say something to you., do you know how wrong it is to try and commit suicide? Fairy Tail mage's are strong people who would not give up there life for anything as menial as love, in fact they would find another way, anything but taking their life. If you truly wish to commit suicide you must leave our guild first. What will you do?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Lucy in curiosity. She had been (and still was) sitting there in a daze trying to process what was happening."I'm so confused right now... Why would I ever commit suicide, I'm stronger than that! And did I hear you say it was over love? I love no one and I'm sure that won't change anytime soon. Now will anyone tell me who this Loke person is because from what I have heard something happened between us and how the hell have I missed so many months?!" Her bangs covered her eyes as the mage waited for the masters answers.

"Maybe it is best you don't know who he is or how you got in this situation just yet but I am glad to here you have your fighting spirit back we will all gather and discuss this further tomorrow! So now that's sorted let's PARTAAAYY!" Macarov yelled.

"I'm not going to stay, I think it's to rowdy for me and I'm not quite sure what has happened today so I really need to head home, Gomen!" Lucy said to everyone. They all groaned and gave her a hug (except the 'tough' guys aka Gajeel and Laxus etc.) Wendy unhooked Lucy from the wires and helped her change.

"wow I can't believe what has happened! Ne wendy. What have I forgotten? And what's wrong with my arm?" Lucy asked as Wendy finished re-bandaging it.

"w-well ummmm it's a really long and complicated story so maybe it would be better if I told you tomorrow. Ok you're all done!" Wendy had a sweet smile on her face as gave Lucy a hug. Lucy nodded in reply before two familiar boys and a blue fuzz ball burst through the doors.

"I'm going to go back with you Luce!" Natsu yelled, holding a rack of ribs in his hand.

"oh no you ain't! I'm going to take her back, she owes me two movie nights." Gray argued as he took off his trousers.

"ha ha ha! Like I would let Lucy be alone with an exhibitionist like you!" flames started to appear around Natsus hands as he chucked away the ribs and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"what did you say?! Are you looking for a fight pinky?" Ice dust started to form around Grays hands as he readied himself for a fight.

"bring it on, and for just so ya know... IT'S SALMON." Natsu replied as they both tackled each other to the floor with smiles on their faces. Although neither of them would admit it, they had both missed their daily routine of fights. During the period of time when Lucy had locked herself away they were too worried to fight but now she was fine they just wouldn't stop.

Wendy and Lucy let out a sigh and shook their heads at the sight of the two fighting.

A moment later a scarlet flash burst through the door and broke the two boys apart by gripping their throats. "I thought I heard you two fighting! This is not the time nor the place to do so, especially around an ill person, so Gray put some damn clothes on and Natsu put out your fire before you burn this place down. Now do the gentlemanly thing and both of you walk Lucy home before I kick you into Edolas, you got that?" Erza wanted them threateningly.

Natsu and Gray let out a high-pitched squeak, one of which resembled a mouse and nodded their heads faster than the speed of light.

"good now I'm off to finish my strawberry cake..." Erza left the room after giving a deadly stare to the two boys.

"I-I think we should g-get going..." Gray stuttered as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Aye!" shouted Happy as he flew around Natsu's head.

"you really don't have to..." Lucy began.

"n-nope, we want to. Right Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, Natsu! Let's goooo." happy seemed to be extremely happy since getting the huge fish.

"alright then, let's go." Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Gray walked out the guild together whilst everyone continued celebrating Lucy's 'return'.

Lucys POV.

If only they knew what I knew...

* * *

Celeste: oh Happy what are you like with your fish... :)

Happy: *holding fish* _My precioussssss. Yes we mussst stay away from celessste Happy_. But I like her... _Bad happy, bad sssshe will try and take our fisssssh_.

Celeste: oh dear, I knew that Lord of the rings film marathon would do him no good :(

Loke: NO! Lucy can't forget me! Couldn't she just forget what I did but not meeeee.

Celeste: oh there you are I thought you had died!

Loke: I might as well have died after you made me break up with Lucy :(

Celeste: for the hundredth time this, is, only, a, story! Oh please readers review and tell me your opinions and also review to stop Loke crying and make happy return to normal! Thanks for everything byeeeeeee!

* * *

Poll results:

Wooooooooo look at all the votes! In thanks all three boys have taken their shirts off for the lady's and they are preparing for their votes with the men! I wonder who will win and what powers people will use? (feel free to join in if you want girls, woooo go girl power ha ha) so here are the results...

Loke- 37 yes, yes, yes, yes *starts doing the yes dance* I have finally finished planning the most perfect apology and I need to thank all of you that voted for me ;)

gray - 31 come on! Only 7 more votes and I would have passed him! Please help me I need support and with out all your votes Is not be able to have movie night with Luce and I so wanted to watch twilight... Ugh I meant the avengers!

Natsu- 26 no, no, no I need to win this is literally life or death for me! If I can't wake up and see Luce's beautiful smile every morning and have her radiant personality to myself I will become so jealous and hunt down whoever takes her *glares at Gray and Loke*

Ummm the three boys would now like me to tell you each chapter they are offering a new prize for those who vote for them. This week it's a kiss on the cheek for the girls and a dual mission (of your choice) for the boys. Sooooooooo keep voting! :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Plotting revenge

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Hello to you, to you, to you... And to you! Yay so many reviews again :) I think if we reach 300 I will treat you guys to strawberry cake or something (and believe me getting it to you without erza noticing will be scary and difficult!). I decided I would try writing the review at the bottom of the page for a change and I found it easier :) (yeah my brains weird like that ha ha) so I will see you there :3

* * *

Celeste: ok happy so it's been decided. You shall forever have gollum as part of you.

Happy/Gollum: _yesssssssssss, me is happy, gollum now getssssss lotssss of fissssssh._ But I want fish too! _Idiot! We both have the sssaaammme body._

Celeste: ummmmm ok... So Natsu I haven't spoken to you in a while?

Natsu: ybead abuse bad things happen when people are around you :( I'm only here for the food :)

Celeste: well that's not nice :(

Natsu: fine you can have me if you beat me to the bottom of the page, I 2 3 goooo.

Celeste: hey wait! Quick guys lets read this chapter and catch him!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I slowly awoke from my heavy slumber feeling very light-headed, but I'm not really surprised. My room was filled with soft morning sunlight that cast the room in a haze of colours and reminded me of Natsu's flames. A warm breeze was flowing through the half-open window allowing the fresh air to fully awaken me and bring me back into the real world from the realm of dreams.

A certain pink haired dragon slayer had his arm flung over my waist in a protective grip and a raven haired ice Mage had his legs intertwined with mine as I'd to stop me from running anywhere. Just as I was about to Lucy kick them in the ass and chuck them both out of my room, I realised they had only stayed because I secretly needed comfort last night. I let out a sigh of contentment. At least they wont be able to pester me about my problems! I can't really believe everyone actually bought the fact I lost my memories! But then again this is fairy tail I'm talking about...

Anyway in some respects I'm glad I survived, otherwise I would've missed all of my friends, especially everyone in team Natsu. Come to think of it where is Happy, he's usually never too far from Natsu and I can't remember him coming to bed with us? My eyes quickly scanned the room until I saw him lying in my underwear draw, using some of my knickers as a blanket and one of my bras as a pillow to keep his head propped up.

A flare of frustration clouded my mind and I began to carefully climb out of my bed, after lifting Natsu's arm off me and separating mine and Grays legs I crept towards Happy. I picked him up by the ear and whispered,"if you ever sleep in that draw again I will never give you another fish."

He had surprisingly stayed asleep until I mentioned no fish, then his eyes shot open and all I saw was a bolt of blue escape through my open window.

"Nooooooooo, worst... Nightmare... Ever... No... Fish... Waaaaaaa!" Happy panted. I saw him swoop down to the fisherman and wrap his arms around one of his legs. He let out an array of comical cries and repeatedly pleaded something about 'never leave me'. The fisherman looked so bewildered I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned to look at Natsu who was still sleeping, low snores came from under my blanket. My gaze then fell upon Gray who looked so peaceful one could have thought he was dead.

As I glanced between the two frenemies an ingenious idea jumped into my mind! With a sly smirk on my face I carefully moved the two sleeping bodies into a position which I'm sure they will enjoy when they awake.

I put Natsus head upon Grays chest and wrapped his arms around the ice mages neck before intertwining their legs like mine and Grays were a moment ago.

I then set to work on the sleeping Gray. I wrapped his muscular arms around Natsu's torso and rested his head on the dragon slayers pink one.

Halfway through my delicate procedure a small moan escaped Grays lips. I froze in my current position from fear of being discovered. I soon relaxed again; Gray slipped back into a deep sleep. I was about to finish off their positioning when I heard Gray moan Lucy... My name!

My cheeks turned a delicate pink as I ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Why would he say my name like that?... I shook my head as if to chuck out all of the thoughts which resided there. I'm starting to go crazy, Yeah I'm probably taking this wayyyyyy out of context. Anyway...

I decided it was about time I actually had some thing to eat; I didn't like the way my body was starting to look and how on earth would I wear my normal clothes with this sort of body? I'm sure a lot of men would be disappointed from the lack of what the guild call 'provocative clothes' (which they're not!). I guess pancakes seems like a good idea. I whisked the batter and cooked a few for myself in the frying pan, leaving the rest of the batter for Natsu and Gray when they finally woke up.

I put the plate down on my kitchen table and got out the sugar, lemon and chocolate spread. I hadn't eaten in so long I thought I could treat myself. I sprinkled the lemon and sugar on one and then spread the chocolate on the other, my mouth starting to get moist in the process. I took my first bite out of the chocolate and moaned in pleasure. How had I gone without this for so long?

I quickly finished off everything on my plate (and I mean every. Last. Drop!) before cleaning up the mess I made. I feel really good today, better than I have in a long while. I might as well write a letter to Mother and Father before the two idiots wake up.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am very sorry I haven't written to you in a such long time but you see I have been very depressed. You may know Loke, my now ex-boyfriend. Well I found out that he had been cheating on me and to say the least I didn't take it too well. If it wasn't for my compassionate friends at Fairy Tail I might have been dead by now. I think the people who have helped me out the most (surprisingly) is the dense idiot Natsu and the stripper Gray. But not only that Master Macarov also told me something very helpful. " Fairy Tail mages are strong people who would not give up their life for anything as menial as love, in fact they would find another way, anything but taking their life" and I am going to act on those words from now on so please don't worry._

_Lots of love from the stars above_

_XX. XX_

_Lucy_

I picked up some random clothes from my wardrobe and made my way to the bathroom. I dumped them on the side next to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror, something had just decided to reveal some of its true meaning to me. The words master Macarov said,

"find another way", what could that mean?

"Find another way" what other way?

I quickly jumped into the bath after taking my pyjamas off and switched on the shower, I didn't feel like having a proper bath today especially not with two boys next door so I need to be quick. I absent-mindedly washed my hair and body, all the while thinking of those words. The hot water hit the bottom of the cold bath and evaporated into steam making me feel as though I was in the middle of a cloud. After a while I started to get dizzy so I turned the water off and stepped out onto the freezing tiles, I then dried myself with my favourite white towel and got dressed into a plain black top and blue skinny jeans.

I have missed having showers and baths so much! As they say you can never really appreciate or miss something until its gone... That could be said for many things though like Loke... No! I have 'forgotten' about him so shush mind!

After my mini mind battle I walked back into my bedroom and dumped my dirty pyjamas by the washing machine. I'm glad Natsu and Gray stayed last night...

Flashback (normal POV)

_Natsu, Gray and Lucy had just gotten back to her apartment and were now sitting on Lucy's settee except Happy who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder whistling. Lucy had quickly gotten changed into some of her pyjamas and was now wondering what to say to erase the awkward tone which hung in the air like an ice fog._

_"ummm would you like something to eat or drink?" Lucy asked nervously, it was a feeble attempt to make a conversation but anything was better than nothing._

_"Na I'm good Luce but thanks for the offer!" Natsu got off the settee and casually walked over to Lucy's bed. After kicking off his shoes he climbed under the covers and disappeared from sight._

_"Yeah I'm good too... Hey flame brain! You can't just get into Lucy's bed like that!" Gray yelled._

_"what's wrong with it? It's just a bed isn't it?" replied an oblivious Natsu._

_Lucy was shocked Natsu had said no to food and followed him over to the bed, she perched on the edge and looked over to him. Happy was at that moment already in Lucy's fridge and searching for fish as usual. He had flown from Natsu's shoulder as soon as Lucy had uttered the word food._

_"Natsu what's wrong? You never turn down food. Usually it old see you alongside Happy stuffing your face." Lucy asked in worry._

_"Um well, I'm here to comfort you not stuff my face." Natsu's head peeked out from the cover with a smile._

_Lucy began laughing and Natsu sat up looking confused." what did I say?"_

_"my god did I just hear that correctly?" Gray said in bewilderment_

_Lucy then stopped laughing and put on a deadly serious expression. She crawled over to Natsu and leaned close to his face. A deep red blush arose on Natsu's cheeks contrasting with his pink hair._

_"what have you done with the real Natsu? The Natsu I know would be eating all my food, the Natsu I know doesn't know a lot about emotions or comforting and the Natsu I know would be talking about all the missions he wants to go on not worrying about me." Lucy grabbed one of his cheeks between her finger and thumb and pulled it out like you would do with a small child._

_"Luuuuuuccceeee, that's hurtful I know about feelings and stuff... Kinda, plus you're much more important than missions that's one thing I DO know." He grabbed her into a hug and pulled her under the covers. They both laughed like maniacs for a good few minutes._

_"Thanks Natsu. But can someone tell my why I need comforting and who was this Loke..." Lucy sighed in fake curiosity._

_"don't worry it's the least I can do and ummm." Natsu replied, unsure on how to answer._

_Gray quickly interrupted before Lucy could ask anymore 'unknown' questions. "Hey! You can't leave me out of this! And Luce don't worry about it, I'm sure master Macarov will explain everything to you tomorrow " he too jumped under the cover and pulled Lucy into a tight embrace._

_She slowly turned round to face him and pushed the corner of his lips up into a smile." and thank you Gray. But I prefer to see smile on your face rather than a worried scowl. That goes for both of you!" as she glanced back at Natsu who quickly put on his goofy grin._

_The three stayed in that position for a few moments before Natsu interrupted the silence by speaking through his smile. "can I stop smiling now, my cheeks hurt? Phewww and I better get going 'cause Happy is about to eat everything in your fridge and I know how you don't like me invading your privacy. Although I don't really know why, I mean all I'm trying to do is sleep..."_

_Gray soon followed with a witty remark by saying." unlike this walking oven I know how you feel so I guess I'll leave as well. I might even get to have one more fight with Natsu before I get home..."_

_Natsu and Gray began to get up but Lucy clutched onto their shirts (or in Grays case pants)._

_"please don't leave me alone." Lucy whispered._

_"Luce..." Natsu looked down to see a scared, broken girl. One that had been alone for months and didn't want that anymore. It slightly confused Natsu; hadn't she forgotten everything that Happened? Without hesitation he settled back down under the covers._

_"okay, I will stay with you too I mean I can't leave you alone with him." Gray said as he to slithered back into Lucy's bed and pointed towards Natsu. They all slowly drifted to sleep._

_"Natssuuuu I'm tired. Where can I sleep." Happy whined as he flew into the bedroom after finishing his last fish._

_"shhhh, Lucy's asleep. Ummm sleep in that top draw, I'm sure she wont mind."_

_Happy pulled open the draw and settled down in the underwear._

_With that everyone fell into a deep sleep..._

Back to the present (Lucy's POV)

Last night was oddly comforting to me...

I was now sitting on my settee with a cup of hot chocolate securely placed in my hand. I stared into the warm brown liquid and got lost within my trains of thought.

Faking my memory loss was the best thing that I have ever thought of! No sympathetic looks, no constant reminders of Loke. It's nearly as if this whole thing didn't happen.

Also after all the thinking i have done Masters words have now fully revealed their true meaning and make some sense to me. I have been pondering over them for about ten minutes and I think I know what I'm going to do. I know what 'the other way' is now.

Revenge. After all they do say, revenge is sweet. I know two wrongs don't make a right but this will make me feel sooooooooo much better-wont it? Hmmmmm but what type of revenge should I take on Loke?

Death? No, not only is that too extreme but I could never kill a celestial spirit plus what would the celestial king do to me? I shuddered at the very thought of it.

Embarrassment? Something along those lines but how? Ice-cream to the face, covered in feathers... Wow I'm bad at this! None of them are right...

How abou going out with another guy... in front of his face? Perfect! But who?

Gajeel , good-looking, in a weird sort of way and can be persuaded easily. Him and Loke are ok friends I guess. There is just one problem. Levy likes him and I am sure as hell not going to ruin her love life!

Ok, who else?

Hibiki, again good-looking, kind and a good friend of Loke but he is also a player, and I couldn't handle another one like that not after my experience.

Hmmm, maybe?...

Laxus- strong, could kick Loke's ass but I don't think I could cope with that possesive attitude of his and If I wanted to break up with him... I don't even want to think about it!

But who else?

I heard a snore coming from my bed and looked over to see Natsu and Gray laying on top of each other. Of course! Natsu or Gray would be perfect! I think they have some feelings for me and it will hurt Loke the most seeing as he got jealous whenever I was remotely near to them. How perfect this will be! But how do I do it in front of his face? And how do I choose between Natsu or Gray? Oh I know!

* * *

Celeste: *gasp* not *gasp* fair! You can't use happy to race!

Natsu: ha ha what took you so long? And of course I can use happy I didn't say bout any rules *sticks out tongue*

Celeste: grrrrrrrr fine! I will find away to make you pay!

Natsu: suuuuuurrrrreeee. How are you going to do that then *smirks*

Celeste: ummmm I don't know... Maybe... Ummm.. My reviewers will help me! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and leave a suggestion on how I can punish Natsu :)

Natsu: I bet they can't think of anything either! Anyway where the stripper gone I need to give him a fight...

* * *

Guest: thanks for your vote it has been added to the poll :) unfortunately I can't tell you who will win because, well... I'm not psychic waaaaaaaaaa. Ha ha but let's keep an eye out to see who will win :)

Psyka: ha ha don't worry I do stuff like that all the time :) sooooo did you know, what you thought you knew, what Lucy knows and you now know? Wow that was mouthful! Thank you so much I really love your support and thank you for saying my story is awesome :D (but not as awesome as fairy tail *sigh* ha ha) see you in the next chapter!

Fairy girl: Gray is grateful for your vote and I am also thankful for your review! Arigatou! See ya next time :)

Fairy lover: thank you for taking some of your time to read my story, review and vote thank you so much :3

Fangirl: thank you, your vote has helped Gray out! I do agree Gray and Natsu is more deserving... At the moment! Ha ha :) I'm glad you liked my story :D

Fairy reader: thank you for your vote and for your review it's pushed gray further to the top of the poll!

Fic lover: thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter :D so what will Mira do... Mwahahaha hah *choke-cough-splutter* wow that hurt my throat! Well thank you once again for the vote and the review!

Akane168: Loke isn't the best boyfriend at the moment but he will without a doubt make it up to her so you need to get everyone to give him a chance if you want him to win, thanks for the review :D

Kawaiipanda63: yeah it would be nice for Natsu to win after all he has done for Lucy but at the minute it isn't looking to great for him :( Natsu is thankful for your review :)

Animelover140: awwww thank you I will try and keep up the good work! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might make, I will try and be more careful :)

SaphireHeart: Yosh I agree Loke is a BIG Baka ! Thank you for voting for him and giving him another chance, but he needs punishment first for being a bad kitty!

Princess peach: ah yes Gray is wonderful *drool* uh, um yeah so... Where was I? Oh thank you for the vote it has helped him out a lot!

Happys fish: ah yes Gray is so sweet too much of him will give anyone a toothache *goes into dream world* anyway... Just a warning with a user name like that happy will come after you and try and eat you :)

Exceed Billy: ha ha I will take the ice princess to the castle of his dreams! Just kidding :) I guess I will have him... And then... And after that epic... Him and Lucy will... But suddenly... Until... Ha ha I'm not gunna tell you in full yet but thanks for the vote :)

Claymore: ha ha that may be true but he is still leading at the minute :) and where would this story be without a little drama? It's really my mean side that came up with this idea mwahahaha! (Loke gives you a highlife for understanding him though until my mean side dragged him back into the story) :) thanks for the review!

Guest: and your vote has now been counted! Thank you, at least he is only... Well have a look at the poll to see the results :)

Leoslady4ever: oh dear is Laxus getting a bit over protective ha ha, and I bet you do know how big Lokes d... Nope I'm not gunna say it :) so I have come up with a plan! You tell me what fairy tail boys you want and we will slowly trap each one in that room so that you can... Ummmm... Test who Is the best kisser! Whilst we come up with a plan here's a kiss from Gray *Gray walks over, grabs you and then pulls you in for a kiss before walking off and smirking at a growling laxus*. Juvias unfortunately plotting murder against you now but I'm sure we can deal with her! Any way thank you for your lovely review!

LoveMadness: Yosh too many questions but at least some of them have been answered... Maybe :) I'm also sure you will have many more questions to come so the only way you can find them is to type them into Wikipedia or ask Jeeves... Wait that won't work! Ok I have no idea what you will do?

elyssa: thank you for your vote and Loke is really grateful for your support too :D

Guest: oh yes Gray he is sooooo hot... If only he stripped more often which I could make possible in my story... Just joking im going a bit off subject but thank you!

Zelda-chan: awww your comforting has helped him out! He has slightly come out of his corner with your help! Thank you so much for the review :3

Lunar Edomae: hai! Your vote has been added and it is greatly appreciated! See you soon...

Guest: yay thank you well you asked for it and here's more! Gray is very Happy you voted for him... I have to go and stop him stripping from happiness be back in a minute... :3

Dancing elf: interesting is a great way to some it up (hopefully) ha ha! Well it could still be an epic love story between Lucy and Loke but thanks to your vote it seems Gray is catching him up :)

EchizenRyoma: yeah I feel the same way too! I feel really bad for them, maybe I could make it a thre-wa... Nope that would be well... Awkward to say the least. I feel really bad for Natsu though, considering how bad he is losing :(

Guest: 10% loading... 50% loading... 99% loading... 100% completed! Thank you, your vote has been uploaded to the poll :D

Anonymous: Gasp! How did you know? Are you a mind reader? Have you stalked me? Are we long lost twins with an in sync mind? Ha ha just kidding but thank you for your vote!

WhiteHero: Yay at least I'm doing something right ha ha! Let's hope this chapter is as good as the others :)

Lol: oh yes Loke will suffer so badly he won't cheat EVER AGAIN! And I'm sure Lucy will forgive him if he wins the poll... Maybe... Possibly...

Rainbow unicorn: dun duh dun... What do ya think :) I agree Gray is very charming it is very hard not to vote for him!

By oden's beard: ha ha I have that problem ALL the time, let's hope I don't forget the password for this account O.O is my story really magically magical! Awwww your too kind :) and your friend deserves a golden star for sharing my story and you deserve one for reviewing and reading :) *sticks it on your nose*!

Dancing chipmunk: Jason? Is that you? What are you doing reading my story? Ha ha thanks for your review and vote it helps me out a lot! P.S. I think your review was cool, cool COOL!

OMG: wooo thank you for sharing your lovely review with me and giving your vote! Mr Gray is very thankful :D

Pandora: did you like, what happened? thank you for your review :) and thank you for your vote I have to agree 100% with the reasons behind your vote :)

Link-the-lightbringer: ha ha Yosh, thank you for your review and I will see you in the next chapter! :3

Mirakuru: kyaaaa! *falls down beside you from nose bleed* I think he should come with a warning that says 'too sexy for humans to handle'. But at least your alive! Did any of the guys give you mouth to mouth? It's a vital aspect in healing someone... But only if it's a hot anime boy :) thanks for your review :D

Mrsmagic: oh no your review! Awwwww why did it cut off :'( at least you were able to review! It has been added to the poll thank youuuuuuuu!

Clover: yay! Go intriguing plot! Let's hope I can keep it that way ha ha :) thank you for voting for Loke it's made him a very happy kitty :D

Rainbow lady: ha ha can you imagine Lucy and Batman! It is a shame he doesn't exist in fiore...

Batman: no I do exist I'm here.

Celeste: Ohmahgawsh I think I'm going insane *faints*

Gray:pfft I'm as cool as this guy! But thanks for the review and vote!

Ultimate guest: yay! I love receiving love :3 and so does the fairy tail guys! Thank you for the review and vote it helps me out a lot!

Guest: thaaannnnkkkkk yyyooouuuuu! Your vote has successfully been added to the poll!

secretseven: *keeps staring* maybe you could vote for Natsu? No? Ok I will add your vote to the poll ha ha thank you!

fusia: yay I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter as well! :) Loke appreciates your vote and is happy you like the story :)

LoLu: Yosh poor Loke... But poor Lucy as well... Ha ha thnk you for your vote Loke told me to tell you he is so glad you voted for him and fell sympathetic towards him!

Dark blue: woooo I'm glad you liked my story :) Loke told me to tell you that he's happy you voted for him!

Some person: if you would like gollum happy to stay, he can stay :) thanks for the review!

random: ha ha yeah the manly thing to do would win back the girl you loved. MANLY!

Hello: ha ha yeah I'm sorry bout that they are just so fun to make :D

* * *

Wow look at all the votes! Well for those who voted for the character they wanted to see win you get the prize from that character! It's your choice either a kiss on the cheek or a mission to earn some jewels! Have fun :)

Loke-54 oh no Gray is catching up with me! Quick I need more votes or who knows what I will happen to me if I can't see Lucy again...

Gray-52 only two away yes! Lets get more votes together, overtake that player and get that movie night with Lucy...

Natsu-28 how am I so far behind? Why doesn't people like NaLu! So many votes for them and so few votes for me :( I have lost Igneel and I don't want to lose Lucy!

Loke's club is 'Proud Lions'

Gray's club is 'we do not strip!'

Natsu's club is 'fire is yummy! And so is ice-cream, chips, ramen, soup, sweets chocolate...'

(it goes on longer but I don't want to read out the list as it might take a few hours!) so who will you choose? See ya next time!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The plan begins

Revenge is sweet

* * *

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo... *gasp* yay 300 reviews :D!l!? Thank you, I'm so grateful to those who reviewed but I'm a bit scared because now I have to face Erza and get the strawberry cake off of her for you guys... Well if I survive I have replied to your reviews at the bottom of this chapter...

Celeste: well thanks to some team work from WhiteHero Natsu has gone on a verrrrrryyyy long train and carriage ride so he shouldn't cheat again :) soooo Erza. Y'know that strawberry cake you're eating...

Erza: yeah...

Celeste: well it looks really yummy and my reviewers are so very hungry...

Erza: NO!

Celeste: *gulp* I d-didn't want it t-to come to this b-but here goes. *grabs the cake and runs for her life*

Erza: GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAKE BEFORE I GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT FAR WORSE THAN DEATH!

Celeste: waaaaaaaaaaa, scroll for your life!

* * *

Lucy POV

Before I had any time to continue with my plans I heard two low groans coming from my occupied bed. I quickly walked over and knelt near them so I would not to miss the fantastically amusing show which was about to begin. I scurried over to my draws as I remembered something important and hastily pulled out my camera before returning to my previous position. With my lips wearing an evil smile I took a few pictures that would later be hung around the guild.

I quickly hid my camera as Natsu and Gray unexpectedly snuggled into each making me feel like an intruder in their non-existent relationship. Just as my mind was about to wander down the lane of yaoi fantasies the two boys slowly opened their eyes. After a couple of blink they both sleepily scanned down under the blanket to see the way their bodies had been entangled. After a few moments of confused shock, their eyes went wide and they jumped away from each other, nearly crushing me in the process. I crawled away into the corner of my room so I could watch the scene play out... Oh how I wish I had prepared popcorn.

"what the hell were you trying to do to me ash brain!" Gray shouted, raising his fist in the air as a gesture of anger.

"I did nothing it was you who had your legs wrapped around mine ice princess!" Natsu yelled as he prepared himself for a fight.

"pfft you can deny it all you like but you're the one who tried to rape me in my sleep!" Gray retaliated as ice began to form around his fists.

"did not! I bet you're just stuck in the closet and are too afraid to come out!" Lucy was still watching with a smile on her face as the two battled over who came on to who.

"I'm not afraid of anything so if I was gay you would know about it!" Gray said with a smirk on his face as Natsu stood there in bewilderment.

"ummm fine who were you dreaming about then because I heard you moaning!" Natsu shouted in curiosity.

"well so were you. so let's tell each other on the count of three. One, two, three..." Gray began to count down.

"L... Wait where's Lucy?" they both began to say the girls name in unison before Gray interrupted.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I was so close... Both Natsu and Gray turned their heads to see me sitting in the corner with an awkward smile on my face. "hey guys..."

They both quickly ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders, panic and embarrassment etched into their features . "you will, never, ever, tell someone about this! Got it?" I quickly nodded before getting to my feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom quickly, You two stay here and don't destroy anything please."

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Good I got away from them I guess this means I could use this time to get ready for step 1 of my plan. I guess the one who I will pick to be my 'boyfriend' will be whoever shows more of an interest in me, simple really!

Okay Step 1, make Natsu and Gray feel sorry for me before we head off to the guild.

What to do, what to do. I began pacing up and down the cold bathroom lost in my ocean of thoughts before it hit me like a tidal wave. If I make myself cry, it will add a bit of effect and maybe get them to feel slightly more guilty. I leant on the sink as I realised I had 'lost' my memory, so why would I be crying? Hmmm I'm not sure... I guess it will have to be something to do with 'overwhelming emotion...

I stared at my hollow face in the mirror as I began thinking of all the things which have broken me, my mothers and fathers death, when my friends have nearly died, and when... Loke destroyed me.

I felt tears streaming down my pale cheeks, perfect! A shallow muttering could be heard from my behind my bathroom door and I took a deep breath, I clutched at my secret weapon which was folded up in my pocket. After a few moments I reached for the door handle, slowly turning it as I gave the bathroom door a little push...

Natsu's POV

I woke up feeling unusually happy today! I don't know why, maybe because Lucy let me sleep over without trying to kick my ass for once, but why would that make me so happy? Oh but then that stupid ice prick had to go and spoil it all by coming on to me in his sleep. Oh God I hope it wasn't me who came on to him... What if I thought he was Lucy! No that's impossible I could never think of Lucy that way, but that dream...

I stretched my body out and glanced around the room as Lucy cautiously back came out of the bathroom. To my shock I saw her shaking uncontrollably. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulder like a waterfall and hid her face from my view. What the hell happened in the bathroom! Did she regain her memories? Did she not get enough fish to eat?

Grays POV

Wow that was one seriously good dream! Although I have a feeling I thought Natsu was Lucy in my sleep... I've known I've had feelings for Lucy for a while now and these dreams have been occurring a lot recently and they get more and more vivid... I really need to sort this out quickly, and maybe now Loke has disappeared from earthland along with the memories of him I will have a chance.

I really need to do it quickly though. When me and Natsu were about to confess who we dreamt about I have a feeling he was going to say Lucy, I guess that's why I interrupted him... I just hope he was going to say Lisanna instead.

I was dragged out from my cavern of thoughts when Lucy came from the bathroom in a shaking wreck. Her pale face was hidden and her left arm wrapped protectively around her fragile waist.

No! She can't have remembered already! I didn't even have a chance! Oh no... Please don't tell me it's that time of the month!

Normal POV.

"L-Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu wondered out loud. The same thoughts ran through his mind over and over again. did she hurt herself, did she run out of food? Had she remembered something? But the most prominent thing which bounced around in his brain was _please don't let it be the food_! a fresh scent of vanilla drifted towards his sensitive nose and he realised she had just recently had a shower,Then the faint smell of ink lingered on her fingers, caught his attention _was she writing something_?

"o-oh Natsu, Gray I don't know w-why I'm crying, I feel like something terrible has happened but I j-just can't remember! I-I'm sorry." Lucy sobbed.

"No don't be sorry! It's not your fault, did anything at all trigger this?" Gray tilted his head to the side in worry.

Lucy slowly stepped towards the two boys before falling to her knees in front of them. The smell of tears grew unbearably strong for Natsu and his nose wrinkled; he hated that smell on his nakama.

"I found a letter I m-must have wrote a while b-back, about this L-Loke person. It seems I was truly in love and it made me think. What happened to destroy that feeling of true romance and love I had wanted to feel for such a long time. After finishing reading that small letter the message I wrote in it sounded so desperate and sad to me I guess I will never feel true love, I'm worthless no one could ever love me." she started crying once again and something tore in both of the male mages chests when they saw her in pain. Natsu almost wished it had been the food now.

"Luce don't you dare say that! I will always be here, you know that." He tried comforting her with caring words and a lopsided grin.

She laughed weakly "thanks Natsu but you're to dense to know about love, so you will never be able to truly help me out." she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and showed him a small smile.

"well maybe I could help then. I would do anything for you Luce!" Gray pleaded in an attempt to stop her silent tears.

"I don't know if anyone could help me after hearing the song I can't remember writing. Here have a listen to this.

Right from the start

You were a thief you stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep

Things you never say to me

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

Oh we had everything

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everything

And its all in your mind

Yeah but this is happening

You've been having real bad dreams

Oh oh

You used to lie so close to me

Oh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between out love, our love, oh our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Oh tears ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust but our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again...

see... I sound so hurt, so betrayed. This isn't the only song either there are a lot of them, all with the same meaning behind. But... But this one was so hurtful...

It is like I'm saying... I do not love you anymore, so go and find someone else and I knew that this Loke person was using me from the start. He was trying to keep me from leaving him, because somewhere in the depths of his twisted, sick mind... he may have developed a minuscule feeling for me? He knows that im also not a perfect person, yet I never slept around on him like he did on me. Also... Did I know everything?... he was trying his best to save himself from having to "come clean" but now he is broken beyond repair and he didn't want me to know that he turned against me...

Why did I write this why!?" Lucy screamed before scrunching up the paper and chucking it towards the bin in a fake act of rage.

Lucy's POV

Everything is going great, I just need the finishing touches. "I'm sorry..." it came out as barely a whisper and both boys stood there stunned, unsure of what to say in this awkward atmosphere.

I pretended to stumble as I got up consequently making both boys rush over and grab me. I looked up to them through tears, "thanks."

I went on my tip toes and gently placed my lips on Natsu's and Grays cheeks. Their faces turned magenta before I said"Don't worry it just means I won't experience proper love." before walking away.

"I'm going to stay here and sort some things out, so go ahead to the guild and I will meet you there later. Oh and I doubt we will see Happy today because he is having a little talk with the fisher man." I turned away from them and walked to the kitchen. "Oh but before you go I made you some pancakes."

Gray still looked unsure but Natsu jumped at the sound of food "Yummy!" he ran to the kitchen and gobbled down his pancakes in record time.

"you're going to miss out Gray" I said as I watched Natsu start to quickly eat them all.

He stayed silent and let his actions speak for him. He came over and dragged me into a warm hug before going to the kitchen and dragging Natsu away from the remaining pancakes.

I laid out some new clothes for them, (I keep a spare set because they spend so much time at my house) and they quickly got changed into them before heading out to the guild.

"see you later Luce!" he shouted whilst waving.

"be quick so I don't worry 'Kay." Gray said with a smile.

"ok bye." I replied. When I look at Natsu's innocent face and Grays caring one I can't help but feel guilty for using them, it's not like I don't have any feelings for them, but their just not as strong as my feeling for Loke but I need to move on. Anyway it is alright for me to do this because master said it was. This was another way so that makes it alright, right?

At the minute I feel Gray will be better to use than Natsu, he's just less dense when it comes to romance.

Just one problem, how am I supposed to show Loke my new relationship right in front of his face? I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto my back, spreading out my arms.

Invite him to dinner? No I wouldn't be able to stand it, especially when our break up happened in a restaurant!

When he is in the guild? No he wouldn't dare go into the guild incase everyone killed him. Which if Erza was around, I wouldn't be surprised.

In battle? That could work... I just need to summon him and then kiss one of the boys or something. That should be nice and easy! Oh and I can't wait to see the face when I say I don't remember him!

Okay so step one is complete! Now onto step two, make Natsu or Gray ask me out on a date... Or something close.

Natsu's POV

I'm not really in a rush today so I walked slowly down the street towards the guild alongside Gray in silence. My cheek still feels weird where Lucy's lips touched. I raised my hand and touched that spot, I felt a warmth flood to my cheeks.

I have had these strange feelings Lately towards Lucy and I haven't had a clue what they're about. I have been having flashbacks of times where I would talk to Igneel about girls...

Flashback...

_In a large dark cave atop a tall mountain, lay a small boy and a great crimson dragon deep in conversation as white snowflakes fall to the ground in an intricate dance and a raging fire acts as an unneeded blanket and spreads warmth to the two fire users._

_"But Igneel, I don't understand." A little Natsu whined to his dragon father._

_"oh son, this is the last time I will tell you as I have explained it atleast ten times already ok." the dragon swished his tail impatiently but kept as calm as he possibly could._

_Little Natsu sat up straight and tried to concentrate as hard as possible, nodding before Igneel continued._

_"ok, so when you are much older there will be a time when you have certain feelings for a special girl. These feelings will include, possessiveness, jealousy whenever she is near another boy, love, never wanting to be apart, being protective of her and much more. Do you understand?" Igneel asked._

_Little Natsu nodded his head quickly before Igneel carried on._

_"so when this time comes you will have to get her before any other man does because you only have one mate and if that mate is taken away there is nothing you can do. A mate is the person you will spend the rest of your life with, do you get this?" igneel looked over to the now confused Natsu._

_"noooooo, why would I like weird girls? What are these feelings? What is a mate? How do you act when you find one? grrrrrr!" Little Natsu collapsed on the floor._

_"I give up! All I say is good luck to the girl who becomes your mate!"_

End of flash back...

Lucy couldn't be my mate could she? Na.

I had now arrived at the guild and I watched as Gray threw open the doors, most people were passed out on the floor from the drinking last night. Mira was writing in a note pad, Lisanna was rushing around cleaning the guild, Levy was reading a huge book with her weird magical glasses and Gajeel was eating a plate of metal pieces.

Something had been playing on my mind for a while now, what is a date? No one told me what it was after that night and I really want to know, but I have no idea who to go to and ask.

Mira, no she wanted me to find out myself so she would just tell me to do some research or somethin' boring like that.

Levy, no, knowing her she would begin to stutter and get too embarrassed. Also I'm afraid she will do a Lucy kick on me if I interrupt her in the middle of her book. (I have learnt my lesson from interrupting Lucy)

I looked over to Gray. No way! That ice prick would just start taking the mick out of me!

That leaves Gajeel. Well I might as well give it a shot! He is another dragon slayer like me so what's the worst that can happen?

I walked over to him and jumped into the seat next to his."Hay Gajeel! How's it going!" I was trying to friendly but he just grunted.

"so I was wondering if you could help me out, about dates." I whispered into his ear.

He burst out laughing before saying."Ha, I thought you were joking on the night of the drinking contest! Wow did Igneel teach you nothing?" he leant back in his chairing raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, he did! I just didn't get it at the time..." I said defensively but it just made him laugh even more.

"anyway why do you want to know? Hoping to get one with bunny girl?" he nudged me on the shoulder.

"N-no I'm just curious." I don't even know why I stuttered.

"Fine I will tell you. A date is when you and a special girl go out together, just the two of you and do romantic things. You got that?" Gajeel gave me a teasing smile.

"y-yeah I think so." I scratched my head and started thinking.

"but, before you can ask her out, one. She has to completely agree to it and two if she is your mate you have to do a months worth of... Well... I guess you could call it training, so that you can control your instincts when around her and stuff." Gajeel looked over to see my reaction.

"ummmm ok I may need to go on this course thing then. How do I do it and what is it about?" I need to get this over and done with because maybe Lucy could be my mate...

"wow you're really serious about this. Well I actually need to do it as well so how about we head out in Two days time after you have made sure your mate is okay. Gee hee. Then I will tell you what this training is." he was beginning to tease me now and I hated it!

"yeah that's fine, I'm going to go and speak to Mira so lets meet up in two days at the guild before we head out. Oh and have fun with Levy bye!" well that should shut him up! He thought no one knew he like Levy but I could... Smell it on him.

Gajeel had now lost interest and gone back to eating his pieces of metal but with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Was Lucy special to me? Yeah she is my best friend, my nakama but would I want to do romantic stuff with her? M-maybe, I also hate it when Loke was around her so I might as well do this 'training' just in case... I jumped up from the seat, startling Gajeel and made my way over to Mira.

"Hey Mira! I know what a date is!" I shouted, making her drop the notebook she was holding and squeal in delight.

"that's great Natsu! But why are you telling me this?" she said inquisitively, but before I could answer a devilish gleam appeared in her eyes and she responded for me.

"ohhhhh it's because you remembered what I said on the night of the drinking contest, you want a date with Lucy!" she muttered.

"Maybe." I looked around to see some people staring at us, one of those being Gajeel with a knowing smirk on his face.

"ohhhh I can just see it now, little pink and blonde haired babies running around the guild, calling me 'Aunty Mira'! Oh how exciting" Mira had gone off on a rampage of thoughts and I needed to get her out of it so I could finish talking.

"hey Mira! Do you have any ideas then?" I asked after shaking her out of her trance.

She looked at me and scoffed," do I have any ideas! Of course I do."

"kay what are they?" I really wanted to know before Lucy got here.

"well I think you would like the one which includes a mission and a date!" Mira began digging through some files behind the bar. "Ah! Here it is. A very simple mission, all you have to do is capture a group of thieves who have been terrorising the local onsen. For payment you get 60,000 jewels and a night in the onsen for free. That could be your date part!"

"That sounds awesome, I'm all fired up! But wait... How did I forget so quickly!? Mira I need to go on special training for a month before I can be with Lucy so could you give these tickets to Gray. I know he wouldn't do anything with her 'cause he has Juvia and I'm sure she will need something after talking with the guild today." I punched the air in determination.

"ok I will be sure to give them the tickets, oh and look who's just arrived Natsu!" my head snapped round to see Lucy making her way over to me.

"Hey Luce over here! I will go and call master down so we can get started!" I yelled as loud as I could making sure she didn't miss me as I waved hand back and forth.

"Shhh Natsu I know! You don't have to be so loud." Lucy began laughing and the smell of tesrs had disappeared. A nice sensation spread through me, I wonder why?

Lucy's POV

Natsu ran off and I sat down at the bar preparing myself for the immense amount of acting I was about to go through.

"I need to speak with Gray quickly Lucy but here's some pineapple juice for you." Mira placed it in front of me with a warm smile before setting off with something in her hands to find Gray.

"Lucy would you please come up to my office and bring Levy as I'm sure she will be of help." Master shouted from the top of the stairs. I pushed myself up and grabbed a surprised Levy before climbing up the staircase. In silence..

* * *

Celeste: few! I just escaped Erza. *hands strawberry cake to the readers* I think she got distracted by my story. Phew I though I would just say I didn't own that song either *sigh* it's 'just give me a reason' by pink ft Nate geuss and it was suggested to me by the lovely Wolf Moon Diamond !

Lucy: Celeste I like that I'm the main character and all but... Why am I so mean!

Celeste: so what would you do if your boyfriend cheated on you in real life?

Lucy: hmmmmm *chuckles sinisterly* first I would drug his food and tie him to a table. Then I would grab my knives and slowly cut away each of his limbs until I finally rammed the knife into his stomach and...

Celeste: woah woah woah! My story makes you sound like a fluffy bunny compared to that!

Erza: Celesteeee! Where are you?!

Celeste: quick guys review and save me from Erza! Oh and help Lucy as well shes gone into an evil fantasy of no return quuiiiickkkk!

* * *

Review time!

Alexlialea: well in upcoming chapters there may be some jealousy coming from Loke but Lucy isn't dating Natsu it really depends on who wins the poll :D

Animelover140: yay no grammar mistakes ha ha! Thank you for pointing it out it helps me improve :) yes my story will be twisting and turning maybe... And Loke is happy you support him so much and welcomes you to the proud lion club :)

Nance-chan: hmmm I think it's because she still has feelings for him and can't bare to get rid of him but also she wants revenge for everything he has done to her but depending on who wins the poll she might chuck away his key you never know :3

Shadow siren: Gray welcomes you into his club! Hang on he wants to spek to you...

Gray: hey! I'm happy you've joined but there's one rule... No stripping! (he says as he takes off his top and trousers)

Cherry: Yosh I'm still angry t him too but when he shows me his kitty eyes I can't help but feel sorry for him, thank you for your vote!

Psyka: but there's so many reviews to read... Fine here's the update ha ha. Thank you so much I will always appreciate your reviews because it makes me very very happy! :) anyway I'm going to go and wait for the next fairy tail episode and write the next chapter :3 see ya soon!

Fairy girl: *waves magic wand and the chapter appears* did you enjoy reading this chapter? Thank you for the review and after your motivation Gray is ready to go and confess to Lucy, if only he had a few more votes to surpass Loke and win the poll... See you in the next chapter :D

Fairy lover: woo I'm glad you liked the last chapter as well :) did you like this update? I hope so :) have a nice day/night :)

Fangirl: awww thanks and you did say love i was just having one of my silly moments :) oh and welcome to Grays club :D

Fairy reader: believe me gray is more than ready! If he could he would take her away now but the only thing which is stopping him is the poll results, if only he had a few more... Thanks for the review!

Fic lover: yay you think my story is awesome :) well I better not die ha ha and Im afraid of what Mira will do as well *shudders with you* oh well did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so :3!

Anime lover: yeah Gray really needs those movie nights! Somehow I think he will use the mission to his advantage xD thanks for reviewing see ya next time!

Fairy fan: yeah I think it's going to be sad :( unfortunately only one can win because I don't junk natsu would be willing to share with his two rivals ha ha. Although I thing Lucy is probably suffering the most. Oh well let's see how it goes in the next chapter :)

Reader: woo I got a vote ha ha (but I would prefer to be with one of the boys lol) also I'm not sure how well Happy is going to cope without fish or Lucy's underwear xD thanks for the review :)

Pie eater: yeah that race was so tiring and them he used Happy! Is hold have used Carla... Oh well thank you for your vote Gray really appreciates it :3

Link-the-lightbringer: thank you once again for reviewing :3 yeah Gray is slowly creating towards Loke in the polls but it won't be long before the poll closes and the winner is decided!

Beatrice: Yosh, go motivation! Since you're in Lokes club now, you and all the other members should come up with a cheer to encourage him :D

The-azure-heart: Oh wow that's such a great saying! I will need to remember that... Maybe I should write it down before I forget, I would love to use it in my story somewhere would that be ok? :) Loke welcomes you to his club as well, here your badge *hands badge* :3

Love madness: awwww don't cry here's the next chapter for you O.O

Celeste: ok I'm here! Please don't use your Satan so... Why the hell does this crazy stuff keep happening when I'm writing new chapter?

Mirajane: I'm not sure but you need to sort this out! I'm all up for matchmaking but they really need to get a room first! Maybe it has something to do with LoveMadness?

Celeste: awww but Love is so kind! *looks to see love and Natsu together* see it's not that bad they are doing just fine together!

Mira: I guess so...

Erza: WHERE IS JELLAL!

Lucy: Loke get off me! I didn't want to go that far!

Celeste: waaaaaaaa I want someone!

Gray: please Take me! I just need to get away from Juvia.

Mira: oh god even Celeste has succumbed to this craziness... Oh fine I guess I will join in since everyone else has! Oh Fried!

Evergreen: What! This isn't fair! Please help me love I want someone too! :(

Oh dear I wander what's going to happen between us next ha ha. Although I'm sure if your boyfriend saw this it would lead to a lot of explaining ha ha but don't worry you can blame it on me :)

Pristine: thank you I'm glad you like my story :D Yosh I guess everyone does need a second chance and you have now been put into the proud lion club :3

Holyrandom: yeah gray is getting dangerously close for LoLu fans! Loke appreciates your vote very much. See ya next chappy!

KirbyStar: welcome to the proud lion club and Juvia has become one of your best friends right now because you agree with her that she should be with Gray xD

JerichoCross: Thank you for your positive review and support! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it see you next time :D :D

DiamondDust: wow so much enthusiasm! Loke has started cheering with you as well. Well if you cheer loud enough you might get more lolu fans to vote :) thank you for your vote as well :)

FairyLover: awwwww this means so much to me I might start crying in happiness again! Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting me I'm just glad I could write a story you like :D I hope to see you soon :3

Guest: your cote has been added and you have now joined Grays cub! If only he had a few more votes and he would win!

Therunawaychild: your one of Natsu's favourite people right now! He doesn't have a lot of votes and I feel so sorry for him :( so thank you!

A happy camper: ocean they are cute together but unfortunately for the GraLu fans he is only a few votes behind! Quick gather more people to vote for him if you want GraLu

Lintha: well we only have a short while until the poll is closed and Loke is still in the lead!thank you for your vote :D

Guest: ha ha well unless gray passes him it looks like he will win! So let's see what happens... :3

leoslady4ever: why of course you can borrow Gajeel for an 'interview' you have been such a lovely reviewer each chapter you deserve every man in Fairy Tail! You just ask me and I will somehow get them to you *smirks evilly* this shall be fun! Anyways a little birdie told me Bixlow was wonderful with kis... I mean chatting especially with that tongue of his! Or is he not your type? Ha ha thank you again for your awesome reviews I always look forward to replying to them, I hope to see you next time :D!

WhiteHero: that was a perfect idea! I loved the way he reacted when I punished him mwahahaha! You and me would make an awesome team for torturing any fairy tail member who broke different rules also if Erza joined and Lucy with her 'Lucy kick' we would be... INVINCIBLE! Whoops went a bit power crazy then... Thanks for the review!

Crazyidiot: thank you for your vote! Here's you badge for the proud lion club and Loke sends his thanks for the support, see ya next time!

Mirakuru: did this chapter answer your question? Or did it make more like; how is Loke going to react? What is Loke doing now? What will natsu do when he finds out gray likes Lucy? Will Mira faint when Lucy gets together with her new boyfriend? Ha ha thanks for the review :)

Melissa:your vote has been added to the poll and it has helped Loke get further away from Gray! Thank you!

Guest: thanks for your vote gray is only slightly behind now!

Guest: who did you want your vote to go to? Was it Natsu? I'm only joking Gray appreciates your vote :3

Azul: thank you for your vote Loke welcomes you to his club :)

Moonrider: nope I don't hear... Ok I do! Thanks to your vote it has pushed Loke even closer to winning so see you in the next chapter :D

Random: awwwww thank you again I hope you liked it :)

Hello: well hello again thanks for your review :3

Some person: I'm glad you liked it I hope you like this chapter :D

Meeee: teehee I'm sure you will find out soon :3

* * *

So this is getting interesting the poll will be closing soon and the results are so close! Except for poor Natsu... Oh dear I'm not sure he is going to be happy about this! Well let's get on with the results!

Loke-71 thank kami I have been able to stay in the top spot! Please vote for me more so I can have a second chance!

Gray-69 oh wow that's an awkward number to be on! Please vote people the poll is closing soon and I'm so close to winning!

Natsu- 31 nothing's working... No one cares... I have definitely lost Lucy now *sob*

well what do you think? The prize this week is whatever you want from them so get voting. You could dress Gray up as a bunny and make Natsu be a slave to Gray or get Loke to meow all the time ha ha this will be fun!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Revenge is sweet

Loke's life

* * *

MESSAGE

Hello everyone :)

I have seen stories with personalised pictures or art and I would love to have my own but unfortunately I'm rubbish at that sort of thing :( I would love to have my own to use so if anyone here would like to draw one for me or something I would be over the moon :D if you would like to make one for me (pleeeeeeaaassee ha ha) private message me with a link or picture or post it in the review section (if you can) :D I will give all credit of the picture to you so would you please help me I hope to hear from you soon :3

* * *

Awwwww yooouuuu guuuuuuyyyyysss *blushes* I always have a smile on my face when I'm reading your reviews. I kinda look like the Cheshire cat. I'm glad you all liked that strawberry cake and as always I'm really excited to read and respond to your reviews (that may be why I seem slightly weird when replying ha ha... Or am I always like that?) any way have a read of what I replied to my lovely reviewers at the bottom of the page! Oh and guuuuyyysss I'm sorry about the random words in review responses it's auto correct because I do most my writing on my iPad :'( and I didn't have time to edit it :( sorry!

* * *

Celeste: thanks everyone you really helped me out with that Erza situation! I'm finally freeeeeeeee...

Wendy: u-um Celeste would you like some medicine I think you may be going slightly crazy.

Celeste: nah I'm fine (I hope) anyways who has seen Loke recently?

Lucy: hmmm I may have scared him off about all that ripping out guts thing I was talking about earlier.

Laxus: I kinda feel sorry for the guy. I just read this chapter and... Well I will let you find out for yourself.

Celeste: Laxus... Feeling sympathy... I MUST SEE THIS CHAPTER!

Lucy: wait for us!

* * *

Normal POV

As a betrayed Lucy lived miserably in Earth land under the false pretences of a lost memory, a depressed Loke locked himself in his home back in the spirit world. No one had seen him for days, which of course doesn't seem long there but it always haunted his mind that it was a far longer time for people who resided in Earth land.

As none of the spirits had seen him an air of darkness hung over the atmosphere like a thick fog. All of Lucy's spirits had become tired of Loke's cowardice and gathered in the center of the spirit world to discuss how the situation should be dealt with.

"Leo needs to come out and man up. If he stays locked up, he will surely lose Lucy." Capricorn stated in a worried manner.

"b-but he's broken-hearted, he doesn't mean to do it because he is just insecure, I'm sorry!" defended Aries as she turned her gaze towards the floor.

"that idiot deserves everything he gets! And Aries surely you would understand how Lucy is feeling, Leo betrayed you as well so don't try to defend him!" Aquarius said sternly as Aries bowed her head in agreement.

"you always know what to say!" yelled Scorpio as he ran over to hug his girlfriend protectively.

"well some one needs to go and sort him out moshi-moshi!" Sagittarius said as he saluted.

"maybe he needs a new hair cut ebi?" cancer asked whilst preparing his scissors.

"Or I could dig him a tunnel! Is it time for punishment?" Aries asked in an innocent question but with different motives underneath.

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison to reply to both their questions.

"I-I will go, I think I will be the only one to convince him to go after her again." Aries said nervously.

"We think that would be best!" Gemini said and all of the spirits nodded in unison.

Aries was just about to set off as plue waddled into the middle of everyone and told them of the news he had just heard. "plueeeee, plue, plue, plueeee!"

"NO! That couldn't have happened to Lucy!" all of the spirits shouted as they ran to gather around the little spirit.

"I need to go and tell Leo NOW! Sorry!" Aries scurried off in a frantic mess as the rest of them talked in rushed conversations of what Lucy had done to herself.

"be carefull honey!" Sagittarius shouted before Aries was out of sight.

_Over at Loke's house..._

Inside a huge mansion that stood in darkness, lay a destroyed lion. His once glowing, orange hair now lay limp on his head and drooped across his tired eyes. He was lying broken on the cold stone floor of his kitchen; he had passed out from the lack of sleep. Loke had been dodging sleep for days because whenever he closed his eyes the dreadful scene of Lucy shouting at him broke his heart, over and over again. His cheeks were still damp from the endless amount of tears he had shed over his lost love.

A small knock on his front door dragged him out of the depths of sleep, panting as if he had just ran for miles. His heart beating so frantically it could have jumped out of his chest; he had just relived his worst nightmare. Pushing out a weak hand he grasped onto the kitchen side to help push himself up. Loke let out a small moan as he clambered to his shaking legs and walked as fast as he could to the door.

Whenever he received a letter, or there was a knock on the door he would always hope it was somehow Lucy, who had come to forgive him. Even the soft patter of raindrops made him alert and ready to jump to his feet. Of course it was never her and this time was no different.

Loke yanked open the door, letting in a stream of light which momentarily blinded him. His hopes crashed to the floor as a distraught Aries his ex-girlfriend stood in front of him, reminding himself of how much of a failure in relationships he is.

"I don't want to see anyone right now..." Loke muttered before trying to shut the door.

"Loke! Lucy may die!" she shouted to catch his attention.

The door froze and once again slowly began to creak open. A wide-eyed Loke stared back at Aries and ushered her in without saying a single word.

She stepped into his once amazing hall way that was no draped in an ebony sorrow that tried to drag Aries mood into the same oblivion of its own. She followed Loke into his living room where he dropped down onto a chair and rested his head On his pale hands. "how?" he whispered with a shaky and raspy voice.

"she um... Tried to... Kill herself. I'm So sorry Leo!" Aries said in a melancholy tone.

Loke collapsed further into his chair, the shadows from his room casting a look of despair on his twisted expressions. "was it... Because of... Me?" he struggled to ask.

Aries cast a pitiful look towards Loke before saying."I know how I felt when I was betrayed by you. I wanted to die, to be relieved from the never ending pain. There was only one thing which kept me going and that was Lucy. Her kindness and loyalty helped me through those rough times. I never told her what was wrong with me but I knew I couldn't stop living for her sake at the least." Aries stopped briefly when she heard a muffled sob emit from Loke's tightly shut mouth.

"go on." he whispered.

"well Lucy had none of that. She lost you and all of her hope and willingness to trust along with it. We heard she shut herself in her room for a few weeks and refused to let anyone see her. She also wouldn't drink or eat, in the end she found no reason to go on, we were unable to break through our gates; her power was drained and so was ours. This was shortly after she found out about you, so presumably, yes it was your fault. Sorry." Aries explained truthfully of her thoughts to a lifeless Loke.

"I tried to get her back and show how sorry I was, I truly did. So many letters I sent her, so many things but she never replied, never cared. But I could have saved her. I could have stopped Lucy from trying to end her life, I should have realised when she sent me this one thing but once again I gave up..." Loke said though his tears. Then with a trembling hand he grasped the piece of paper he kept in his pocket at all times.

"Leo..." Aries started before Loke began to speak again.

"I'm ending this right now..." he read the end lyrics from her song."I thought she meant our relationship but if I had only thought about it a bit more I would have realised she meant she was ending everything, us, her pain, her life. How could I be so stupid." he angrily punched the arms of his chair, breaking through the soft cushion and splintering the wood underneath.

He pulled his hand out to reveal crimson blood dripping from it like his tears. "let me help." Aries said.

"stay away!" Loke growled, making Aries back away; she knew she was no match for his superior strength. Loke then sighed and apologised. "I'm sorry but just leave it. Honestly I deserve this."

Aries stared hopelessly at him. Loke stared blankly into space with his bloodshot eyes, his cheeks once again wet with silent tears and his hand a bloody mess. His clothes were crumpled and the smell of liquor lingered on his breath.

Whilst Loke was not responding Aries glanced around his dark living room. The curtains had been drawn for a while now, it was a mess with broken furniture everywhere. Aries assumed Loke had broken them in his frustration, much like he did with his chair moments ago. The thing which caught her eye the most though was the desk he kept in the corner of this room, all around it lay hundreds of crumpled pieces of paper. These were the discarded letters Loke had poured his feelings to Lucy on.

Aries slowly got up and made her way over the one that had recently been made. It was a song Loke had written in return to Lucy's song but he had never sent it In fear of angering her even more. It had ink scribbled all over it but Aries could just about read it.

Now I know I messed up bad

You were the best I ever had

I let you down in the worst way

It hurts me every single day

I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

So many things I would take back

You were the best I ever had

I don't blame you for hating me

I didn't mean to make you leave

You and I were living like a love song

I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

You were the best I ever had

We fell in love for a reason

Now you're leaving

And I just want you back

So many things we believed in

Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back

I'll never let go of the heart I broke

You and I were living like a love song

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

All I want to do is make it up to you

Cause when it all comes down to the end

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me

I feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me

I feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were,

You were the best I ever had

Once she had finished reading she realised how much Lucy meant to him. Never had he gone to this extent when he broke up with her. Neither did he become so distraught and lifeless. Also whenever he is near her he seems so different then when he is with anyone else. But he's screwed up like he always does.

Aries was brought back to reality when Loke started to speak with a shaky voice." I love her so much Aries! I don't know why I did this to her and now I can't get her back. I ruined her life, I am the one who has put her in the grasps of death, I just hope she will stay strong and pull through. Aries, I don't want to go on without her... I don't think I can! But now I have chased her away I'm sure Natsu or Gray will take her. They were both there for her when I was not. Why, why did I do this? I would also like to apologise for what I did to you but... I have always seen you as more of a sister." he apologised through the many tears which shook his body.

The lifeless stare he had moments ago had been replaced by cries of anguish, his body was bent in desperation and his slender fingers were curled tightly in his limp hair as if trying to grasp on to the remaining memories of happiness he cherished with Lucy.

Aries left without saying anything. She could see Loke was a lost cause at the moment and no person would get through to him except Lucy. Loke was left to sob out his grief until he passed out from exhaustion once again...

Loke's POV

Why? Why? Why? I can't do this anymore! I'm such a pitiful creature, here I am wallowing in self-pity when Lucy, my lovely princess was the one who I hurt! I have to somehow reach her. I need to see if she's ok even if it kills me.

I slowly opened my sore eyes and stood up from my broken chair, the magenta blood now dry on my hand. I took in a deep breath and tried to force open my gate. A soft glow came from my injured hand and a hazy image of Lucy's room came into focus. Just as it was about to allow me through my energy recoiled and threw me back with such force that my weak body crashed through one of my stone walls, casting my body in a layer of dust.

An unbelievable pain shot through me and a gasp of pain escapes my lips yet I pushed myself up and regained my stance before trying to breakthrough my gate once again. The soft glow from my hand reappeared along with that hazy image of her room. A mysterious force tried to catapult me back but with all the emotions which I had kept locked inside my heart, I pushed forward. A loud scream escaped my throat as I finally entered Lucy's room.

I collapsed onto her soft bed, the smell of her perfume drifted through me and brought back a sense of comfort. I gazed around her room only to be paralysed by the sight of a red stain by her desk. Someone had obviously tried to clean it up but failed to get rid of the stain. Small sobs broke away from my body and a wave of pain hit my body.

"no..." I whispered. I had no strength left to stay in earth land after I had neglected my body so much. I crawled towards the door, determined to somehow get to the guild to see if Lucy was ok. The white hot pain blinded me and I doubled over on the floor. I felt my body begin to fade back to the spirit world and I'm sure my expression showed a look of desperation.

"LUCY!" My scream of anguish echoed throughout her empty apartment as my body returned to the spirit world. I am useless after all...

Lucy's POV

As levy and I sat patiently in master Macarov's office surrounded by team Natsu for the discussion to start my mind drifted back to the event of this morning.

_Flashback_

_Once Natsu and Gray had left, I continued to think of how I would continue my plan as I walked back to my bathroom to see if I could mask the damage of not eating by applying some makeup. I stepped towards the mirror but before I was able to so much as look at myself I heard a scream of anghuish which froze my heart and body._

_I would recognise that voice anywhere... Loke. What the hell was he doing here? After so many weeks of not visiting me, why now? I was able to hide behind the door just in time before a flash of orange was flung onto my newly made bed._

_I sat patiently watching through the crack of the door in hushed silence as too many emotions tackled my body sending it into a state of shock._

_Loke looked terrible. Maybe more terrible than me. I hadn't seen him in so long, part of me wanted to run and embrace, comfort him, wash away all his troubles, whilst the other part of me wanted to... Destroy him right then and there._

_I saw his body freeze much like mine did moments before and tears ran down his cheeks as soft sobs shook his body. I followed his gaze down to the stain of blood my escapade had created._

_"no..." I heard him faintly whisper. A look of pain crossed his eyes. He carefully tried to move from my bed but collapsed on the floor only to start crawling._

_Had he seen me? No. He was crawling in a desperate act to reach the door. Before he could even touch the handle his body crumpled on the floor and writhed around like an injured animal._

_"LUCY!" his scream pierced my ears as I watched his body fade from this world._

_I sat there unable to move in a state of discomfort before a wave of pleasure hit my body. Maniacal laughter racked my body as a sense of satisfaction rushed through my body. Yes! He was at least feeling part of my pain. He was at least feeling the physical discomfort I have felt through the past few weeks. But it wasn't enough... No. He needs to suffer ten fold for what he has done to me and so he shall. Just you wait Loke just you wait._

End of flashback...

My head snapped up as Master finally began to talk.

"ok Lucy I think it's time you knew the truth." I inwardly smiled. How is it that us humans are so easily tricked? We are so simple-minded it's pitiable, but I guess that works to my advantage in this situation.

"what 'truth' master?" I asked innocently, this is just too easy...

* * *

Celeste: oh... I feel slightly depressed... And I didn't... Write the song... It was best I ever had by state of shock... Sorry for so many songs!

Lucy: me two...

Loke: me three...

Celeste: I'm so sorry Loke *hugs* I'm here for you!

Loke: aren't you the one who caused this?

Celeste: uhhhhhh... So what did you have for dinner las night?

Loke and Lucy: she's changing the subject again *sigh*

Celeste: um, um, uh, hmmmm... EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR. FROM UNITED KINGDOM, IM LOOKING FOR HIM, IM GOING TO CALIFORNIA,

Everyone: someone shut her up before we all go crazy!

Celeste: ok how about... I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake-ah my...

Everyone: oh god here she goes...

* * *

Animelover140: Loke thanks you for the continued support and so do I! Im also curious as to who Lucy will choose to be her fake boyfriend... Did I hear you say 'but your the author'... Oh yeah I am, aren't I. Ummmm I have to quickly um go and... Do something. Yeah something. :3

kawaiipanda63: Natsu wants to give you a big hug and he welcomes them million bajillion votes! If only the poll worked that way ha ha thank you for the review and for cheering Natsu up he was starting to get on my nerves with all that crying.

Nance-chan: yeah Erza had some stern words to say to Gray after he said that. Although between me and you I think she wanted to talk more about seeing as she is a closet pervert ha ha. Well only one of your votes count but Loke (or Gray) is grateful for your continued motivation for them :)

Psyka: thank you again :D I'm sure if it continues like this Gray will have a hundred votes before the closing of the poll in chapter 23. I wonder if he will overtake Loke I mean, he is only 1 away!

Fairy girl: awwwwww your to sweet! L from death note would love you! You can have an extra piece of strawberry cake ha ha :3

fairy lover: *blushes even more* you're spoiling me! (but don't stop I like it tee hee) thank you so much for your reviews and your support for my story I hope you like this chapter (^.^)

Fan girl: here's the next chapter for ya! So what's Grays club like? He doesn't strip too much does he O.O do you want me to get Erza to sort him out or do you like it tee hee.

fairy reader: oh I love good luck *jumps up and down* it makes me feel lucky... Ya know? Ha ha and Grays only one vote away from surpassing Loke! Are you excited?

Fic lover: oh yes Mira and her match making... It might be the downfall of us all ha ha I'm glad you loved this chapter as well I will try to keep my upcoming chapters interesting for you because I like making people happy :D

Anime lover: tee hee awwww shucks (wow that sounds weird or does it...) anyway thank you for your amazing reviews it makes me happy :D I wonder if Gray will catch up to Loke?

Fairy fan: yeah i might get emotional too even though I'm the one writing it... Well anyway thanks for the review and I'm sorry about all the random words in my response to you last time my autocorrect on the iPad is killing me ha ha :3

Reader: ha ha ok and at the minute Happy is having withdrawal symptoms from the fish. He's scaring me... o.O see ya in the next chapter!

Pie eater: I will never win :'( and even if I did Natsu would dent it ha ha. Sorry about random words in my reply. This is why autocorrect and I are enemies.

Fic reader: here's the next chapter for ya! Gray thanks you for the vote by stripping... Oh you don't want I see that. GRAY PUT SOME PANTS ON! Thank you anyway :)

Anime reader: yeah I think Lucy's gone a tiny bit crazy... I feel sorry for her but maybe Loke deserves it? Oh I don't know ha ha thank you so much for the review!

Story lover: kyyyaaaa I'm glad you like my story , and gray likes you for supporting him!

Voila and here's the next chapter did you like it?

Xirce: thanks for the review Loke says " thanks for the support I will try even harder! Did ya hear that Lucy I'm coming for you..." and then he ran off xD see you next time :)

lucyxLoke: aw that doesn't matter I'm just so glad you reviewed and that you like my story! Yaaaayy ha ha sorry I get really happy when I have a new reviewer :D oh and your Erzas favourite and you save my life; she's currently eating her cakes like a mad women in her bedroom oh dear :) anyway see you next time :D

Link-the-lightbringer: *listens intently for 2 hours whilst you talk* what a good analysis *claps in adoration* I guess the revenge started last chapter but the initial ideas came in chapter 19... I dunno ha ha thank you for your review I will see ya next time :3

Some person: yay go me! I shall keep them coming if you keep wanting them :) see ya!

hello: yeah Lucy is hurting people :( but she's been hurt as well... Oh it's such a vicious cycle! Whoops went a bit dramatic there well I will see you in the next chapter.

Random: and i always get excited when I see you review! So please keep your reviews coming and I will keep my chapters coming :)

Meeee: that's ok you deserve it! And thanks to my reviewers I might just survive Erza ha ha

Obsession121: yay I'm so glad you like my story and I was able to put a twist in tee hee oh and Natsu is super happy you voted for him, he's so happy he is doing a weird dance on a table...

Shane: I would have never guessed you wanted to vote for Loke! Just kidding xD thank you for your review!

Guest: yup and here's another one! Thank you for reviewing it makes me happy tee hee :3

HolyRandom: Arigatou from me and Loke for the review and the vote hopefully I will see you later :D

LoveMadness: wow we have actually made a little fanfiction in my fanfiction ha ha it's amazing! And I love your 'short' reviews please keep them coming tee hee now for 'the love madness' sequel!

In a normal guild in a quiet town called fiore there sat a group of silent and shy mages... Who am I kidding Fairy tail is a rambunctious guild with anything but normal mages and at the minute Celeste and love are about to be killed by Lisanna if they don't sort a certain situation out!

Celeste: b-but Lisanna I can't do anything and I need to get away before macarov reaches me!

Lisanna: I don't care.

Celeste: Gray! Save me!

Gray: of course! Anything to escape Juvia *smiles mischievously* I know a wonderful cupboard we can go to!

Celeste: no naughty boy! But let's go out and get food to escape this place.

Gray: sounds great!

Juvia: I will kill you Celeste

As an upset but crazy Juvia plotted a painful death for Celeste Love was being attacked by a-shall we say- 'lively' Natsu. The guild was still in an uproar as a mysterious figure burst through the door.

?: let the games begin...

Ha ha thank you for your awesome review (as always) and I wonder if you can carry this on :P you can choose who the person will turn out to be :D

Fairy law: sooooo are you a nalu fan? Or a Gralu fan? You're definately not a Lolu fan are you ha ha only joking :3 thank you for your reviiiiieeeeewwwww!

JerichoCross: thank you so much for the continued support it motivates me to write whenever I read reviews like yours :) it doesn't matter when you review I'm just so happy that you do! I really hope you are ok and everything is going alright for you in everyday life, I wish I could help you but the most help I can give to you at the moment is a new chapter each week (if you see that as help lol) well good luck and see you soon :)

Lyndsey: ha ha I LOVE the way you think just hold on while I get Loke mwahahaha.

Celeste: Oh Lokeeeeee

Loke: Yosh!

Celeste: well Lyndsey voted for you and she wants you to meow *grins evilly*

Loke: I WON'T DO IT!

Celeste: well if you don't I will take away all your votes!

Loke:fine. Meeeeeoooooowww * he then strokes his cheek with his hand and purrs like a cat*

* * *

And on to the poll results! The poll will close on chapter 23 so If you haven't already please vote Or get your friends to vote as well so that our favourite can win! Well without further a due let's have a look at those all important results :3

Loke-83 wow I'm still in the lead and I'm sure I will beat that stripper but he sure is close...

Gray-82 ASDJFKL ONLY ONE VOTE AWAY AND THE POLL CLOSES ON CHAPTER 23 HURRY GRALU FANS I NEED YOUR HELP!

Natsu-33 ok thanks for the support nay fans! I won't cry instead I will fight for her in the story. I don't give a damn about the poll!

Now now Natsu you know you have to stick to the rules! Any way remember you only have two more chances to vote because on chapter 23 the poll closes :'( so everyone better vote quickly as the guys are offering a free massage or an eating contest (but I'm not sure you will win xD) see ya guys!


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Faking false emotions

* * *

The reviews, the reviews! So many lovely reviews! I can't believe I have hit 400 in such a short amount of time xD I want to thank you so much over and over and over again for anyone who reviewed, followed added as a favorite, viewing and everything else! It motivates me so much :D so I have decided if I hit 500 reviews I will do something special for you guys. I'm not sure what to do yet so leave some suggestions in the review area or pm me with an idea for what I can do for you guys :) the replies to the reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

Celeste: I am so sorry guys I don't know what made me sing the Excalibur song :O

Lucy: tell me about it, god that was torture...

Celeste: tee hee Yosh. Oh no I think I can hear Gray and Natsu fighting again!

Lucy: yeah here they come.

Gray: h-hi Luce um you m-might not want to g-go to your apartment yet.

Lucy: why?

Natsu: uhhhhh fish invaded it.

Lucy: I don't trust you guys! *goes to look at her apartment. IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Celeste: run guys, run! Well I'm going to follow them to the bottom. Of the page lets hope Lucy doesn't kill them :)

* * *

The master let out a long sigh before casting his tired eyes to the floor. "Should we really tell her? Ignorance is bliss they say..." He muttered to himself as the prospect of informing me on a subject of which I already knew grew ever closer.

I don't want to hear what he has to say; I don't want to re-live everything as they look at me with eyes full of pity... At times like these I regret 'losing' my memory, I feel like such a moron trying to pull off such a complicated idea but I guess I'll have to continue with my plan; it's too late to turn back.

"would you prefer me to do it master?" Erza asked as she glanced over to a distressed Macarov. I have always been envious of her strength, how did she cope when she has gone through much more pain than I have.

"No it's fine I think it will be better for me to explain. Now Lucy are you ready?" he brought his eyes up to mine and I stared back in determination; I will show my strength!

"I'm so confused guys why does everyone look so... Upset? Was what happened really that bad?" with that I sat back and got ready to block out masters explanation of what has happened.

"Lucy, a few months ago there was a drinking contest which you participated in, you lost and had to do a forfeit which was to go on a date with Loke." Master began to talk of the very origins which have now turned my heart to stone.

It took all my strength to keep my screams from climbing out of my body."who is this Loke I have heard so much about?" I asked through gritted teeth. Luckily none of them noticed the malice which lightly covered my tone as they cast a look of disbelief upon me. I guess although I have already told them of my tragically fake memory loss, they still find it hard to believe I have forgotten him.

"I will get to that after I have told you of what happened. So you went on the date with him and it went better than anyone expected. You see Loke had been after you for sometime and you usually turned him down as he had a reputation of being a playboy but after you saved his life he changed... Or so we thought." I interrupted him once again.

"I saved his life?" it unintentionally came out as a strained whisper, god acting in a situation like this was hard!

"Yes anyway you started dating and everything seemed perfect, even I hadn't seen love like that in a very long time. Anyway after a few months you began growing apart and Loke was disappearing a lot. You began spending most of your time with Natsu and Gray." I looked over to see both of them looking at each other and then over to me. Their eyes quickly diverted elsewhere when they saw me looking at them.

I turned back to master and patiently waited for him to finish whilst adding realistic gasps and whispers of 'no' when appropriate. "then one day you and Natsu went out to restaurant and regrettably saw Loke with another girl. After that day you shut yourself off from the world and didn't see anyone. A few weeks later Natsu, Gray and Erza burst in to find you had... Attempted to commit suicide. Luckily we were able to save you and not too much damage happened to you. The only evidence left is the cut on your wrist and your thin body from the lack of food and sleep"

"I can't believe this happened..." There was such a tense atmosphere in the room it was choking me, I needed this talk to end soon so I could escape from this damned place before I turned crazy.

"yes, now on to Loke. He is a celestial spirit, Leo the lion to be exact." he was trying to explain it in terms I would understand so I tried to make it a bit easier for him.

"Oh! I have searched for that key for so long! He is supposed to be really powerful. So how could I have gone on a date with him?" I asked in a questioning tone.

Master shifted his body toward Natsu before speaking again."Natsu would you please hand Lucy her keys."

Natsu pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting on and cautiously made his way over to where I was waiting patiently; I hadn't held my keys in such a long time. He put his hand into his scarf and pulled out my keys before gently handing them to me. How did he keep stuff in there?

I let out a small gasp before turning my features into one of surprise."I have his key?" I whispered in shock.

"You have had it since you saved his life but that story is for another day? If you would like you could call him out?" everyone fixed their gaze upon me to see what I would do.

The outside of my body turned into an emotionless doll but on the inside I was slowly rotting away from the amount of pressure and pent-up emotions. I'm not anywhere near ready to see him yet, I haven't prepared, nor have I got the strength to act if he presented himself in front of me.

"I would prefer not to master. After what you have told me I would prefer to have time to reflect, see if I can regain any of my memories and then speak to him." I was able to make my voice very formal until something betrayed me...

I felt a small and wet object sliding gently down my face and causing my vision to turn slightly blurry. I forced my facial expressions to stay uncaring but I brought a shaking hand up to my cheek to double-check. As my fingertips gently touched my skin I was certain it was tears that had betrayed my true emotions. I had to say something and quickly!

"I hate these feelings! They keep hitting me in waves and although I know where they're from now I still can't remember! Gray, Natsu it's just like this morning what's happening to me?" I was cast in a shadow of pity from their gazes.

Levy was the first to reassure me. "Don't worry Lu-chan this is normal. If someones experienced tremendous hurt, even if they have somehow forgotten it, their body can still remember the pain. Wendy told me about it." she finished with a comforting smile.

I then quickly wiped my damp cheeks and smiled, I don't know what I would do without Wendy; her ignorance has been such a big help. Everyone's spirits seemed to lift and master returned to his usual upbeat but pervy ways."well now that's sorted why don't all you girls come and give me a biiiiiggggg hug in gratitude."

I let out a soft giggle before walking out the door with Levy close behind me. The rest of team Natsu followed except Erza. "Hey Erza aren't you comi... AAAAAAAAAA DON'T KILL HIM, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE'S A PERVERT!" I shouted in shock as I walked back into the room to find Erza holding ten swords to master Macarovs throat.

"you will live today..." she said with a menacing growl before storming out.

"Oh thank god!" His voice came out in a little squeak as I once again left his office and shut the door behind me.

That session was painful! If I ever have to go through something like that again I don't know how I will make it. I slowly walked down the steps, letting out a sigh along with all the emotion I need to keep hidden. As I reached the bottom of the stairs someone grabbed my arm causing my body to go in to a state of shock.

"shhhhh, don't worry it me Gray. Anyways I need to talk to you privately. How 'bout over there." he jutted his thumb over to the door which leads to the back of the guild and I nodded out of curiosity.

He quickly dragged me through the door and into the dark hallway."what's wrong Gray?" could he possibly know I'm faking my memory loss? He is one of the smarter ones in our guild...

"oh, um nothings wrong I-I was just um wondering, seeing as you haven't been feeling to great recently, if you would like to um perhaps go on a mission. It's a really easy one but the good thing about it is that we get to stay in a ryokan overnight!" He had a deep blush on his cheeks and I had to force the mischievous smirk off my face.

"That sounds awesome Gray! Actually better than awesome it sounds perfect! Mmmm I feel good just thinking about it thank you so much!" wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a tight embrace which he returned without hesitation.

"I'm so glad to hear it." he whispered into my ear, his cold breath sent shivers down my spine and I began to relax which I usually find hard to do.

"when do we leave?" I asked without moving from the comfortable position we were in.

"whenever we want. How about tomorrow morning so we can complete the mission before spending a relaxing night in the ryokan?"

"yeah let's do that, it gives me time to get ready." after I finished speaking a silence filled the empty space, neither of us wanting to move from our newly found embrace.

After a minute or so I pulled away out of guilt when I realised that whilst I was hugging him I knew it was Gray but somewhere deep in my heart I wanted to pretend it was Loke hugging me like on the first night we spent together.

I looked up to see an adorable pout on Grays mouth."Come to my apartment later we can have a sleepover. That can be the first 'movie night' you were speaking about and the second night can be tomorrow at the ryokan."

"Alright I will see ya later Luce!" the pout was replaced by a dazzling smile and he made his way out of the small corridor after a small wave goodbye.

I kept waving until he had shut the door. A pain pulsed through my head forcing me onto the wooden ground; I couldn't handle this much stress in one day especially since my body is in such a weak condition. I laid my head on the cold wall and my breath came out in short sharp gasps. I tried to pry my eyes open but I found darkness was taking over and I just wasn't strong enough to fight it away...

As I opened my tired eyes I looked around in shock. Instead of waking up to the dark corridor in the guild I was staring at my own bedroom. I carefully pushed my self out of the warm, soft confines of my blanket and onto my carpet. This hadn't all been a dream had it? I had to laugh at myself because of how ridiculous yet appealing that idea sounded, especially when I was greeted by the now pink patch which stained my cream carpet.

I looked at it with disgust and went to one of my cupboards. I searched around avidly for a certain object. Once I had found it I pulled with great force until it came out along with a bunch of other unwanted things. I restocked the objects all back before grabbing the rug I had been looking for and running over to the stain. I carefully placed it over the pink patch and let out a sigh of relief. Although it didn't look to great at least I wouldn't be reminded of it constantly.

As I looked around for who could have brought me here I came across a crumpled note which was lying on my desk among my stationary which had been spread out. I picked it up and began reading,

_Dear Luce,_

_You passed out in the corridor, I got worried you hadn't come out so I went to find you. That's when I saw you on the floor. I hope you don't mind but I brought you back to your apartment and put you into your bed. Please don't Lucy kick me! I will be back in a short while because I have gone out to get stuff for tonight. See ya soon!_

_Gray_

I had to laugh, why would I Lucy kick him for helping me?

At the train station

**Normal POV**

Natsu ran at full speed towards the train station so that he wouldn't be late. Happy flew beside him trying (but failing) to keep up with the fast strides that propelled Natsu forward so he ended up landing on the small back pack that Natsu was carrying.

Outside the train station door stood an annoyed Gajeel tapping his foot impatiently as pantherlily stood beside him.

"took ya long enough I was about to leave without you." Gajeel grunted before turning and leaving towards the platform.

"wait up will ya! I had to help Lucy that's why I'm late!" Natsu shouted whilst following Gajeel.

"whatever, I got you a train ticket so you owe me do ya hear?" Natsu gave a simple nod as they both unwillingly stepped onto the train,

Gajeel would've preferred to take the train but if they missed their training by even a second they would have to wait another year for the chance to come around again.

They both fell into a carriage; the first wave of sickness already overtaking their bodies. Both the cats sat Laughing at them as Natsu thrust his hand desperately into his scarf and frantically searched for something he had acquired earlier that day. He pulled the small black box out of his scarf and managed to quickly explain to Gajeel what they were through the waves of nausea.

"these are special pills *gag* that Wendy gave me to *gag* prevent travel sickness. She has been working on them for *gag* weeks now. Quick take one before the train moves and we go past the point of no return." Natsu opened the small box and chucked one of the four, blue pills to Gajeel

"why and how the hell do you keep so much stuff in the scarf of yours." Asked Gajeel as he examined the little round blue pill.

"whats wrong with keeping stuff *gag* in a scarf? Doesn't everyone do it?" Asked an ignorant Natsu.

Gajeel shook his head in disbelief before they both swallowed the medicine pill in less than a second and moaned when no changes occurred with their current illness. Natsu fumbled for the box and let out a cry of dismay when he read the instructions on the back

**Inside this box are four travel sickness pills, they will ease any nausea for up to 4 hours. Please take one 10 minutes before getting on any vehicle to let the medicine work. If there are any complications please see a doctor.**

**Wendy marvel**

"why the hell isn't it working Natsu?!" Gajeel growled whilst laying of the bench.

"ha ha funny story that! Umm you see it takes 10 minutes to start working." Natsu was glad that Gajeel was unable to move due to the overpowering feeling to throw up.

"NATSSUUUU..." Before Gajeel could yell at him any further the train began to move out of the station and towards their destination causing both dragon slayers to become lifeless. The two exceeds soon began to grow bored of mocking their owners and went into a vivid conversation about different types of fish...

_10 minutes later..._

"WOO HOO! The pills finally started working!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up and down earning an array of worried looks from the passengers in different compartments.

"I will let your mistake slide only this once seeing as you were the one who brought the pills." Gajeel muttered as he pushed himself up from his position on the bench.

"h-hai sorry 'bout that! Anyway you said you would explain to me about this training and since we have time to kill Do you want to tell me where we are going and what's going to happen?" Natsu said as he leant back, put his arms above his head before getting comfortable and prepared himself to take in every Gajeel was about to tell him.

With a smirk Gajeel began to speak, "fine I will explain as long you will be able to understand and keep up 'cause I ain't explaining twice. as you should know once a year there's a thing which we dragons call a 'mating season' where our bodies change and we unconsciously search for a mate. During that time a camp for our training opens called Ryuu shizen which is situated on a secluded and mysterious island that only dragon slayers can get access to. Think of it a bit like tenroujima."

Natsu quickly interrupted before the little bit he knew about this island escaped his wandering mind,"doesn't Ryuu Shizen mean 'Dragons Nature' I think I heard something about it from Igneel...maybe."

"yeah that's right. Anyway we have to arrive exactly on time because if we miss our arrival slot we can't participate in the training until next year when it comes around once again. The training and tests are very intense and requires a lot of patience and understanding. It takes some dragons years to pass the test but in the end it allows us to gain much more than we could ever wish for." Gajeel once again stopped when Natsu stuck his hand straight up in the air to show he wanted to ask a question.

"What will it allow us to gain." Natsu asked after Gajeel had nodded to signal him he could talk.

"If you would stay quiet and listen I could explain it to ya! Now, once the training is completed and we have completed the final ritual at the end of the month we will be able control our 'dragons nature' or Ryuu shizen therefore allowing us to be with our mates, that's where the camp got its name for. If you didn't already know, you got that?" Gajeel asked as he looked over to a confused looking Natsu.

"why couldn't I be with my mate now?" He asked in curiosity.

"fine I'll dumb it down for you. if we didn't go through this training whenever we are near our mate we could potentially hurt them or even kill them. Our possessive side would get so overpowering we would never allow our mate to leave the house or so much as speak to another human being. Then there's our feeling of... Well... Lust you could say. I don't want to go into any detail but our feelings would get out of hand and do something we would regret." Gajeel turned away to look out of the train window as Natsu tried to process everything.

He slowly nodded his head to show Gajeel he understood when he had no idea what Gajeel was talking about. "so what type of training is there."

"how the hell should I know! You aren't told until you arrive at the training grounds and it all depends on your element. There we will meet more Dragon slayers who are prepared to go through this training. I wonder if they have cats too..." he looked up at pantherlily who had come to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm ready to train with you and keep you motivated Gajeel!" said a determined Pantherlily.

"Aye! I'll help Natsu as long as they have lots of yummy fish to fill my tummy!" declared Happy as drool slowly slid from the corner of his mouth.

The train whistled loudly signalling the arrival at their destination. The two dragon slayers gathered their belongings and started to make their way off the train and onto the crowded platform.

"Alright I'm ready let's get going, we should arrive to the boat in five minutes by foot and the boat will take us to the island." Gajeel said as he walked the direction of the port.

"Aye, I'm all fired up!" Shouted Happy and Natsu in unison .

Gajeel abruptly stopped and turned to Natsu who crashed into his chest. "wooo why did you stop! I didn't see you and my head really hurts now!"

"listen closely Natsu I forgot to tell you this and it's very important, I just can't remember why I didn't tell you straight away... Anyways this camp opened on July 7, xxx7 the day all dragons disappeared. No information is ever allowed out of that island once you complete your training but I have a feeling that if anywhere we might find traces of our dragons there." As Gajeel finished Natsu looked up at him shocked.

"really... I cant believe! quick lets get there super fast! I'm coming Igneel!" Natsu shouted excitedly as he set of on a rampage through the streets, determined to get to there destination.

"oh yeah that's why i didn't tell him.." Gajeel muttered to himself. "Wait up you baka! Youre going the wrong way!"

* * *

Celeste: Guys! Where are you guys?!

Gray: mmmm dheiao snuebdbdg

Celeste: Waaaaahhh what did you do to them Lucy.

Lucy: calm down I only tied them up!

Natsu: netshsba dd ekasbd

Celeste: actually it's quite nice to have them not arguing for once.

Gray: *pushes out the gag from his mouth* please review so that Lucy will let us go!

Natsu: *nods in agreement*

Celeste: well leave me a review if you want these guys freed (or not) and also would you like a chapter on Gajeel and Natsu training, or would you prefer just to keep to the main story line of Lucy's revenge? Its up to you :)

* * *

LucyxLoke: ha ha that's awesome thank you so much for taking the time to write that out! My turn ! :

Celeste: *sigh* guys what have I told you about harnessing my viewers...

Gray: well if it helps us get votes we will do anything to get them!

Natsu: AYE, I'm all fired up!

Celeste: humph fine but if you chase LucyxLoke away I won't be happy...

Loke: I know what's wrong with her...

Natsu: what?

Loke: she's jealous that we aren't giving her any attention.

Gray: oh really *smirks* I will take care of Celeste *puts Celeste over his shoulder* Loke you deal with LucyxLoke over in that hotel and Natsu distract Lucy so she doesn't get Erza! See ya guys!

Celeste: woooooaaaahhhh... *taken to his house*

Natsu: Aye, let's go Luce!

Lucy: let go of me... *dragged to a locked room*

Loke:well it seems as if it's just you and me my sweet.

LucyxLoke: w-what are you going to do t-to me...

To be continued?

Whovian212: ha ha thank you so much for reviewing :D I'm glad you thought my story was funny I will see ya in the next chapter :)

Psyka: gray high fives you for boosting his confidence :3 and I will double hive five you for saying I'm awesome :D thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu you're a super awesome reviewer :3

Fairy girl: I know it's so close it's unbelievable! There's only this chapter left to vote now and the winner will be revealed next chapter, I'm so excited! Oh and L is a really smart person from an anime called death note and he is crazy about sweets :D thank you!

Fairy lover: awwwwwwwww thank you! I love you and your reviews too :) oh and you will be excited to see something in the polls if you scroll down tee hee see ya next time!

Fan girl: Oh no! Now you've told Gray that he won't stop stripping! But I also can't deny that I don't mind it ha ha :D thank you for your review once again :D

Animelover140: Yosh! I will try to keep creating enjoyable chapters for you! ummm unfortunately Loke has just dropped behind Gray and there's only this chapter left! Quickly get your friends to vote if you want him to win :)

AnubisYi: Yosh, Natsu was there a lot for Lucy and it would be nice to see him with her but he is so far in the polls :'( but natsu thanks you for your vote!

Arcane Valor: yay to the person who suggested my Fic to you and yay to you for reading it :D thank you so much for all of your reviews and Loke is most grateful for your support towards the Lolu pairing and he welcomes you to the proud lion club :), see ya in the next chapter!

The Azure Heart: don't worry! I'm really happy you reviewed this time though! thank you I really did like that saying :) and thank you for your lovely support it puts a smile on my face :D

white hero: thank you for the suggestion and don't worry I believe you...or do I?! Dun, dun, dun! Na I really do believe you ha ha and thank you so much for your awesome reviews each chapter they are always a pleasure to read :D

Jinx: Loke is so happy You voted for him and he welcomes you to the proud lion club! Let's see if he can Win for next chapter :3

HolyRandom: Yosh, Lucy is turning a bit insane I think maybeLoke should run for his life ha ha no I think he's too in love with her to do that! Anyways thank you for the reviews and continued support for Loke! See ya next chapter to see who wins the poll!

Nance-chan: ha ha yes Loke is a poor kitty xD but I do feel sorry for Natsu the most as he is so far behind and has no chance :'( oh well who knows what could happen for him tee hee :3

Loke: Loke! What are you doing in my reviews! I will count your vote just this once but you need to get your ass back into my story or you won't be able to get back with Lucy! Never the less thank you for your review!

Light soul: ahhhhhhh stahp it *blush* your too kind :D thank you for your vote it has been added to the poll so see ya next chapter!

Fairy reader: wooooooooooo more good luck *rainbows and leprechaun's appear* and i guess your good luck worked. I shall as no more except go and look at the polls ha ha.

Fic lover: ha ha I can't do that but if you look at the polls you will see that you didn't need me to add votes tee hee I hope your doubly happy now because that will make me happy too :D

Tanya: Yosh there is only this chapter left to vote and next chapter we will find out the winner but some changes have happened O.O thanks for the review!

Knight of Athos: yeah I'm not sure how the story got to this point but I have more crazy ideas to come ha ha and I have to agree that battle was super cool and I love that Hiro mashima got Lucy to win! Thank you for your vote and review!

NaLu 3: Yay thank you for your enthusiasm and support it makes me so happy! Unfortunately I don't think natsu will win the poll but he thanks you for your vote none the less :')

leoslady4ever: waaaaaaa I missed you so much :) but thank you for this review! Oh an I'd have the room prepared for your massage (don't worry juvia has been locked away) so you can have both Gajeel and Gray (you can tell me which one was better later) and then Bixlow can come in and have that very in-depth 'conversation' with you. Oh and I have prepared a special room for you and Laxus as you should have nothing but the best as one of my reviewers! See ya next time :)

Somebody: hai! Your vote has been counted and Loke thanks you for your support :D see ya next time!

Mirakuru: I want to know too! It's so frustrating just when I think one person will win something happens and garrggghh! Oh well the winner will be announced next chapter :D

Hello: Yosh I mean you can't have a mini story without them somewhere in it right? Anyways see ya next time!

Some person: yeah it is sad but Like has been a very bad lion and needs some punishment ha ha! :3

Meeee: here's the update for ya! Oh and thank you for another fabulously fabulous review tee hee :)

Random: yeah that's going to be painful for him but I think Lucy is planning something even worse! Thanks for the review!

Moonrider: ha ha thank you! Unfortunately I have some bad news for you at the poll section :( there's only this chapter left t vote and the winner will be announced next chapter so quick get your friends to help!

Sheila807: if he wins the poll I'm sure he will win her heart back after she has tortured him a bit ha ha :)

stephany01: Yosh I'm sure he can with a few more votes but he has fallen two votes behind :(

Anime lover: I have some good news for you! Quick run to the bottom of the polls and see who's in front! It will be a good surprise for you ha ha.

Fairy fan: ha ha here the update for ya and guess who's in the lead of the poll I'm sure it will make you very happy!

Reader. Thank you! Yeah sorry about that I don't know what came over me *shudder* I must have been possessed by him!did you know there's a 10 hour version of that song! I couldn't make it through one minute let alone TEN HOURS! Anyways thanks again and see ya next time :3

Lolipop: awwwwww thank you! Heres an update for ya! Well Lisanna likes in this but I have something planned for our dear Natsu! I'm still not sure who's going to win the poll yet but I can't wait to find out so thanks for the vote and your awesome review see ya next time :D

Guest: Loke is very grateful and he has told me to tell you that if you want he will give you a massage and have an eating contest! Thanks for the review and vote :3

LoveMadness: oh wow such an awesome addition to our little story ha ha! Don't worry I don't think you overdid it at all! Now on to the next part...

Happy immediately begins flying above the recently flooded guild in search for a Celeste who was trying to escape. Once he had spotted her under the azure water he quickly swoops down and pulls her out thinking she was drowning.

Happy: I saved you now you owe me 2000 fish ha ha!

Celeste: let me go you damned cat I was just about to escape as well!

Happy: as you wish.p

Happy quickly drops Celeste down into the shallow water, a shriek erupted from her throat causing Love to look over in curiosity.

Love: Celeste! Are you ok? Wow you sure fell from a height!

Celeste: *cough* yeah I'm ok but I still want to know what this 'arrangement' between you and Natsu is?

Love: wow even at times like this you don't forget this easily ha ha! uh I will tell you in a bit but right now we have to sort out this whole mess before the while guild is completely destroyed...

Celeste: Yosh I agree lets get this over with quickly but don't think I will let you not tell me what this arrangement is

Love: yeah I know.

Lucy: hey guys is it alright if I leave you to sort this out because me and Loke have to umm do some uh important stuff *blush*

Loke: yeah that's right she needs to train me her naughty kitty *purrs*

Celeste: fine just get out of here and get a room!

Both love and Celeste quickly make their way to the front of the guild and climb atop the bar counter in order to grab the crazy women and scared men's attentions.

Love: EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Thank you, we really need to sort this situation out.

Celeste: yes and although it seems like at first that this was just a random event I have a feeling someone more devious was behind it.

Love: now has anyone used a love potion recently or cast some sort of spell which has caused this to happen?

Celeste: wait! What the hell is it that!

4 mysterious figures drop from the ceiling of the guild in a bunch of sparkles.

Ichiya: very good girls I made all this happen by my parfum... Don't you think it's exquisite.

Hibiki: yes sensei!

rin: indeed sensei!

eve: it's most suitable sensei!

Ichiya: now let us spread this marvellous parfum even more!

Sparkles erupt everywhere, blinding many people and the three boys suddenly gather around Love and Celeste what will happen to theses two. Will they ever escape the love madness?

Well I will see ya next time and I can twit to see how this continues tee hee!

Guest: Yay I'm so glad you love my story! You don't know how happy it makes me :D Gray thanks you for the vote and I will see ya next chapter!

Someone: Your vote has been added to the poll and I would like to thank you for voting :D so see ya next time!

Random: yeah it's sad what's happening to him but he kinda deserves it :) thank you for the vote it's helped Loke out a lot.

Random: mwahahaha it's so perfect let me just get him.

Celeste: hey Loke.

Loke: oh no what do you want this time?

Celeste: nothing much, just someone who voted for you wants you to put on a lion costume and dance in the guild for an hour.

Loke: what the hell!

Celeste: you have to do it! You promised your supporters!

Loke: fine... *puts on costume and starts dancing weirdly* I hour later... *Huff huff gasp* are you happy now?

Celeste: yes very!

Thanks for your vote and review!

Your fan: *gasp* thanks for pointing out my mistake! Yeah I mean fit to be Virgo ha ha that's what I get for trying to edit my story late at night :L I will try and make things right in the future ha ha it hanks for the vote as well :D

* * *

poll section

Oh dear things keep changing I'm so confused ha ha ! I can't wait to find out who wins but for now let's see who is leading in the polls... *drumroll*

Gray: 104 YES, I can't believe I have actually made it to the top! Wow it's so amazing i might actually be able to get with Lucy!

Loke: 102 WHAT THE HELL! I have dropped to second so close to the finish! Quick proud lions vote! Vote! Vote!

Natsu: 38 ha ha I have given up and it's funny to watch them two scramble for more votes!

Wow what a twist! Next chapter I will reveal the winner so quick guys! Vote! Vote! Vote! Thanks for all the support so I hope to see ya next time!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mission for two

I can't tell you how much gratitude I feel towards you guys! I say it every week but thank you thank you thank you thank you a million times over! It really helps me out and motivates me to write the next chapter! Hmm what shoulda give you this week? How about some...

here's a little present... (0.0)[|||]

I made it just for you... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It's me doing a weird dance... 〜(・▽・〜) (〜・▽・)〜

To say a big... ＼(⌒▽⌒)／

・:*【THANK YOU!】*:・

＼(⌒▽⌒)／

* * *

Gray: thank god she finally let us go!

Natsu: yeah phew I though I was going to starve to death!

Lucy: pfft you were only tied up for a tiny bit. Anyways why did I let them go?

Celeste: well I kinda need you through to be in my chapter sooooooo...

Lucy: arrrrgghh really I seem like a psycho in this story.

Celeste: I don't give a damn my viewers need stuff to read so get your ass in there. *pushes the three of them into my story and they fall off this part into the chapter whilst screaming.* well that sorts them out I will see ya at the bottom!

* * *

Normal POV

The warm baby blue sky was slowly turning into an array of oranges which intertwined with shades of dark blue as the evening started to chase away the day as if they were playing a game that could never be won. The boats carefully sailed into the docks Leaving the river to reflect the ever-changing sky in its calm, mirror like surface. Next to the this river stood Lucy's apartment where a bright light shone from her window.

In the apartment Lucy stood cradling her head between her two hands. A dull pain still throbbed in the back of her head but she quickly dismissed it and searched for something to occupy her whilst she waited anxiously for Grays return.

Something caught her eye as she quickly scanned her bedroom. It was a small, empty back pack that lay slumped against her wall with its zip open.

Lucy walked over and picked it up before chucking it on her bed. She stopped to think about how Erza would probably bring about fifty unneeded suitcases yet she was only bringing one small backpack. Lucy had yet to find out what she kept in those suitcases. It couldn't possibly be clothes so what else could it be?

As she wandered around her apartment thinking of all the ridiculous things which could be placed in her suitcases, she packed spare clothes, underwear and other various after carefully pulling on the zip to secure all of her belongings within the bag she went to her desk and cleared away all of her scattered stationary except for an envelope, a piece of paper and a pen.

She thought it would be a good idea to write a letter to her parents and let them know what was happening. It was a good way for her to write about all the emotions she kept locked away.

_Dear Mother and father,_

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know what I have turned into, or how I will ever return to being the care free Lucy my friends know and love. All I do know is that the revenge I have plotted is taking over my life and I... Like it! Am I crazy? Could I possibly be turning insane? Does my hunger for this sweet revenge make me a bad person? I do not know nor care anymore; I have been lost within an overgrown, ebony maze and the further I get to the heart the further the point of return moves away from my grasp. If only you were here to guide me on the right path out of this maze, maybe I could return to a normal life and free myself of all these worries. For now I will have to leave it at this but soon, very soon I shall write of my troubles once again for it is getting too hard to contain my emotions unless I bleed my heart into these letters through the ink._

_Lots of love from the stars above_

_ Lucy_

_ Xx xX_

Just as she finished writing her last words of goodbye her front door slowly opened causing her to jump from the wooden seat she had been sitting on. A trembling hand clenched around her celestial keys to assure herself she had protection against whoever it could be.

Gray had carefully opened her front door with the spare key he had found in Lucy's apartment and brought in the two bags of shopping that he had brought for the movie night.

As he entered her bedroom to check on what he thought would be a sleeping Lucy, Gray was shocked or see her alert and in a stance which displayed her fear.

As Gray looked to her hand which was poised on Aquarius' key he realised he had to do something quickly to calm her down. "woah, woah, woah! Calm down its only me! Please Lucy kick me I would prefer that than to be drowned by a pissed off Aquarius! You know what she's like!"

Lucy immediately relaxed as the realisation that it was Gray who had come through her door and not some stranger flashed across her face. "Oh thank god! I didn't know who it would be seeing as Natsu and you always use my window."

"Ha ha, yeah I borrowed your spare key. I thought it would be better than accidentally jumping on you as I came through the window." Gray replied as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"oh ok. You can keep the key; I would prefer you using that instead of my window." Lucy reassured with a smile. "anyway what movie did you pick, and what snacks did ya get."

Gray put the bags on her bed and emptied the contents whilst listing the items he bought. "hmmm lets see. I bought Doritos, popcorn, cake, maoams, loads of sweets, bread sticks and dips and a lot of other random stuff."

As he was doing this Lucy sealed the letter inside an envelope and slipped it inside a box with the many others that others weren't allowed to know about, before Gray got suspicious she made her way over to his side.

"Wow Gray! Didn't you go a bit over the top on food! I'm hungry but I'm not sure I could eat even half of that ha ha. Oh and where's the movie?" Lucy asked as she looked over to the only bag left.

"well I'm starving and I have an awesome movie for us! It's called the grudge it's supposed to be a fantastic and gruesome horror movie!" Gray said as he pulled out the movies case which had the grudges face on.

"WAAAAAAHHH! No-no-nope-no, I don't do horror movies they scare the shit out of me!" Lucy yelled as she cowered behind Gray.

"don't worry I'm here for you. Let's get the living room set up." Gray carefully grabbed Lucy and pushed her towards the television and settee whilst ignoring her less than reluctant attitude.

"fine let me go get a duvet and you can set the food on the table and put the movie on yeah?" Lucy asked as she went to her airing cupboard and pulled out another duvet.

Gray nodded and set to work putting all the food on the table. He then pushed the disc carefully into the DVD player and jumped onto the newly made settee. Lucy closed the curtains to turn the room dark and joined Gray under the duvet.

The television glowed to life and the movie title screen flashed on. "ARRRRRGGGHH!" Screamed Lucy when the grudges eyes appeared on the screen.

"ha ha ha ha ha! Are you really that scared? The movie hasn't even started yet! This is gunna be fun." Gray said between fits of laughter.

"shut up and press play already would ya." Lucy mumbled in a fake upset tone.

"fine I'm pressing play now." A small smile still lingered on Grays lips as he pressed the play button.

They both ate from the snacks whilst their eyes stayed glued to the screen so as not to miss anything but all throughout the movie Lucy let out various shrieks and squeals until she finally couldn't take anymore. To avoid the rest of the movie she snuggled into Grays chest and averted her eyes from the glaring screen as Gray wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer.

Lucy's POV

I really can't take this movie! All the weird hair and freaky people with missing jaws! I can't help but shudder just thinking about it! I'm just not going to watch the rest of the movie even though I can still hear the morbid screams which rip through my body. Damn my writer's mind for being able to conjure such random, terrifying images to accompany them sounds!

The only thing which was keeping me from drowning in my terror was the refreshing and enticing smell of Gray. The comforting scent of mint and ice mixed with something sweet like candy. I tried to grip on tighter to his jumper only to find it had mysteriously disappeared. I really need to sort Gray's stripping habit out...

I started to unconsciously block out the sounds from the movie and listened to the steady beating of Gray's heart. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep until the only thing which filled my dreams was Gray's heartbeat. Such a lovely sound...

I woke up to that same heartbeat and the soft glow of the orange morning sun pushing its way through my closed curtains. I looked up through my tired eyes to see Gray with his eyes tightly closed as he remained I the depths of sleep but despite this he was still hugging me tightly.

I presumed he had taken us both to my room to sleep in my bed as I realised either my settee had magical powers to turn into a bed (in which case I should really invite it to fairy tail) or Gray had brought us both to my room. Wait... That means... He carried me! Oh god no what if I was really heavy! Happy tells me that all the time! Oh yeah I'm thinner than usual at the minute so I guess it doesn't matter, hopefully.

I looked over at my clock to see what the time was. The numbers flashed 7 am and I let out a sigh.

I slowly pushed myself out of Grays tight grip, causing his eyes to snap open and look at me in worry through his raven hair,"You ok Luce?" He asked in a muffled voice,.

"oh yeah I just thought I would get ready and prepare breakfast before we left. It's only 7 o'clock so you can get half an hours sleep if you want but we have to leave by about 8 I think." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"na its ok I will quickly take a shower, then we can eat and set out. You ok with that?" Gray pushed himself up and followed me out of the bed. "alright I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay I will take a shower after we have had breakfast." Gray made his way to my bathroom and I went to the kitchen.

Hmmmmmm what should I make? maybe some eggs and toast, yeah that sounds good! I grabbed some bread and placed it in my toaster before preparing some eggs. Oh I need to find out what way Gray wants his eggs cooked.

Just as I was about to make my way to the bathroom to knock on the door, Gray adorned in only a towel around his waist entered into the kitchen.

"hey Luce what ya cookin'?" Gray asked as he looked over to the food I had placed on the counter.

I was momentarily stunned. Sure I have seen him naked more times than I can count but somehow this felt more intimate especially when his well toned torso had glistening beads of water runn... NO shut up mind I will be taking none of that from you!

I let out a long sigh before answering."umm I'm making toast and eggs. How would you like your toast cooked?"

He took a seat at my table before replying."hmmmmmmm what would I like? Could I have it fried please?"

"sure thing." I quickly prepared everything before setting out the food and sitting opposite to him.

we grabbed our knives and forks before finishing our food in record time. Wow you really don't know how hungry you are until you taste food!

I gathered the dirty utensils and placed them in the sink. After Gray had said a quick thanks to me I made my way to the bathroom to have a shower.

The warm shower washed away all of my aches and refreshed my mind ready for this mission. I decided to make my way out into my bedroom in just the towel. I guess making him suffer a bit wouldn't hurt and it might also help me in the completion of my plan.

As I walked out Gray looked over and his eyes turned wide as they ran up and down my body. I had to laugh to myself it seems most men are all the same. So simple with only one thing on their minds.

"hey Gray not that I don't mind the attention or anything but I would prefer to change without you staring at me." I said with a sweet and innocent smile.

His cheeks turned a rosy red and he quickly snapped his head away."s-sorry. Just couldn't help myself. Anyways I will meet you outside come down when you're ready." he muttered whilst walking out of my bedroom.

I pulled on my favourite blue skirt and my white top with the blue cross on. I then tied my hair in a simple lopsided pony tail before slipping on my brown boots and grabbing the rest of my things. I checked I had everything one more time before heading out to the streets where Gray was leaning against a brick wall.

"you ready?" he asked me.

"yeah let's go."

At the train station...

We nearly missed our train but thanks to Gray and his speed we were able to make it on board just in time. mouse liked down the small aisle until we found our way to the only free compartment that remained and settled down.

"phew that was a close call!" Gray slumped down on the seat out of exhaustion and I followed suit.

"yeah but if it hadn't been for you we would have never of made it!" my breath came out in soft gasps as I tried to regain my lost energy.

"no problem." he said with a dazzling smile.

"hmmmmm there's something unusual happening..." before I could finish Gray interrupted me.

"what's wrong!? Did you forget something ...or remember something?" he whispered the last part but I was still able to hear him.

"what? No it's just that usually Natsu would have burst into my apartment last night and forced himself to come on this mission with us. I'm just wondering where he has gone." Grays facial features relaxed.

"ah didn't he tell you? He's gone on his own special mission with Gajeel for about a month. We won't be seeing him around anytime soon, it might actually be nice to not have the ash brain running around or dancing on tables like an idiot." Gray said whilst laughing.

"oh ok. Ummmm Gray your clothes..." my cheeks started to heat up and I looked away.

"huh... Oh shit! Sorry but this might happen a lot ha ha!" He rubbed the back of his head and sat back down after he had retrieved his pieces of clothing.

"I'm not afraid to Lucy kick you ya know!" I replied with an evil smirk.

I heard him gulp and apologise over and over again.

The train ride went quicker than I expected and we arrived at about 10 am. It was fun riding with Gray, I was able to talk to him about things like child hood stories and favourite movies where as Natsu would be passed out from the overwhelming sickness.

We both gathered our belongings and set out to find the ryokan where our mission was set.

The town was so elegant and small. Sakura trees were planted everywhere and instead of huge houses there stood little dainty cottages with straw roof tops. The slight breeze ruffled my hair and sent an inviting smell of warm cookies towards me from an open window. The sun had appeared and now sent rays of lights onto the town, casting morning shadows over the stone floor.

It was truly breath-taking but something seemed odd. "hey Gray, it's very beautiful here but... Where is everyone? It's like a ghost town. The only signs of life are coming from people's houses where their doors along with every other part of their house is tightly barricaded."

"yeah I was just thinking that. It must have something to do with our mission, let's get to the ryokan as soon as possible and find out why that is, yeah?"

We both walked side by side glancing around this weird little town. We soon arrived at the outside of the ryokan and this was deserted much like everywhere else.

Just as we were about to step inside, a small little man came bounding out onto the street why did he look so familiar...

"well hello there and who might you be my beautiful lotus flower." he grasped my hand and kissed it making me cringe away in disgust.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy tail and this is Gray Fullbuster we are the two mages which accepted the request set by the local ryokan in this town." I explained everything briefly to him with gestures as I assumed he was the owner. I looked over at Gray who for some reason was staring daggers at him.

"Ah yes you are in luck for I am the owner of this ryokan! Let's get you both checked in and then I can explain to you both about my problem. Come this way beautiful." he once again grabbed my hand and began skipping towards the ryokan, dragging me along behind him. He may have been small but boy was he strong!

I quickly glanced back to Gray with a look of desperation in my eyes but all he could do was follow and wait for this guy to stop. I could see him trying to come up with a plan in his head and it made me smile, I guess Gray isn't good with strategies. If only my childhood friend shikamaru was here... (tiny wincy Incy bit of a cross over here tee hee)

The inside of the ryokan very much reflected the town. Just as serene and beautiful but just as empty. Gray and I stood at the front desk whilst the little man went behind it and pulled out a log in book.

I had to contain my laughter when I saw he needed a stool to reach the right height.

"I'm very soon but I don't believe I heard you say your name?" I asked before both gray and I burst out in fits of giggles.

"well my apologies beautiful. I am the great Shikeo katobuki." I had just began to write my name in the log book when my hand abruptly person was Ichiyas brother!? No wonder he looked so familiar, well this will be fun...

"oh great..." Gray really needs to sort out his whispering because it isn't that quiet!

"Are you by any chance Ichiya Katobukis brother?" I asked, I just needed to officially confirm it although all the proof was right in front of my eyes.

"Ah yes! I see you know my majestic brother! This is most fortunate how two paths can cross like this! It must be destiny my precious Lucy! So shall I book two rooms or would you like to share a room with me my beautiful Lucy as I can see the yearning in your eyes and I can no longer deny your sweet allure!" I looked up in shock when I felt a strong arm wrapping round my shoulders.

"Actually she is my girlfriend so I don't think that would be appropriate. So could we please have one room." so this was Grays plan. I guess this just makes my plan even easier.

"Oh I'm very sorry let me take you both to your room." he said with a bow.

At least I won't be in a room with him! We all walked down the corridor until we reached a room not too far away. Shikeo pushed open the sliding door and let us both in. "I will be back soon let me just get some tea and then we shall talk about the mission I need help with."

Before he left he came over to me and said with a wink, "just remember if your boyfriend can't satisfy you I'm always here."

"Hey! I heard that!" Gray yelled.

Shikeo skipped out of the room and as soon as he had left Gray dropped to his knees in front of me. Today was just getting funnier and funnier... "I'm sorry Luce, so sorry! I didn't mean to get us stuck in a room together it's just that otherwise that pervert would be all over you!"

I let out a small laugh a Gray looked up curiously to me. "don't worry I'm really thankful for what you did so get up you idiot!" he quickly pushed himself up off the floor just as Shikeo walked back in.

"I brought us some green tea I hope that's alright with both of you." Shikeo placed the traditional tray down on a small table where everyone sat around to discuss the mission.

"So could you explain the basics to us and anything you may know please." Gray asked as he took a cautious sip of the hot tea.

"Ah yes. Well as you know I want you to take down a dark guild. They have caused this town to be confined within their homes in fear. If anyone goes out they are afraid they will go missing like many of the other people. Around 20 have been kidnapped so far and most of them seem to be young women, around your age my beautiful lotus flower." I noticed Grays fists tightly clenched around the small cup and his eyes looked over to me with a layer of worry hiding behind his un-fazed expression.

"will Lucy be alright then." asked Gray.

"well you will both have to be extremely cautious, their name is 'ethereal soul' one that does not suit them at all. All I know is that their base is in the center of our town. It shouldn't be too hard to find for it is the only place where no flowers bloom for it is shrouded in darkness. All I want you to do is chase them out of town." Shikeo explained it in such a dramatic voice much like Ichiya would do that I felt like strangling him right then and there. I bet Erza would love it here...

"ok so why are you asking us? Shouldn't the mayor of this town have done something?" I also took a sip of my green tea, it warmed me up considerably and I licked my lips in satisfaction.

"ah yes the mayor was a lovely young lady and she surely would have contacted a guild but she was one of the first to go missing. I decided to do something; as you can see I have no customers right because everyone is too afraid to come out of their houses."

"Alright if you don't mind we will start the mission now." Gray said whilst trying to get up.

I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back down before saying, "but before we go we will come up with a plan. Running into a fight with no back ups won't help us." I looked up to Gray who had a look of desperation plastered on his face. I guess Gray is more like Natsu than I thought, well especially when it comes to fighting and missions.

"ah that is a very wise choice! Ok I will leave you to it. If you need anything I will be in the room behind the front desk. Please feel free to use the facilities and ask for anything you want, now away!" Shikeo shouted whilst skipping dramatically out of the room once again.

"do we really have to come up with a plan it might just be easier to burst in there and kick all their asses!" Gray said with enthusiasm as he thrust his fist into the air in a mock punch.

"fine but what if they kidnap one of us? We won't know what to do and then we would both be screwed!" I stretched out my legs to shake away the oncoming pins and needles.

"fine... So what's the plan? You're the smart one here." Gray said as he impatiently sat back down...

* * *

*natsu, Lucy and gray climb back out of the story.*

Natsu: What the hell I wasn't even this chapter so what did you bring me into it for!?

Celeste: ah yeah I don't actually know... Well i might give you a chapter later on about your training maybe...

Natsu: MAYBE! But I want to find out if I find Igneel or not!

Gray: oh shut up I want to find out what happens between me and Lucy!

Lucy: and I want to find out if I will ever stop being a bitch!

Celeste: ummmmm wellll ask the readers to review their opinion on whether I should write about what you want to know or not tee hee.

Gray: finnnnneeeee at least your readers are nice!

Everyone: pleeeeeeaaaasseee we want to know what will happen next so review for us!

Celeste: oh and next week we have a guest here because I want to try a talk show type thing tee hee!

Lucy: Oh god no...

* * *

Reviews

**LucyxLoke: **I will definitely continue it as long as you want me to ha ha :)

As three helpless girls struggle to escape three sex crazed guys on a mission to capture each of them. Will anyone help them or will they have to us either own knowledge to calm the boys down until they can get them to a more...well... appropriate place. first we shall see how LucyXLOke is getting on...

LucyXLoke: Loke y-you need to calm down! C-cant we at least wait until we are alone I mean people are reading this right now!

Loke; Oh you are a naughty girl to keep this lion waiting! I guess you will have to tame me.

LucyXLoke: *blushes a deep red* W-what! wait don't touch there, I can't control myself!

Loke: ah so you finally it admit my innocent little flower. how about we continue this in the spirit world!

Loke quickly picked up LucyXLoke and they were both about to make their way into the spirit world when a dark cloud began to surround them... but what is happening to celeste and Gray?

Gray: mmmm I can't help myself anymore. Forget about the votes I need you NOW!

Celeste: Kyahhhhh, mmmmm slow down...

Gray: wait what the hell is this? I...

Celeste: I feel dizzy...

the same black mist entered their room leaving them unconscious. Is the same dilemma affecting Lucy and Natsu?

Natsu: I'm sorry Luce but I'm not letting erza beat me up or get in the way of us anymore!

Lucy: but why are you like this all of a sudden is it because of the votes? because that's just harsh!

Natsu: silly Luce didn't you know you were my mate?

Lucy: wait Natsu I can't see what is this black fog?

everyone seems to have been affected by this mysterious black fog but what is it...

to be continued...

**Kawaiipanda63**: Yosh Loke was a very naughty lion so maybe he doesn't deserve Lucy but who knows ? :)

**Girlygeek43**: ha ha I'm guessing you want Loke to win right? He wants to thank you for your support ? :D

**knight of Athos**: awwwwwww thank you I'm glad I was able to write something you like and thank you for your lovely reviews as well! :D

**Link-the-lightbringer**: thank you for your review and your continued support it makes me feel super happy *fist pump* :3

**Lektorr**: it's ok i understand where you are coming from :) at first I was planning to keep Loke with Lucy all throughout the story but then some friends of mine read my story and thought it might be good to have her with natsu or gray. I wasn't too sure on the idea of that so I put up a poll for the readers to choose. Sorry if it seemed unfair but it was the only way I could decide :)

**leoslady4ever**: Yosh and Gray was super sneaky on his movie night with that horror movie ha ha and I cant deny his ass is quite sexy... Did I say that out loud!? Anyways did you have a fun time with Laxus and was his lightening satisfactory or do I have to come over there and make sure he is behaving? What is it Laxus?... I'm distracting yours and leoslady4evers alone time, what do you mean?... Whoa whoa whoa too much detail just go back to her already! But thanks for your awesome review :)

**Yay** : tee hee Loke thanks you for the support rawr hope you have a good day and i will see ya in the next chapter :D

**What the heck**: the poll I have set is on who Lucy will end up for in this story I wrote about it a while back in an announcement but sorry for the confusion and thank you for the vote :)

**Lobo:** Loke wants to thank you for voting for him and he wants to give you a high five in thanks! *high five from Loke* ✋

**Lockheart:** Loke is more determined than ever and happily accepts your vote with gratitude! Especially he has special things planned and they will all go to waste if one of the other boys win :D

**Psyka:** *faints from the overwhelming sense of happiness and joy* oh I'm sorry about that I'm just super-duper happy after reading your amazing review yay! Oh and Gray had the same reaction too but instead of fainting he stripped in sign of his happiness of your support! ✨✨✨

**Fairy girl:** have you! that's great ha ha I hope you like the rest of the series and thank you for another review! I hope to see ya next chapter! :3

**Fairy reader** : yeah good luck sure is great but what if the leprechaun comes after me because I have too much good luck ? no that won't happen ha ha and here's the next chapter for ya did you like it? thanks for your review! :D

**Fic lover**: oh wow triply! That's great I like happy people they are happy and that makes me happy! *happy flies in*

Happy: No I'm the only happy here!

Celeste: That's not what I meant!

Thanks for your review!?

**Anime lover:** I have so many tears running down my cheeks (but don't worry they're happy ones!) you're an awesome reviewer so here have one of the last pieces of strawberry cake! :D

**Fairy fan**: yay I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter for you! Grays ecstatic that you're supporting him so much and wants to sends out his thanks so... Thank you from us both! :3

**Reader** : waaaaaa no let me go get gray we can't have you being sucked in by Excalibur who know what you'll turn into! Grayyyyyyyy heelllllppppp!

Gray: oh shit this isn't good! That's it I'm going to go freeze his ass wait there and keep resisting him!

Phew I'm glad Gray got here just in time to save you let's hope that doesn't happen again! Thanks for your review and I will see ya next chapter! :3

**HolyRandom** : ha ha you scolding put Loke back in his place and he's fighting to win! Oh here's the next chapter did you like it? I hope so well see ya soon! :)

**Some person**: ha ha ok I might start planning a chapter on it soon but I'm not sure at what point of the story it will appear!

**Hello:** yeah I have tried telling he rebut she just won't listen the crazy women! Thanks for your review!

**Meeee**: of course a one shot would be good maybe I can do it between Lucy and whoever comes second!

**Random**: thank you here's the update I hope you liked it and there weren't too many mistakes!

**Reader**: mwahahaha my reviewers suggestions keep getting better and better and this idea is one of the most ingenious ones! Let me just get him!

Celeste: hey Loke come out come out wherever you arrreeee!

Loke: y-yes what is I-it this time?

Celeste: well you see you have gained another vote but they have a special request ?

Loke: what is it this time? *whispers* please let it be kiss Lucy...

Celeste: you have to run around town naked!

Loke: *sobs* fine I have lost all my dignity anyways.

*runs around naked getting lots of staring from all the people and in the end the police start chasing him as well*

Hahahahahha thanks for your review I just hope Loke will make it back alive! xD

**Random**: yay thank you I'm glad you like it! Loke is super pleased you voted for him and he sends you all of his appreciation! :)

**Arcane valor**: Loke doesn't want to lose either but let's see whose won and who will be able to capture Lucy's heart! ❤

**Blondie**: yeah Loke has suffered a lot but I think Lucy is beyond the point of noticing, well I'd Loke has won and not Gray lets hope Lucy will take him back! Thanks for voting! ?

**Lazy:** ha ha well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it but let's go even further down the page to see if Loke has won or not!

**Milena**: thanks for the vote Loke appreciates it a lot! I hope you liked the chapter and i will see ya next week!

**Blue-sanctum**: ha ha Yosh your vote has been added and Loke that's you for it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see ya next time! xD

**SaphireHeart**:Yeah I want to see all three boys happy so I have plans for them! Don't worry Gray won't get mad at you the most he will do is strip to get you attention so be careful ha ha thanks for the vote and I will see ya soon! ❤

**Devias:** yeah now is a good time to vote or it won't count, calls from landlines cost 20 p and phones from other networks may vary... Ha ha what am I doing anyways thanks for the vote it really helps me out and I will see ya next time :3

**ALysa**: awwwww your supportive review has dragged Loke from the grasps of depression and made him fight harder! Let's see how he gets on ?

**The creator of worlds:** ha ha thanks! Ooh and that song fits really nicely with the story if you have Loke singing it, would you like me to put it in the story? I'm not sure when but there is one scene that is coming up the it would go nicely in! Let me know what ya think and I will see ya next chapter! :D

**Lothar:** yay I actually did something good! Usually I muck things up and how I got from the drinking contest to now confuses me ha ha but that's just because my mind is weird and I let it wander randomly! Thanks for your review and vote I will see ya in the next chapter!✌

**Aleister:** yeah Natsu's a bit too far behind to catch up unfortunately but I'm sure your vote for Loke will help him out so thank you! :)

**Guest**: thanks for your vote it has been added and it has helped Loke out! I will see ya in the next chapter!:)

**guest**: Loke appreciates your vote 100% and he gives you a big hug for the support! Let's see if he wins now! :)

**Juvia**: oh hey juvia how's it going! What are you doing reviewing on my story? Are you trying to keep Gray all to yourself again. Now remember I said you could have him but you have to share and not stalk him into the shower ha ha thanks for your review! xD

**Bookeater**: woooo such great enthusiasm and support Loke is supper happy lets see if your vote has got him to the top spot or not tee hee! xD

**LoveMadness:**and so the epic story continues...

Celeste: woah this is getting completely out of hand whats wrong with everyone i thought we got the potion?

Love: yeah i thou... celeste you do know you're tipping that thing down the sink!

Celeste: yeah im getting rid of it! how else would we?

Hibiki: Ha ha ha you see that will get reused in the water cycle and spread throughout magnolias water system! well done my dear!

Celeste: Oh shit im such an idiot! what are we going to do love?

Love: I don't know let me think for a moment

As love began to think of a plan which would save the whole of magnolia going into an uproar, two more dragon slayers burst into Fairy Tail.

Sting: yo whats up fairies thought we would drop by since there has been rumors going around that your guild is acting like weirdos and I couldn't miss it for the world! Oh hey celeste I haven't seen you in a while how have you been beautiful, I've missed you.

Celeste made her way over to Sting and quickly whispered in his ear. He gives her a charming smile and writes a piece of information on some paper. Rogue remained silent and simply stared at the two.

Love: what are you two talking about? it would be nice to have some help keep these women under control, I mean look at Lucy and Lisanna they're practically ripping the clothes off Natsu and Loke!

Celeste: tee hee Sting and I have our own arrangement now!

Evergreen: I have an idea.

Celeste: wah! where did you come from I thought you was off chasing elfman.

Evergreen: oh don't worry about him I have locked him up in a room and i will return to him later * a mischievous smile crawls onto her lips)

Love: so the love potion hasn't worn off on you yet?

Evergreen: actually it has I just can't elfman to myself is that so much to ask!? Anyways I was able to get rid off the love potion from my system by drinking a small vial of liquid I got from a mission once.

Wendy: Well can't you poor some of that into the water storage in magnolia?

Love: oh when did you get here Wendy I swear people are just appearing out of now where today!

Wendy: I have been here from the start but I hid under the bar.

Evergreen: well i cant do that because I used all of it.

Celeste Hmmmm it looks like we are about to go on a mission.

Sting: I'm coming with you because it seem this will be interesting!

Sting wrapped his arm around Celestes shoulders and everyone began to plan out the mission to save magnolia but just as they were about to finish Celeste interrupted.

Celeste: hey Love you have to tell me your agreement with Natsu because you promised!

Love: grrrr fine...

thank you for your amazing review as always and a great installment in our little story :)

**Mirakuru**: yeah me too the anticipation is killing me I want to know what way this story will change! Even though I'm the writer I don't know what's going to happen ha ha it feels weird ?

**Random:** yay I'm glad you like them little bits! I love putting them there because I like to put in a little bit of comedy even if it's not in the actual story or chapter! Thanks for the vote it helps Loke out a lot! I will see ya in the next chapter! :3

**Somebody:** thank you for reviewing and voting! I'm glad you like my story and I hope I can continue writing good chapters you like, see ya soon! ❤

**Random**: or has he dun dun dun! No I don't know let's go to the bottom of the page to see what it says :)

**Dixie:** Yosh that is probably the best medicine you can give him right now! Let's hope it works! :D

**Sienna**: are you 100% sure you don't want Gray or Natsu? Are you very very sure? I'm just kidding thank you for your vote I hope I will see ya next chapter!✨✨

**Lana**: ha ha yeah the proud lion army I guess you could be called! You could make sure lots of people vote for him and everything ha ha thanks for your vote and I will see ya next time! :D

**Guest**: Yosh the lolu pairing is super sweet, I wonder how Loke and Lucy will get along if Lucy wins the poll ha ha this will be interesting!? :)

**Random**: oh so I get to choose now tee hee well next chapter I shall public ally humiliate him in my little story section before the actual chapter with an awesome plan this will be fun! Thanks for your review and I will see ya soon! :)

**Random:** ha ha good job you voted or else you would have missed your chance to help Loke but he is very thankful for your help and he is very happy you chose him? :3

**Random:** yeah it's a shame Natsu gave up but I'm not sure he would have been able to beat the other two he was just so far behind. Oh well at least I have something planned for him ha ha? :D

**Reader:** thank you here's the update did you like it? Let me go and get Loke I'm sure he will be fine with it *evil smirk*

Loke: before you even call me what do you want!?

Celeste: oh I just want you to run around town naked it's not much!

Loke: but is will be the second time this chapter one of your reviewers has already asked me!

Celeste: and? It doesn't matter then! Actually I will make it more interesting for you then...

Loke: whoa what are you doing?

Celeste: all done o have just tied your hair up now run lion run? Thanks for your review I hope Loke will be ok :3

**HI:** Yosh your vote has been counted sand it's helped out Loke a lot! Let's go to the bottom of the page and see what it says. See ya next time:D

**JerichoCross**: ha ha you're too kind it makes me feel so happy! I have so many ideas floating around my head and I think I have. Perfect one to continue this story on wooooo thank you for your amazing review!?:)

**Profizia-de-morte**:yes I need at least a hundred reasons before I accept your vote ha ha just joking! Wow so you're a Leo to Loke will be really happy you voted for him then thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter?:)

**MaD lOvE:** I'm really very sorry but I don't know who you wan to vote for? Could you make it dearer for me please. Just kidding I know who you want to vote for and Loke thanks you for it see ya soon!? :D

**Luserina:**well let's see if it will be that way or if lucy's revenge will tear them apart! That's for reviewing and voting, see ya soon!✨✨

**Lady Deathstrike**: awwwww thank you, you made me smile when reading your review so thank you for that as well! Your vote has been added and that deserves another thank you so in total you get... A whole lotta thank you's! See ya next time.❤

* * *

POLL RESULTS

hey guys! so the poll is closed and all the votes have been counted! thank you to everyone who has voted and shown so much support to the three boys they really appreciate it!

now the winner is... actually I'm going to be mean and not tell you this chapter . I know a lot of you want to know but I was thinking it might be a nice surprise to find out who wins when she officially gets together with that person in the story so sorry... it was a really close call between two of the and one lost by only a few votes.

if you really want to know who it is and you don't like surprises let me know in the reviews and i will let you guys know in the next chapter :) once again im sorry but blame it on my weird mind its the one that comes up with these ideas!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Heyyyy guys... I'm sorry the chapters late but I have had some family issues and its been difficult to make chapters. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great but under the circumstances it was the best I could manage :( the next few chapters may be either a tiny bit late or have a random posting day but everything should be sorted and get back on track! Sorry once again :) apart from that thank you for all the reviews and the support! I finally hit 500 and I can't even believe it! But thanks to you guys it's become possible and to show you how thankful I am I am going to be writing a fairy tail one shot for Easter. Let me know if you want any particular pairing in the comments and I will see you at the bottom of the page for review replies!

* * *

Celeste: hey guys and welcome to a new little thing I have planned.

Lucy: if you lock us in that room one more time I swear to god I will get Erza on you!

Celeste: no! No! No! Actually we will have a special guest each week in this section!

Natsu: who is it? Oh please let it be the pizza man! Oh how about someone who cooks ramen or sushi!

Celeste: urrrrgghhh no it Sebastian Michaelis from black butler!

Sebastian: why hello it is a pleasure to meet you, would any of you like earl grey tea?

Lucy: kyyyyyaaaahhhhh I do! I do!

Celeste: heh heh well whilst Lucy has her tea lets read this chapter shall we!

* * *

"hmmmm I'm not sure. They must be powerful seeing as they basically destroyed this towns social life and kidnapped quite a few people but that still doesn't tell us much about how they attack and how strategic they are." Lucy hastily noted down all the things they needed to know on a notepad she pulled out from her small bag whilst Gray sat impatiently.

"well they couldn't be more strategic or planned out than us..." he muttered to himself before one of the tea cups came flying past his head and hit the near by wall leaving a noticeable dent and smashing into a million shards.

"Now if you don't want the next cup to hit you straight in the face I suggest you listen closely and only interrupt when you have something useful to say. Got it?"

Gray sat bolt upright and managed to stutter out a small sentence as his brain shut down in shock."y-y-yes m-mam!"

With a satisfied smile Lucy continued to plan out their attack, biting on her pencil every so often as her pessimistic mind brought many situations which could leave them at a disadvantage."ok so our best chance would be infiltrating as quietly as possible, setting the girls free and taking care of the master of ethereal soul before all of the lower mages come to attack us."

"sounds great! Let's go!" Gray began to get up once again but was stopped by a firm hand pushing him down.

"wait a minute! There is that or I could send in a celestial spirit like Sagittarius to fire at them and see what they attack with. Yeah that sounds good and Sagittarius won't get hurt!" Lucy jumped up and down as the excitement of finally going on a mission was starting to get to her.

Gray let out a soft laugh only to get a glare from Lucy who stopped in mid jump. "before you kill me I was only laughing because you must be the most considerate celestial master i have ever known. Also It's a breath of fresh air to see that smile of yours after such a long time." he took his gaze away from hers as Lucy's cheeks began to turn rosy red.

"n-never mind that Let's just get going okay!?" Lucy shoved the notebook back in her bag and grabbed her belt with all of her equipment attached before slipping on her shoes and rushing out of their room within the ryokan.

"wait for me!" Gray jumped up and began to follow Lucy before she popped her head around the door.

"oh and don't forget your clothes Gray." he looked down to see he was only in his blue boxers.

"crap not again..." After quickly pulling on each of his discarded clothing he rushed out the door to follow Lucy.

As he reached the reception he once again saw Shikeo was kissing up and down Lucy's arm whilst she had a smile on that tried to hide the look of disgust plastered on her face.

He ran over and grabbed her arm possessively. "See ya Shikeo!". Gray shouted with a bitter tone before dragging her out of the ryokan.

Lucy's POV

As I was being dragged by Gray I briefly looked up to see a pissed off look within the depths of his eyes. I'm just glad he is falling even deeper into my trap it makes my job a whole lot easier but I hate the feeling of how I'm betraying him... And how I'm slowly reacting to his sweet remarks...

As we walked through the serene and beautiful streets, searching for the middle of the town, I mentally prepared myself; in a few hours or maybe even less than that I would be seeing Loke for the first time in months. All of my strength will be put into keeping up the fake act I have created; as long as I can keep this mask held up to my face for as long as this masquerade of emotions continues and not let it drop showing my true nature I'm sure I will be alright... Maybe.

"Hey, do you think that's where we have to go?" I shook my head to clear my mind and made my eyes follow Grays pointing arm.

It lead to an enormous structure that stood taller than any other in the city, the low clouds spiraled around the top of its roof and the glaring sun seemed to be unable to cast any light on the surrounding area.

"yeah let's check it out." with a nod of my head we both raced towards the ominous building.

With every step that we took and every inch that we approached closer a new wave of some unspeakable pressure pushed upon me. I swung my head around as Gray and I ran down the twisted path that lead towards our destination. It looked as if we were passing through the seasons.

Starting with the plentiful summer everything was in full bloom and if it hadn't been for our current situation I could have easily relaxed among the rainbow of flowers

Before I knew it we had run into the re-freshening spring where the flowers had retracted into their buds and the sign of new life spread everywhere.

Within a minute we passed the spring stage and entered the dwindling August where the brown leaves crunched under my boots and a cold chill made me wrap an arm around my torso for security and warmth.

The bitter temperature turned even cooler as we stepped into the barren winter. Although it was out-of-order it made me feel as if a whole year had passed without me knowing.

"wow this place is depressing!" Gray stated with his hands on his hips. I looked around and everywhere surrounding the guilds building seemed to be dead. no flowers bloomed, no trees were green and it seemed as if nothing had a chance of living.

A shudder ran through my body as I thought to myself this is how the end of our world will look. No life or light...

I chased the thought from my head and instead focused on finding a secure spot to hide. There want many places as all the leaves had long ago died leaving twisted nd gnarled branches to protrude from the trees at awkward angles.

As I followed the trees fingers it lead me to its neighboring tree. One which was hollow at the top from what looks like animals trying to find a place to live... But not succeeding.

"let's hide up there. I can call Sagittarius out and hit the building." Gray gave a brief nod before we both jumped into the top of the huge hollowed out tree that would be able to conceal our presence whilst giving us a clear shot of the target.

"wait a minute it will be easier if I just shoot with my ice. It will let you save your magic for when we meet the master." I gave him a reassuring smile and carefully edged towards the back of the tree, along the rotten sides and perched on a small ridge behind Gray as he began to cast his spell.

"Ice-make:ice cannon!" a huge ice cannon appeared in both of Gray's hands and he looked at me with a smirk. "heh heh this is one of my minor moves now." after quickly sticking out his tongue and winking he turned around and got ready to shoot.

He used this to defeat Lyon; it's very powerful yet he can make it very easily without any effort at all now. Just how strong had he got recently!?

The loud shot from the cannon snapped me from my awe filled gaze and I returned to Grays side carefully to see what would happen.

The ice cannon had left a huge hole on the side of the building and in no sooner had this happened when many mages filled with horror came running out like water running down a stream.

"hey Gray, don't be alarmed but before this whole thing with that Loke person happened I had trained myself secretly and I think one of my new techniques will come in handy now. Just stay as still as possible 'kay?" He raised his eyebrow in questioning but nodded anyway and ironically went into a state as if he had been frozen.

It was now my turn to show off how far I had come. After taking in a soothing breath I slowly closed my eyes blocking out my surroundings. "menimienai shoheki!" I softly chanted under my breath.

As soon as the hushed words slipped from the confines of my mouth I felt my magical energy seeping from the inside of my body and coating both Gray and myself in an invisible cloak effectively hiding us from the enemies senses.

It had taken a long time to master this but with the help of the book I had found that was once my mothers, I slowly made progress. It was a book especially written for celestial wizard so that they could learn other magic to support themselves rather than relying on their spirits all the time.

I wish I could see Grays face right now but I'm afraid that if I so much as move I will break the barrier and reveal us both. I listened intently to the dark mages conversations instead to see if I could obtain any useful information.

"Oh god the masters going to kill us! Arrrrgghh and the ethereal three. Who the hell did this?" the voice sounded as if it would belong to a sweet toddler yet it's tone held so much malice it sent chills through my rigid body.

"B-but what c-can we do? We aren't much use for the most of the time, it's usually the ethereal three a-and master who s-sort this stuff o-out." someone replied stuttering.

"wow you guys are useless! Hotaru you could at least scan the area with your magic. Everyone start cleaning away the rubble whilst I go and get the head of authority, if they're not already on their way..." whoever it was muttered the last part and their footsteps resounded on the stone path.

"wait can't we do it without them!" the footsteps stopped and a long strained sigh came from the person who was speaking before.

"no you Baka! We can only use the preliminary black magic! That isn't strong enough if there is an enemy guild near by. Don't you even remember all our main magic being stripped from us?" their footsteps started again and a low murmur broke out among the crowds.

I wish I could see what was going on and put faces to these strange voices. Out of nowhere I felt a strange force trying to force its way through my barrier and meet with our presence. I kept the cloak going with minimum struggle and a few seconds later it had disappeared.

oh I am so glad I was able to learn this move or we would be so screwed right now! "I have finished the scan and there is no living thing in close proximity that could bring us harm." that must have been Hotaru.

I felt my magic tugging away and knew I had pushed myself slightly too far. I dropped the barrier and opened my eyes to see Gray staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape to match.

"how the hell did you do that?" he whispered in awe.

"not now! We need to quickly evaluate this and then move!" I said in a hushed tone.

"hai!"

"ok all the minor mages only have black magic and the very basic from what I heard. They should be easy but I think it's the 'ethereal four' and the master we need to worry about. One of them must have magic that is able to drain another mages magical abilities." I noted more to myself rather than gray.

"yes and by the sound of it they have low-level wizards that have one special trait like this Hotaru person who can scan for people." Gray added as we remained crouched in the tree, peering out on to the frantic mages who were all clearing up.

They used their black magic to clear up. All it was, was a black jet of smoke but when it touched an object that object was destroyed. Powerful at first glance but on second thoughts you can see it was only able to truly affect small objects.

"alright I think we should sneak in. Through one of the roof gaps your bazooka created and slide into a hall. We can then find the four elites and take them down without interference from their followers." I stated picking up on tactical advantages.

"yeah but how do we get in unnoticed?" Gray asked as he looked towards the many guild members below us.

"well, would you be able to make a jump from here to the roof?" I asked.

"yeah. Easily."

"ummm ok how about carrying a person?" I asked once more.

"well it would be harder but I could do it... Wait a minute!" the realization hit him and I interrupted before he could disagree because it was 'too dangerous' or something.

"well if you could get us both over there with you carrying me I could perform my spell once more and let us evade detection." I gave him my best puppy eyes; even though I didn't like being picked up it was the only way we would be able to get this mission completed.

"finnnnnnneeeee..." Gray said reluctantly.

"ah wait a minute! I have an even better idea. How could I be so stupid as to forget about that move?" I said as an ingenious idea hit me.

"what move?" Gray looked as if he had, had enough surprises from me today but I'm sure one more wont hurt him.

"open the gate of the ram. Aries!" in a puff of pink smoke there a stood a timid Aries, pulling on her fluffy dress.

"h-hello l-Lucy. I'm sorry, what w-would you like m-me to do today?" she asked nervously.

I quickly got up and whispered in her ear so that Gray wouldn't hear. She gave a quick nod in understanding before following my request.

"wool binding- comatose curse!" a thick stream of pink, vine like wool extended from Virgo and rapped itself around the many guild members.

Many tried to pull apart the soft pink wool, others used their black magic randomly but most didn't even realised what was happening until they had fallen into a deep sleep.

Aries wool had a sort of sleeping aroma in it allowing us to forget about the lowly mages and obtain a free path to their guild without being caught.

"I-it won't last l-long I'm sorry!" Aries apologized as she bowed.

"no you did a wonderful job you can go back now." I gave her a comforting smile as she slowly faded back into the spirit world.

"I'm not even going to ask right now, I'm just glad you seem to be a hundred times more powerful. After this you need to explain to me properly ok, but now let's find the four strongest of this guild." Gray jumped from the tree in one fluid and agile movement and I followed close behind him.

My feet barely touched the decaying ground before I was sprinting past many lifeless bodies and towards the looming front doors that had minor damage. Gray pulled the door open with ease and gestured to me 'ladies first' I let out a small smile before nodding my head in thanks and stepping into the dark hallway.

A lonely path lay before me and the hollow halls created a deadly echo as if they were trying to imitate your every move and take over your personal qualities. Shadows leaked across the wooden floor like unearthly spirits seeking rest, desperately trying to block out any minor ray of sun that could tarnish their pure black colour. the only source of light which was allowed to reside in this unearthly place was the soft flickering of yellow candles that moved along with your steps as if they were turning to spy on you.

A shudder ran through my body as the atmosphere reminded me of the many times I spent alone in the confines of my apartment with nothing but my shallow breathing for company. I calmed my nerves slightly and looked over to Gray who seemed to be just as uneasy here as me.

I returned to scouting for anything that could be of help to us. I began to listen out for any sound but At first nothing could be heard of close by until I strained my ears. It lead me to acknowledge what seemed like a collection of murmuring voices that were gradually growing closer.

As we continued down this hallway passing many mahogany doors with intricate patterns the dark became so oppressive (much unlike fairy tail) I began to like the only source of light coming from the glimmering lamps; they were a small glimpse of light to free me from the horrid monotony of the ever-encroaching darkness instead of little stalkers. I guess you could say I upgraded them to the next level of trust.

More shadows began to appear from the end of the never-ending and murky hallway. The eery silence was filled by the sudden sound of more shoes tapping against the wooden floor. Gray and I froze in our places, quickly getting into our fighting stances.

"well, well, well. So these are the fools who dare oppose us and destroy a part of our beloved home. I thought you said there wasn't anyone near here at the time of the explosion?" the man I presume was the master spoke whilst raising a questioning eyebrow to a fair-haired man who looked around my age.

The master was adorned in a black cloak that hid most of his features from view but even with this cloak it still seemed he had a very thin build and wouldn't last long in a fight. Such mystery...

"I'm very sorry sir! I didn't know; Hotaru ran a scan and couldn't find anyone." he apologized whilst bowing.

the three ethereal's stood in a line behind their master with a look of boredom upon their features.

The first was a young girl who was around Wendy's age. She had bright pink, curly hair that fell to her waist and her eyes were a perfect match in colour. She wore a white blouse that had a black ribbon tied around the neck, a pleated skirt and black shoes with striped socks accompanied the rest of her clothes. Her outfit reminded me of an innocent school girl.

The second one was a man in what looked like his early thirties. His hair fell perfectly around his face, framing it in a waterfall of orange and red waves. He wore an outfit that resembled a suit but seemed much more casual but I'm not sure how... Maybe it was the orange scarf that wrapped around his neck instead of a tie?

Lastly my eyes came to rest upon a woman in her late twenties. An eye-patch covered one of her eyes and the other was a dull violet. Her hair twisted singular strands around itself to create something that resembled a flower on a vine that wound around her neck and sat upon one of her shoulders. A violet rose. Oh no what if she's like flare corona? Meh I could handle her.

Although they all looked unique and out-of-place in this weird guild one thing tied them together. Numbers. Each had a different number representing something unknown on their body or clothes.

The little girl had a number one printed continuously over her bow as if to make sure everyone had seen it, but that seemed so childish to me.

The man had the number two across his scarf in bold letters and in the shape of flames. I'm sure Natsu would have loved that...

Finally the woman had the number three written elegantly across her eyepatch to add a decorative touch to it, it seemed.

"I can see you're in the middle of assessing my fellow members but lets save that until after the formal introductions shall we, how about I start." this mysterious person grabbed my attention as they slowly brought their hands up towards the cloaks hood and pushed it back from their face in one fluid motion, letting it drape around their shoulders.

I let out a shocked gasp, my eyes growing wide as the person stared back at me and spoke softly. "surprised?"...

* * *

Sebastian: quite a good chapter but it could be improved...

Celeste: I agree but where did your Fangirl Lucy go?

Sebastian: well you see a while back I pulled my glove off with my teeth so that i could pour the tea for her more sufficiently... And that unfortunately happened *gestures to an unconscious Lucy who fainted on the floor*

Celeste: oh dear...

Ciel: SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK TO KUROSHITSUJI! Grell is trying to commit suicide because you're not there and prince sohma won't leave!

Sebastian: not now Bocchan I need to finish this interview!

Ciel: Pluto is chasing away all the cats...

Sebastian: well I'm off! *runs away at the speed of light*

Celeste: oh great! well could you ask the viewer the review who I should interview next ciel!?

Ciel: urgggh fine if I must. Please review on celeste's story and buy some Funtomtoys good bye.

Celeste: hey you can't advertise your buisness here! Anyway thank you for waiting for this chapter everyone and I will see ya next time!

* * *

**XxWhitekeysxX:** thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story :D ooooh and choosing a pairing is hard ha ha but I'm sure Loke will make it up to Lucy soon (hopefully) :3

**WhiteHero:** yay thank you! I wasn't sure about the idea and wanted to see if people just wanted to know or find out when Lucy finds out so thank you for sharing your opinion with me!

**Link-the-lightbringer**: ahahahaha Yosh I am crazy... It even scares me sometimes xD but thank you for the review and saying my mind is awesome *fist punch* see ya next time!

**Leoslady4ever**: well, well, well it seems you have a combo of men at your disposal ha ha I'm sure freed would love to get in on some of that action ehhhmmmm I mean talks! Ah what's the point o hiding it tee hee :) anyways thank you so much for your review (once again :D) and I hope I will see you next week!

**Psyka**: ok I'm up... Nearly heh heh awwwww I'm sorry I can't tell you I'm just a cruel person . tee hee and thank you so much for saying you will stick with my story through thick and thin... And I'm sure there will be a lot of both but I will hopefully see ya later!

**Lana**: well I am really cruel but I think I will leave the role of the devil to Sebastian Michaelis or I could borrow it for a while tee hee xD anyways I'm sure you will be able to find out soon... Maybe :D

**Profizia di morte:** heh heh thank you I hope this chapter was just as good as the last one even though it took a while to come out... Sorry! Oh well I will see you next time!

**ms. X**: ah yes if I had known I would put a poll I would have just put Lucy. Sorry boys! The only reason I didn't was because at the start I didn't know there was going to be a poll but I guess I will just have to write more stories of fairy tail pairings :) thanks for your review!

**xxxgirl**: ha ha im sorry your votes a bit late but I'm sure Natsu won't mind being your bodyguard! What days do you want him? Thanks for your review and I will see ya next time!

**Anonymous girl**: awwwww your votes a tiny bit late but I'm sure Gray will let you have Juvia! I'm also sure Juvia would be more than happy to find that someone wants them :D thanks for your review!

**V.C I'm a girl**: your votes a bit late, I'm really sorry! But I will say now if Loke has won and he hurts Lucy again I will give you permission to hunt him down and kill him slowly! Wellllll thank you anyways!

**Random**:Yay! I'm so glad you have enjoyed my story because I really enjoyed your review! I will see ya next chapter!

**HolyRandom**: woooooo my mind got something right ha ha and I'm sorry for not telling you like I said I would tee hee oh and I'm sorry for the long wait . but thank you for your super duper reviews and I hopefully will see ya next time!

**Mirakuru:** Yosh I'm very mean aren't I! I like to add mystery and tease my viewers, did it work? Anyways thank you, thank you, thank you and I will see ya next timeeeee!

**LucyxLoke:** Sorry for the late update but here we shall continue!

Celeste: ok someone tell me... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND WHY ARE WE IN THESE COSTUMES!?

LucyXLoke: yeah but seriously this school skirt is super short!

Lucy: Natsu... Why are you wearing a... Well... Revealing dragon costume?

Natsu: you know you like it Luce *smirks*

Gray: Oh and Celeste you're my little maid and I'm your strong fireman master so you need to be a good girl.

Loke: ah the same goes for you my naughty school girl, it's such a tease you wearing that short skirt I might have to punish you! Or you could tame this wild kitty...

Celeste: waaaaah don't you guys think of anything but perverted plans!

Gray: no... But I want to see these plans put into action heh heh.

And shall it continue? Thanks for the lovely review!

**Arcane Valor**: woooooooooooo go us and understanding of weird things! * super high five* anyways thanks for the review and I will see ya soon! :3

**The creator of worlds**: Yosh I have the perfect place to put it! I'm not sure what chapter it will be out in because I always plan a chapter an it turnout longer than I expected and then I have to split it in to two... And it's complicated ha ha but have a look out for it in the story :D

**Lockheart:** well here's more to read! Did you like it? I hope so tee hee well I'm going to go have a cup of tea and write the next chapter so I will see you next time! :3

**Nalu lover**: KYYYAAAAAHHHHH! Thank you so much for all of the reviews you gave me it makes me so happy :D oh and I understand I ship nalu too but this was an interesting story for me to write so thank you for giving it a chance and I hope I will see you soon!

**Fairy girl:** yay I'm so glad I'm able to produce chapters you like! Oh and I'm also glad you lie death note I think L and light are so smart I'm jealous ha ha xD anyways heres the next chapter for ya and I will so you soon! :D

**Fairy reader**: naaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you're too nice it makes me blush tee hee but I think without that good luck you're giving me I wouldn't be able to make chapters that you will like :) sorry its a bit late but here's the next chapter and I hope to see ya sooon! :D

**Fic lover:** tee hee well if I'm quadruple great then you must be pentupily great! Oh and Happy has calmed down now that he knows he is the only happy yet other people can make people happy by feeling happy and passing on happy stuff through happy actions! Wow too many happy's! Oh well thanks for your review and I will see you next time!

**Anime lover:** oh that's a good point I really don't want to break my computer! *grabs tissue* and although you wouldn't be able to live without my story I wouldn't be able to live without your lovely reviews! Anyways I will leave you to share the strawberry cake with Erza so thank you and see ya soon! :D

**Fairy fan:** Yosh he certainly is happy! But I can't tell you who has won yet so let's continue on the weird tale of my story and find out who has won! Thank you for your review and I will see ya in the next chapter!

**Reader:** that's so sweet of you, and I will always reply to your reviews! Oh and I'm glad you made it out alive I would have hated to have seen what you were like if you had gone to the crazy side of no return! Just let Gray hug you and it will all be alright! See ya soon and I hope you get over this traumatic experience! :D

**Lothar**: Yosh onwards! Let's see who has won as Lucy chooses but what will happen next tee hee I see even more drama on the horizon. Thank you for your review and I hope t see ya next time!

**Juvia:** oh dear Juvia just bare with it for a while, you never know she might not end up with him, or she might. I'm sure you can have Gray all to yourself outside the story. Thank you for the reviews Juvia but I need you back in the story in a few chapters time ha ah :D

**Meeee:** yay I was worried people would hate my weird mind so thank you teehee!

**The azure heart:** tell me about it! But i love replying to my reviewers so I don't really mind! Ha ha do you like me replying? I hope so but thank you for your review see ya next time!

**Lady deathstrike:** wooooooooo I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like future ones also! I hope I will see ya next time so thank you for your review!

**JerichoCross**: why thank you! I worried people wouldn't like it so I'm glad you think it's a good idea I think it adds musters heh heh :D so I hope to see ya in the next chapter :3!

**Hello:** I'm sorry it's so late but here's the next chapter for ya! See you soon :3

**Some person:** we'll maybe he's and maybe he isn't I might write a chapter later on about it :D

**Random:** tee hee sorry about that but it will make this story interesting so let's continue reading in the next chapter :3

**LoveMadness**: of course I don't mind, it makes me happy just to see you reviewed even though you're busy so thank you very much I will look forward to continuing our story whenever you can so I will see you later :D!

**Loki-Lucy**: tee hee thank you for your reviews and I can be your number one fan if you want me to be :D I hope to see you in the next chapter so byyyeeeee for now!

Sapphire heart: waaaaaaa I'm so sorry about that :( family problems got in the way but here's the next chapter :) my chapters might be a bit late or out of sync but I hopefully I will get back on track soon :D! You can tell me off if I don't do it!


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hey how's it going!? D'yknow I really hate family problems, they depress me and I can never write :( I would never be able to continue these chapters without your reviews and support so thank you so much :D I don't know when I will be back to uploading normally but I will definitely not stop updating! It means so much to me that you all are continuing to support me so I will try to bring out the best chapter that I can! Once again I'm very sorry and thank youuuuuu!

* * *

Celeste: welcome back! Do you want to know who this chapters guest is?

Wendy: oh yes please!

Celeste:well thanks to Bellala99 (I couldn't refuse the puppy eyes) , we have been able to get Edward Elric on to talk!

Edward: hey! How's it going, wow this place is full of words. O.O

Celeste: well of course it is, this is called a fanfiction!

Edward: wait... Is that an unlimited buffet I see!

Celeste: yes it is, I think Natsu is already over there...

Edward: wooooooooo food! Let me join ya Natsu!

Celeste: now we have two food maniacs *sigh* oh well let's read this chapter whilst Edward eats.

* * *

Mystery person?

"surprised?" the delicate voice echoed around my head in a haunting whisper. The soft black hood that had dropped, revealed a face I had yearned after, for many years. One I had missed sorely... Yet why of all places did it appear here, and how!?

A choked voice hardly recognisable as my own escaped the confines of my mouth. "Mother!?" Confusion clouded my mind, sending it into a spiral of questions and shock.

The older replica of myself looked over to me. Her soft brown eyes still had the comforting look I remember as a child, the same silken voice touched my ears and the same loving smile appeared on her lips rosy lips. "yes Lucy it's your mother. Have you missed me? For I have missed you more than the moon and stars combined my darling daughter."

I tore my transfixed eyes away from my... Or what seems to be my mother to glance over to Gray for reassurance. He looked just as shocked as I felt, his eyebrows creased in worry as he stared back at me.

"how... Why... Weren't you dead?" too many questions spilt randomly from my brain in an uncoordinated manner.

She giggled at my confusion, "well it seems your foolish father never figured out what truly happened, my poor child. I was never dead, nowhere near to it. You see i had, had quite enough of your father. He had turned into a manipulative, money-grabbing man, much unlike the Jude I had fallen in love with." a gaze of nostalgic love coated her lidded eyes and I was quick to interrupt her reminiscing.

"b-but he was so happy with you... So nice. Once you had gone, well he ruined my life all because he was love-sick, so why?" I clenched my trembling fist, how could this possibly be my mother? It just can't be.

"no he was only happy with his money, he didn't even acknowledge me anymore. I would have stayed and cared for you, many times I wish I had remained in the confines of that horrid mansion just so I could still be close to you but something happened. In July X777 on the night I 'died' someone came to me in need of my help." the elegant hallway we were currently standing in faded from my mind until it was only the people who remained in an ebony black space.

Before she could continue Gray stepped forward and interrupted with a somewhat stern tone, "ok before you even continue I have questions I want answered. One, how the hell do we know you're the true Layla Heartfilia and not some Mage impersonating her because Lucy has had a pretty hard time recently and I don't want her tribe hurt anymore than she already has?Two, why are you here, and three, wasn't July X777 the year all of the dragons disappeared?" I felt that Gray directed the last question to himself and I. maybe he thought we might be able to find information to help our three dragon slayers back at fairy tail.

my supposed mother let out another soft giggle and turned her head back to me after patiently listening to Grays requests. "my, my, my is this your boyfriend Lucy because he may need to learn a few manors. Especially when it comes to keeping his clothes on"

Gray turned a strawberry pink and picked up his clothes for at least the hundredth time but he made no move to deny my mothers claim... "p-please just answer his questions... Mother?"

Her eyes turned to a downcast glance and the darkness of the hallway seemed to grow ever more dense as the moments went by, "i see, even you don't trust me Lucy, that's very upsetting. Well I shall answer your questions then. I will start with your third question and make my way through them if you don't mind.

On the day of my so-called death I was wandering alone in the depths of the vast forest that grows by our house when a strange man came to talk to me, he never told me his name and he hid his identity much like I have with my cloak. With him came a magnificent dragon... I believe his name was, Igneel? Anyway they asked me for my help, saying that I had just the pure soul which would help them overcome some evil force. I trusted them and as I was in a dark place at the time I agreed to accompany them, yet they wouldn't let me take you with me so I faked my illness and left you my keys to look after yourself. So yes that was when the dragons disappeared and I disappeared with them.

(FLASHBACK)

_Layla's POV_

_I let my pale fingers run across the rough bark of the large trees as I walked among the many flowers in this forest of mine. I let my lungs fill with fresh air and cleared my mind as I breathed out._

_The long hours of being locked up in that room of mine to avoid being near Jude is very slowly killing me and I'm not sure how much longer I can bare it! The man I love has lost most of his compassion and time for me when he gained wealth and power. I'm afraid my dear Lucy is the only thing keeping me from falling into the clutches of an insane and vile state. Her bubbly personality and lovey smile has been the light guiding me down this dark lane of worry and if I ever were to lose her and that light, well I would surely trip and stumble upon the many debris trying to drag me down._

_The light was fading as the day slowly faded to night, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Many of the creatures were creeping into their nests and hidden places such as tree hollows whilst the never-resting wind wailed continuously between distorted trunks, carrying the heavenly smell of leaves and plants. I moved faster, ignoring the broken pieces of branches that caught at the hem of my new dress, the flowers that were being mercilessly crushed by my unsteady steps.I lifted my face, letting the orange light and blue shadow dance across my skin. Birds darted in a dive to the ground in a last attempt to catch a meal._

_My relaxing walk was soon interrupted a feeling of uneasiness crept over me like a fog on an autumn morning. It was like eyes were glaring at me from bushes and a wave of regret hit me as I realised I had left my keys in that loathsome bedroom._

_"who's there?" I kept my voice calm and collected as I called out into the unknown._

_a man returned my question a short while after"my, my you have very acute senses. That is reassuring to know." he stepped out from behind a grand oak tree a few metres away. His body now blended in with the ebony backdrop of the trees as he wore a black cloak that was jagged around the edges._

_"what is your reason for trespassing on my property?" keeping my tone as formal as possible I faced the cloaked man with a stern glare._

_"my reason? Well, I wanted to ask you a very important question that could change the course of time itself."_

_"well then ask me this question before I call someone to get you thrown of the Heartfilia grounds." what could he possibly want with me? Wouldnt it have been just as easy to come to the house at a more appropriate time than tracking me down out here?_

_After softly laughing the man continued, "as you wish. We need you to accompany us to a small island. There we shall bring out your inner power with a sacred ritual. That power will then help us to locate all the dragons from around the world."_

_"why me, and what makes you think I will comply to your wishes? To me it sounds like you are living in a dream world full of utter nonsense. I turned my back on Him and slowly started walking in the direction of the manor despite the unanswered questions that buzzed around my brain._

_as if my mind had been read, he replied "wait, at least let me answer your questions and quench your thirst of curiosity."_

_I hesitated and my footsteps came to a stop. With a sigh I called out, "ok let me hear these answers of yours then."_

_"why you? Well you are an extraordinary celestial wizard. despite your lack of keys the potential of your magic shines brightly. What makes us think you will comply? We know you are unhappy here, we know you want to escape this mundane life and we know you won't turn down our offer if it means endangering your daughters future. Is that enough for you?" even though his face was clouded in a shadow created by his hood I could feel the smug air radiating off of him as he knew he had hit the nail on the head with each answer he gave._

_"n-no I have more! What are you planning to do with me and what will happen if I say no? Also why do you keep speaking in plurals when there is only you standing in front of me right now?"_

_"more excellent questions for which I will reply with fulfilling answers. The only thing we shall do to you is extract your inner power, We will then borrow the smallest amount of it to help us and you shall keep the rest. If you don't come then we won't be able to train the young dragon slayers and they shall turn into beings such as acknowlogia. I take it you have heard of that dragon? Lastly, I will only answer your third question if you agree to accompany me; then it will all become clear."_

_I stopped to think, in a matter of seconds I had weighed up my options and chosen what I thought would be the best thing to do. With a regretful glance back to the manor where I had left everything including my keys and daughter I walked towards the hooded man._

_"I have decided to go with you on two conditions . One, you show me your true identity and two, you let me bring my daughter." I waited anxiously for the mans reply but no words came._

_He simply lifted his hands and dropped his hood, revealing the smile etched on his face. "I am zeref. But don't be alarmed. From what I have heard from what the dragons have told me this zeref from earth land is one most cruel and evil but I am from edolas and I am much different."_

_His resemblance was uncanny, an exact duplicate of zeref and I stood there shell-shocked with wide eyes "n-no. How can I-I believe you?"_

_"heh heh, judging by your reaction this zeref is as feared of as everyone said. I can prove I am not him though, please watch this."_

_I stood there ready for a black mist to end my life, but nothing happened. All I,saw was a white light come from this new zeref which brought the flowers that I had unintentionally trodden on earlier, back to full health. Yet he hadnt used magic like we do? He used a locket in the shape of a mysterious creature to bring out the light._

_"I-I believe you, I'm well aware that you aren't the zeref of this land but that doesn't mean I trust you. But... What about my daughter?" the way he had avoided my question raised an alarm within my motherly instinct._

_"ah, I am very sorry but she must not come along. Her future will be a bright one I assure you , and, when the time comes, she will help us as well but with a special gate instead."_

_"fine I will come with you since I will not go back on the deal I made but I swear if you do anything that I dislike you will regret it for the rest of your life!" I spoke of empty threats and Edo-zeref simply beckoned to me to follow._

_As I followed closely behind him, further into the depths of the forest I realised how little I knew still. Why did he want to help out our earth? What even was edolas and where was it? What did Lucy have to do with this gate? Everything seemed to good to be true but in the desperate state that I was, deprived of any excitement this seemed like a miracle to me._

_We walked in silence letting the rustling leaves whisper to us through the wind. Was I doing the right thing? My dearest Lucy is waiting for me at home yet I knew Capricorn along with my other spirits would look after her well and she still had her father for family._

_It seemed like only a matter of seconds but we were walking into a huge moonlit opening just outside the Heartfilia estate. An uncontrollable shudder rushed through my body from the intense excitement of whatever adventure I was about to depart on. I felt the adrenaline course through my veins and my heart pounded in my ears as if it was going to burst out through my eardrums._

_My laboured breathing dried my pursed lips, and the cold air froze my face turning it numb. The evening dew glistened on my new delicate pink shoes, soaking the bottom of my tights and making me wish my parched tongue was as moist as my now ruined shoes that adorned my feet._

_"please stay calm mistress Layla." Zeref enquired._

_Before I could even question his motives a brazen creature wandered into the opening, standing tall and majestic. In and of itself its own height, was a factor of intimidation. This was only amplified by the burning garnet eyes that glowered condescendingly down at anything lower than itself. It's own body was covered in layers of scales. These scales reflected the scorching fire in its eyes and reflected any light source that touched it. I stood awestruck and my knees nearly gave way from beneath me._

_"I am igneel and i presume you are one of the chosen ones. You have made a wise choice to accompany camp will not only let us train the dragon slayers in their mating season but it will also help us take down the zeref of this land. You need not know anymore than that." this magnificent dragon, Igneel, bellowed to me in a regal and deep voice but I didn't take any of it in._

_The rest of my time went by in a confused daze. This pure zeref blindfolded me before I was placed on what I assumed was Igneel. The time flew past but I could see glimpses of sunlight through the blindfold as I was allowed to step onto solid ground again._

_Unlike the kind welcome I was expecting to get Rough hands yanked my arms into the most uncomfortable position before tying cold, hard chains around my wrists. I was picked up by my waist and thrown against a stone pillar before my blindfold was ripped from my face._

_The bright light blinded me momentarily before I blinked to clear my sight. In front and to the right of me were two men and to the left of me was a small girl, all chained up and all looking as confused as I was. in the center the stood a raised platform with what looked like a crystal ball upon a podium._

_Once again my memory has faded from that particular scene as all I can remember is the agonising screams that escaped my pain filled body as an excruciating force tried to drag something out of me. It sounded like a terrifying symphony of torture as all four of us screamed in different notes to create a torturous masterpiece._

_As the horror inducing crescendo ended, my body could take no more and fainted in exhaustion. when I woke up I was on a foreign land in a bloody mess by some crowded docks with many people staring down at me with pity. I lay there frozen in shock, wishing I could be in less pain just so that I could pull my body to a less exposed area. In that moment of wishing a bright light surrounded me clearing away all my wounds. Was my inner magic the same as the other Zerefs!?_

End...

Now the reason I'm here is because the dragons I trusted so much turned on me. I allowed them to use my inner power and they discarded me like used trash. I had never been so insulted in my life so I used my newly found power they brought out of me and created this guild to seek my revenge on them.

You see, the three elites are the other ones who were tortured alongside me. Together we felt the pain and together we shall seek vengeance.

Hmmmmm and what was your last question? Oh yes, you wanted to see if it was actually me! Lucy would you please call out Capricorn?" My mouth was agape as she asked me to bring out one of my celestial spirits.

I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I looked up to see Gray who simply nodded at me. I took in a long calming breath and unhooked capricorns key from my belt.

I clutched it tightly and chanted, " open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" The soft glow I'm all to familiar with appeared along with Capricorn.

"why hello mistress what do you need my help with?" he placed his hand on his chest and stood in a slight bow, his back facing my mother.

"would you please tell me if that is truly my mother Capricorn, sorry to be a bother to you." I took Grays arm from around my shoulder and moved it into a position where I could hold his hand tightly for comfort. Only then did i take some time to realise the three elites still stood motionless behind my mother like emotionless statues.

Capricorn lost his composure temporarily before swiftly turning around to face my mother. "hello once again Capricorn it's been such a long time how are you? Is Lucy looking after you?"

"Mistress Layla, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you after so many years how has life been for you?" my eyes grew wide as Capricorn addressed her with such a casual demeanour.

"Why! Why aren't you surprised! Didn't you think she was dead too Capricorn?!" I raised my voice slightly in desperation and Gray tightened his grip on my hand to calm me down.

"Well Mistress Lucy there is something I have neglected to tell you, I am deeply sorry..." He bowed once again and I felt my anger rise. Why have I been kept in the dark what the hell happened!?

"No let me tell her Capricorn." she slowly approached me as if to tie me into her arms but I stayed close to Gray.

"yes mistress Layla"

"Lucy you must understand at the time of my 'death' I truly thought I was needed by the dragons and when I compared what my life could be to what it was at that moment, I couldn't turn the opportunity down. No one ever saw my death, I made sure it was only Capricorn who stayed by my side and informed your father that I had died when it was time for me to leave. Your father thought Capricorn had placed my body in the coffin and luckily he didn't want to see it due to his depressed state, so I guess you could say that worked to my advantage. Do you believe it is truly me now Lucy?" She reached out of her hands and stroked my cheek.

For some unknown reason I flinched away from it and hid in the confines of Grays chest. "you. You aren't the mother I used to know... You have changed." Gray held me closer a look of unease displayed clearly on his face.

My mother quickly took away her hand as if she had been stung, a dark shadow cast across her features and her bitter tone ripped at my heart, "I see... Even my darling daughter who I cared for so much has turned against me but I can't deny I have changed. I Have become stronger, I have learnt how to achieve what I want and I now have the burning desire for revenge." a sadistic chuckle followed after her short speech.

As I looked upon my deranged mother I saw a mirror reflection of myself, yes we have different motives but the same wish... Ultimate revenge. Did I really want to turn into something so despicable as that? I can now see my future staring back at me yet I can't change my mind to take my sweet revenge on Loke... I just can't.

My mother seemed to be lost in her own world so while I had the chance I pulled Gray down so that I could carefully whisper in his ear. "we have to take her down. I-I know shes my mother and I s-still love her dearly but I just can't just suddenly believe she is alive after I thought she was dead for so long. I don't want to kill her but we need it take out the other and then knock her out so that we can decide what to do with her afterwards."

Normal POV

Lucy stood shaking, silent tears running down her face. Gray softly whispered back in concern, "Ok do you want me to take care of her for you?"

Lucy shook her head and took in a soothing breath"no I need to do it, I will take on my mother and number three, you take out number one and two."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey talk but we have some business to deal with. It seems you want to fight with me and I must say I really didn't want to do this..." Layla straightened out her cloak and changed her motherly tone to one that was most business like.

"I really don't want to either but I just can't believe you're alive. In any other situation I would have been overwhelmed with joy but to find my mother is the leader of a dark guild... I just can't let it go, so yes we need to fight. But before we do i need one thing answered. why have you been kidnapping young women?" Lucy looked up in curiosity towards her mother who had a twisted smile showing.

"Ah you heard about that. Well you see I have felt so lonely and so very upset about not having my loving daughter beside me I needed something to compensate for it and what other way is better than having as many daughters as I can? Maybe I will show you my collection sometime and if you're lucky I will let you join it." Layla extended her hand to Lucy in a last offer for her to unite with the ethereal soul guild.

Lucy took another step back before replying, "no thank you, if you can replace me I am not needed. You leaving me and Father on our own shows how much of an uncaring mother you were! I looked up to you and admired every single thing you did but you seemed to have turned crazy. Do you know how much pain my father and I went through? Or how many lonely nights I would spend looking at the stars as my only friends because my father ignored me!?no you don't, because you left us to fulfil your own selfish desires and now you're hell-bent on achieving some worthless revenge... It makes me sick!" everything went silent as Lucy stood there taking in heavy breaths after shouting out her newly found, hypocritical emotions.

"fine I see how it is, even my daughter doesn't understand me. One, two, three, step forward. Now Lucy dear lets see what you and your boyfriend can do." a blast of light hurtled towards Lucy before she swiftly dodged.

"ok let's fight."

* * *

Celeste: oh so you're back Edward!

Edward: yeah! I heard something about a fight at the end of the chapter and it sounded super cool!

Wendy: tee hee, Edward i really like you. You're so funny and small :3

Edward: I AM NOT SMALL I JUST LIVE IN A BIG WORLD!

wendy: kyaaaaah, I'm sorry!

Alphonse: shall we go Brother?

Happy: ney! Alphonse are you the famous Fullmetal alchemist I have heard

Alphonse: no, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist! Ed is!

Edward: let's get outta here Al!

Celeste: *sigh* there goes another one of my interviews :( review who you would like to see me interview! I might do death the kid next chapter but who knows :)

* * *

Reviiiiieeeewwww time!

**Some person:** tee hee thanks for the review, was it who you expected it to be? :D

**Hello:** Thank you so much! It's nearly sorted out but it's still getting me down :( oh well hopefully it will be resolved soo ha ha:3

**Meeee:** yup they are getting a lot closer xD oh and Lucy getting more powerful, well I guess we will have to find out how that happened in later chapters :)

**LucyXLoke**: thanks for your awesome review! And so the story continues...

Celeste: *whispers* wow it seems like it's actually working! Please Gray-kun, I need something to keep my hands busy *smiles innocently*

Gray: heh heh well I have something that will need cleaning once you made your hands busy with it *smirks*

LucyXLoke: un, Loke I haven't done my homework properly please punish me! *strokes him behind the ear and gradually moves down*

Loke: oh my god, that's it I'm using this in you! *pulls out a Long ruler and sets LucyXLucy over his knee*

Lucy: ney natsu? That fire of yours is getting me super hot, wont you please help me. *uses her puppy dog eyes*

Natsu: well why don't we remove some clothing that will surely cool you down *starts to take of her top*

All the guys were lost in ecstasy when...

LucyXLoke: *whispers* quick girls lets run now!

The girls quickly jumped from their embrace. the guys stood there stunned as the three girls dodged in out of the many trees in a fit of giggles. in the distance there was a small glimmer through the trees.

Celeste: Woah i think thats a village lets head over there *points to the light*

Lucy: good idea!

LucyXLoke: lets hurry though the boys are behind us!

once inside the village they were able to find a small house to hide in. What will the guys do and where exactly did they hide?

To be continued...

**Profezia di morte**: yeah sorry I took so long again, I'm a failure ha ha. oh and wow, is that Italian! That's amazing I have never had someone review in a different language before, thank you so much :D I hope to see ya next time!

**Knight of Athos:** awwwwwww thank you so much! Don't worry I won't stop writing until revenge is sweet is finished! I wouldn't be able to continue writing if it wasn't for reviews like yours, so thankyou for your support! My family issues are nearly solved so hopefully uploading time should return to normal :3

**Arcane Valor**: Yosh! Here's another update and unfortunately it wasn't Loke, but that would have been an awesome character to put in that position! If I hadn't already have got a plan for our dear little Loke then that would have been perfect xD! Thank you for your review and being patient for the chapters (sorry about the wait) :D

**leoslady4ever:** oh did you like who the mysterious person was!?

*Oh hey Natsu how's it going? Erza said WHAT to you!? Isn't t-that a bit explicit!huh? You want to try it wit Lucy O.O w-well ok but only if she wants to as well.* oh dear lord I think we have created a monster! Oh hang on one minute though! *oh frieeeeedd, bixloooowwww! Yes could you go to that room for me? Two very special people are waiting for you! What you will only go if Leoslady4ever is there? Well your wish is granted. Whats that freed? You will only go if Laxus is there as well... Okkkkkk but yes he is there.* ha ha well have fun! I'm a bit worried about fried though O.O I'm sure it will be entertaining!

Oh and before I go I read your fanfiction bio and I was so happy that you mentioned me in it! (bouncing of the walls in crazy laughter happy) I definitely want to read even more of your fanfictions soon so keep an eye out for a review from me! See ya next time :D

**thefairy:** ha ha yay thank you :) its such a shame I couldn't catch them... Maybe I could try to catch them again! Shhhhhhh don't tell them that though xD

**Asdjfkl:** ha ha I'm so glad your hooked on my story and not something like cocaine, that would be bad! Wait what am I talking about!? Anyways here's the update I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**la la la:** was it a surprise who she saw? Did you like this chapter? I really hope so! Thankyou for your support and I hope I will see you next time!

**Rain drops:** wooooooo go you! Wow I hope it didn't take you too long but thank you so much for putting time and effort into reading it :D

**Ohmahgawsh :** lol Sebastian is epic! Oh and dammit files marketing skills worked... I might go there with you xD

**Pick me:** ha ha that would be awesome! I will definitely do that in one of the chapters! I love death the kid and his symmetry! Well I hope to see you soon for the death the kid interview!

**Lol**: Wow! Natsu loves you a thousand times back too! Unfortuneately the poll has closed BUT there will be a nalu one shot up soon :)

**Guest:** oh unfortunately the poll had closed but natsu wants to give you a hug for voting for him :D there will be a nalu one shot up soon though so keep a look out :D

**Nalualltheway**:kyyyyaaaahhhh thanks for the review it's so sweet :) did you expect the master to be her? Did you think it was a good chapter? I really do hope so! Well I will see ya in the next chapter!

**Bellala99:** well as a fellow Fangirl I couldn't refuse your request! So did you like the little interview type thing?thank you for your kind compliments your review was totally awesome to read! Oh and I guess we will see who Lucy ends up with in the later chapters won't we heh heh!

**Psyka:** here's the update for ya and I will try to be kinder... Somehow ha ha. Well without reviews like yours there wouldn't be a story to go through thick and thin with so thank you and have a nice day (or night) :)

**Fairy girl:** kyyaaaahhhh you're making me blush! Ha ha I'm not that awesome. You are probably triply awesome than me just because of your reviews and how you respond to my chapters and everything! Not to mention you have been watching death nite because I mentioned it :3 that makes you the most awesomest person ever!

**Fairy reader:** awwwwwww thank you so much and please keep up with your fantastic reviews they make me happy :) oh and psst please tell me how you live forever O.O that would be awesome! Are you more epic than I anticipated? Please teach me sensei! Thannnkkkk youuuu for everything :)

**Fic lover:** Yosh soooooooooo confusing! D'yknow you may think I'm am the only great one but without your awesomely astonishing and amazing reviews there wouldn't be any chapters because I wouldn't be motivated! So since its your amazingness motivating me it is truly you whois the great one!

**Random:** thanks for pointing that out! Did you know thats the second time I have done that! I'm either entirely useless or autocorrect is out to get me! Anyways I'm really sorry I will try to spot mistakes like that in Later chapter!

**Link-the-lightbringer:** ha ha no thank you for reviewing once again! Its awesome to see how much support you give me so thank you!

**Anime lover:** no I wouldn't! Oh and I'm so sorry! I hope your hands alright O.O do you want me send someone from fairy tail to take care of you? Well thank you once again for your review and I hope Erza didn't do too much damage! You know what she's like with her strawberry cake .

**HolyRandom:** thank you for understanding! I'm sorry once again for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't been doing too wel, have I . oh well everything's nearly sorted out so it should be back to normal soon! Tee hee the real drama comes in the next few chapters xD I hope to see you there!

**Juvia:** why thank you Juvia! I'm sorry your jealous! Maybe if Lucy doesn't pick gray he will come running to you for consoling! Of not you always have Lyon who loves you! :)

**JerichoCross:** Yosh! Please do there is a lot of drama on the horizon and I would love to know what you think about it! Thank you for all of your reviews though!

**Lady Deathstrike:** oh did you expect that to happen!? It's getting really complicated I can't really keep up ha ha... Just kidding...maybe xD

**Love madness:** thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And so the epic story continues...

As they strolled onto the train and took their seats, flirtatious glances were thrown around the compartment by each couple.

Love: hey! I just realised, why aren't you dragon slayers throwing up everywhere?

Natsu: well you see Wendy gave us a weird pill and I guess that stopped it.

Sting: Aren't you glad you picked me over this dumbass Celeste. It was a troila pill.

Natsu:Are you looking for a fight!? 'cause I will smash your face in so hard Celeste will run to rogue instead!

Celeste: I would never do that! Rogue is awesome and cute but sting is just... Well words can't describe *blushes*

Love: come one baby sit next to me and let's enjoy the rest of the train ride together! *grabs Natsu's hand and pulls him down*

Natsu: 'Kay.

They all returned to sitting in a more comfortable arrangement. Natsu was resting his head on loves shoulder, Celeste was sitting on stings lap and rogue stared aimlessly out of the window.

Sting: so babe, about our arrangement what has happened.

Celeste: w-well I will tell you later.

Love: come on Celeste! Tell me, I told you!

Natsu: you told her!

Love: she already knew anyways she was just pretending to be innocent!

Natsu: finnnnnnneeeee

Sting: oh so you told her heh heh. My day and night has just gotten a whoollllllleee lot better *smirks and pulls Celeste closer to his chest*

Celeste: Loveeeee!

Just as Celeste was about to say something the train came to an abrupt stop and everyone in the carriage looked around in disbelief.

Natsu: what the hell...

Ichiya: It is I the great Ichiya! I have come here to stop you from gaining the antidote! We all need to live in a world of love and parfume!

Hibiki: *walks up to celeste* it's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady twice in one day! It would be a pleasure if you went with me to restaurant tonight.

Eve: *walks up to love* and you Love! I could never forget such a lovely face please accompany me forever!

Ren: I agree I shall court both of you!

Sting: get the fuck away from my lady before I shove that perfume of yours somewhere where the sun don't shine!

Natsu: yeah, be prepared for some serious ass whopping if you don't scram!

Whilst Celeste and Love sit there blushing rogue silently stands up.

Rogue: I shall deal with these brother you and Natsu take Celeste and Love t and get away from here.

Sting: are you sure?

Rogue: yes.

Sting: well okay then. *picks up Celeste bridal style*

natsu: yeah let's get outta here I'm hungry! *picks love up bridal style*

Love:*quickly leans over and whispers to Celeste.* you are going to tell me about your agreement when Natsu puts me down, got it!?

Celeste: Hai!

But what will happen next to these four...

**SaphireHeart**: well here is the next for you! Thank you so much for understanding and being patient I'm really trying my best but I'm sorry for the delay of chapters . I hope the chapters are ok though because I haven't been feeling myself I'm nit sure of they are as good as I want ant them to be... Sorry!

**Preciousjewel101:** wooooi live your enthusiasm thank you so much! Here's the update and I hope to see you in the next chapter! :D

**Anime lover:** ha ha thank you! Happy easter to you too I hope you got lots and lots of chocolate eggs! I hope to see ya soon so have a nice day/night :D :D :D


	27. NOTE

**Note**

Hey guys... Sooooo l-long time no see. I'm so sorry for not uploading anything :( I know I'm a failure but for some reason I can't seem to write this next chapter. Every time I would sit down at my computer, or a piece of paper, I just couldn't seem to write anything interesting :( I have all the ideas in my head but they just won't come out on to the paper for some reason grrrrrrrrr. I think it might have something to do with the upcoming chapter being a huge battle scene... And apparently I can't do battle scenes very well. :(

Hopefully though I should get the chapter out soon because a friend of mine has agreed to help me write it but I'm not sure how long it will take :S I'm going to write down all of my ideas randomly on a page and she's going to help me organise into something that resembles a chapter of this story :) after that I should be able to begin writing again because the chapter after this one is very exciting (for me anyways xD) and I can't wait to write it!

In the meanwhile I will be posting a one shot of nalu sometime so keep open an eye for that :D oh and to keep you entertained please go ahead and throw whatever you want at me. *hides behind a door* I-I'm r-ready.

Lucy: wow you're such a failure!

Celeste: I know..w

Natsu: I bet I coulda done this in a week! Ent that right happy!

Happy: Aye!

Celeste: I know...

Levy: as a fellow bookworm I am thoroughly disappointed in you!

Celeste: another thing I know...

Erza: alright everyone I believe its time to commence the tomato throwing!

Celeste: *in fits of tears* w-well I deserve it D':

Lucy: well leave a review to throw a tomato at Celeste for leaving the chapter update too late!


End file.
